Une courte immortalité
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Angelica, seule à errer sur l'île, est retrouvée par les Espagnols, mécontents de voir quelqu'un qui a utilisé la Fontaine de Jouvence encore en vie.
1. Chapitre 1

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ZIMRA DAVID !**

**Voilà ton cadeau, une fic qui t'est dédiée ! Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi je te demandais ton avis sur mes idées ? =) J'ai essayé de suivre les tiennes le plus possible. **

**À présent, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, n'est-ce pas ? =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates des Caraïbes ne m'appartient pas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamelot – Abandoned<br>**

* * *

><p>Le soleil se trouvait haut dans le ciel et tapait fort sur le sol. La température ne cessait de monter, aussi valait-il mieux de se mettre à l'ombre de manière à éviter une insolation. La chaleur en était presque étouffante, on pouvait presque s'asphyxier si on n'y prenait pas garde : en effet, la poussière qui volait pouvait aisément s'infiltrer dans les voies respiratoires.<p>

Depuis trois mois qu'elle vivait ici, sur cette île déserte, Angelica s'y était habituée. Chaque journée était rythmée : elle essayait d'accomplir toutes ses tâches quotidiennes le matin afin de ne pas avoir à s'exposer au soleil l'après-midi. Elle avait établi un petit campement au milieu de la forêt, près d'un petit cours d'eau où elle pouvait fort heureusement s'approvisionner.

Sa mère, lorsqu'elle était petite, lui avait appris toutes les fonctions médicales ou bien nutritives des plantes, étant donné qu'elles étaient en quelque sorte guérisseuses dans la famille. Cette connaissance des plantes se transmettait de mère en fille, quand bien même Angelica n'en avait pas et n'en aurait sûrement jamais, même si elle serait jeune encore longtemps.

Chaque matin, la jeune femme de trente ans sortait chasser. Cette petite île regorgeait de petits animaux sauvages qui étaient délicieux une fois dépecés et cuits sur la plage. Elle évitait d'allumer un feu au sein de la forêt, seul endroit où elle pouvait survivre. Les feux de camp se faisaient sur la plage. Elle en allumait constamment un afin d'attirer l'attention des bateaux qui passaient par là.

Or, depuis ces trois mois où elle avait été abandonnée là, les seuls navires qui étaient passés dans son champ de vision n'avaient pas daigné tourner la tête vers l'île, la laissant à chaque fois livrée à elle-même. Sur un arbre, Angelica gravait un nouveau trait chaque jour afin de garder une certaine notion du temps. Elle était arrivée un jeudi, aussi marquait-elle chaque jeudi d'un trait plus long, lui permettant de compter les semaines.

C'en était déprimant. Sa vie n'avait plus rien d'intéressant. Pourquoi devait-elle se battre pour sa survie alors qu'elle avait tant d'années en réserve ? Elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de manger ni de dormir, ou encore même de boire. Cependant, la faim l'avait tiraillée, le sommeil s'était imposé et elle avait dû se soumettre à ses besoins naturels qui ne la quittaient pas malgré cette pseudo-immortalité.

Angelica ne voulait même pas de ces années. Elle aurait dû mourir, ce jour-là, trois mois plus tôt. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Elle aurait dû mourir pour son père et cela avait été l'inverse. La vie était cruelle. À présent, elle vivait sur cette île, sans parvenir à en sortir. Elle aimerait retrouver le bateau de son père, le _Queen Anne's Revenge_, et tuer l'homme à la jambe de bois qui lui avait en partie volé son père. L'autre responsable étant ce misérable moineau.

Depuis qu'elle vivait là, la jeune femme avait évidemment eu le temps de réfléchir. Elle s'était rendue compte à quel point son père s'était joué d'elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le détester. Il était sa seule famille restante, après tout, à l'époque. Dès lors, elle n'avait plus eu personne. Elle n'avait parlé avec personne depuis trois mois et se parlait en espagnol afin de ne pas devenir folle. Elle refusait de parler anglais, la langue qu'_il_ lui avait apprise.

Angelica avait pris conscience du fait que son père avait été prêt à la sacrifier à plusieurs reprises, pour son propre bien, comme, par exemple, lorsqu'il avait fallu sauter de la falaise. Jack avait refusé et elle était devenu le moyen de pression sans qu'on lui en demandât son accord. Il avait finalement sauté, et durant tout ce temps elle avait cru que son père bluffait. Néanmoins, avec le recul, elle se rendait aisément compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'aurait vraiment tuée si le pistolet avait contenu une balle.

Lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé son père, Edward Teach, ce dernier avait déjà oublié sa mère, Natalia Arcandiaz, depuis longtemps. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte avant qu'il partît, or il n'avait jamais cherché à la retrouver afin de rencontrer sa fille. Sa mère lui avait parlé de son père, qu'il était ce fameux Barbe Noire, la terreur des pirates, que tous craignaient. Elle s'était sentie fière d'avoir un parent aussi puissant et avait souhaité ne pas lui faire honte.

Après la mort de sa mère, Angelica avait cru qu'il viendrait la chercher. Pourtant, il n'était jamais venu. Déçue, elle s'était résignée à devenir une religieuse et à ne jamais quitter le couvent, et encore moins l'Espagne, pays de ses origines où elle avait toujours vécu. Encore naïve, elle ne connaissait pas le monde extérieur. Mais il lui avait tout appris.

Il lui avait été difficile de convaincre Barbe Noire de sa paternité après de longues années de recherche, toutefois il avait fini par l'accepter. N'avait-il vu en elle qu'un objet depuis le départ ? Elle n'était pas faible, pour sûr, or il ne faisait confiance à absolument personne. Cela ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas empêchée de devenir son second ainsi que son porte-parole parmi son équipage.

Ce jour-là, à la Fontaine de Jouvence, il lui avait égoïstement demandé de sacrifier sa vie pour la sienne, ce qu'elle aurait fait volontiers si Jack ne les avait pas trompés. Elle avait été prête à donner ses années pour son père, le seul être en qui elle avait réellement confiance. Apprendre que leurs calices avaient été échangés l'avait horrifiée. Comment avait-il osé la tromper une fois de plus ?

Angelica l'avait rencontré alors qu'il n'était qu'un pirate peu connu. Elle avait dix-sept ans, et lui vingt-trois. Cela faisait exactement treize ans que leurs routes s'étaient croisées. Jeune homme encore insouciant, il avait fait halte en Espagne après s'être fait rejeté de son équipage dont il ne supportait pas l'autorité. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait. À l'époque, il cherchait des matelots ainsi qu'un bateau, ce qui ne s'était pas avéré être une tâche facile.

Sortie faire des commissions, elle l'avait croisé alors qu'il errait dans les rues de la petite ville. En véritable gentleman, il lui avait demandé quelques informations afin qu'il pût se situer, puis elle avait fini par lui faire la visite du quartier. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient bien entendues : au couvent, il était presque interdit de sympathiser avec les autres sœurs qui n'étaient pas toutes commodes. Dieu était censé être le seul ami.

Rencontrer ce jeune homme l'avait petit à petit changée : ils s'étaient revus fréquemment. Elle lui enseignait la religion qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ainsi que tout ce qu'elle connaissait des plantes, et lui lui apprenait à se battre, à parler anglais et lui racontait la vie sur l'océan qui commença à la fasciner. Elle qui s'était résignée à vivre recluse dans un couvent commença à douter : pourquoi ne voguerait-elle pas sur les eaux avec Jack, à la recherche de son père ?

Leur relation dura environ deux mois. Angelica, encore naïve et innocente, devint persuadée qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, ce qui l'effraya au début : une religieuse n'était pas censée éprouver de tels sentiments. Toutefois, cette vie-là ne l'intéressait plus, elle préférait vivre libre en compagnie de Jack, en tant que pirate.

Elle s'imaginait déjà sa vie : elle voyagerait dans le monde entier, rencontrerait des gens diverses et variées, puis, un jour, retrouverait son père qui l'accueillerait les bras ouverts. C'était devenu son rêve. Elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir mis Jack sur son chemin, afin qu'elle découvrît sa véritable destinée, qui n'était pas de prier du matin au soir et de vivre dans la chasteté.

Un jour, pourtant, Jack disparut sans laisser de traces, juste après avoir volé son innocence. Angelica avait cru que c'était la preuve qu'ils resteraient ensemble et qu'ils deviendraient tous deux des pirates. Quelle idiote. Elle s'était complètement fait avoir. Combien de femmes avaient succombé à son charme, mis à part elle ? Sans doute beaucoup trop. Elle s'en voulait d'éprouver des sentiments pour cet être sans cœur qui l'avait abandonnée et s'était enfui.

La mère supérieure entendit par une autre sœur qu'Angelica fréquentait un jeune homme depuis apparemment quelques temps. Cela la mit hors d'elle : comment osait-elle renier ses engagements faits à Dieu ? Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la jeune adolescente avait déjà perdu sa virginité, celle-ci fut expulsée du couvent. En peu de temps, elle s'était retrouvée sans endroit où se rendre. La rumeur se propagea bien trop vite et elle fut regardée d'un mauvais œil par tous les habitants du village.

Il ne lui resta qu'une solution : après avoir coupé ses cheveux et enfilé des habits d'homme, elle s'engagea dans un bateau de pirate, prête à retrouver son père et faire payer cet homme qui l'avait trahie. Avait-il fait semblant durant ces deux mois ? N'avait-elle été qu'un amusement, une occupation, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât un bateau pour repartir ? Elle avait été bien stupide de croire qu'il était honnête. Elle se fit une promesse : dorénavant, elle ne croirait plus aucun homme.

Au bout de six ans, alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais son père, ce dernier attaqua le vaisseau dans lequel elle se trouvait. Alors que les deux bateaux s'étaient retrouvés assez proches pour qu'ils pussent sauter de l'un à l'autre, Angelica en avait profité pour se rendre sur le _Queen Anne's Revenge_ afin de le retrouver. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle rencontra son père, Edward Teach.

Son existence resta tout de même plutôt discrète, on entendit très peu parler de la fille de Barbe Noire. Il lui fallut encore sept années de plus pour rencontrer à nouveau Jack, dont le premier réflexe lorsqu'il la vit fut de l'embrasser. Même encore maintenant elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de cette fille-là et pas d'une autre.

Jusqu'à la Fontaine de Jouvence, elle le manipula. Elle lui fit de fausses promesses, comme celle de lui rendre le _Black Pearl_. Lorsqu'ils racontaient qu'ils profiteraient tous les deux de cette Fontaine, elle avait parfois l'impression d'être retournée à cette époque où ils s'imaginaient une vie de pirate tous les deux sur un grand vaisseau. Elle n'avait vraiment pas voulu faire rejaillir ses sentiments. C'était juste plus fort qu'elle.

Durant ces deux semaines ensemble, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tomber à nouveau amoureuse de lui. Elle avait véritablement tenté de s'en empêcher, or elle n'y était pas parvenue. Malgré sa trahison, Angelica ne réussissait pas à le détester. Même au moment où il avait guidé l'homme à la jambe de bois, celui qui tuerait son père, jusqu'à la Fontaine, ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas évanouis.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne le haïssait pas. Au contraire, elle le détestait de toute son âme. Mais elle l'aimait quand même. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était et ne serait jamais réciproque, quand bien même il avait eu quelques gestes attentionnés pour elle, comme lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en échangeant les calices. Après, il avait assurément agi par intérêt personnel : c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui de laisser Barbe Noire vivre, en plus avec autant d'années supplémentaires.

Si Jack l'aimait, il ne l'aurait pas abandonnée ici. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, en espérant que cela le retînt, or il n'en avait rien été. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait aussi, or c'était totalement faux, elle le savait pertinemment. Il avait à tous les coups voulu dire qu'il s'aimait aussi. Elle regrettait d'avoir manqué son tir, il aurait été mieux mort. Au moins, elle aurait eu la conscience tranquille. Il ne lui aurait plus fait de mal.

Angelica ne comptait tout de même pas rester ici à croupir. Elle entendait bien sortir une fois de plus de ce pétrin et prendre sa revanche pour de bon. En arrivant ici, elle portait une longue robe avec plusieurs couches. Elle avait ainsi pu récupérer du tissu et se confectionner du mieux qu'elle pût des vêtements plus courts et mieux adaptés à cet environnement. Elle avait frotté des pierres entre elles afin de les rendre plus coupantes et s'était fabriqué des sortes de lances.

Après la chasse, Angelica alla boire dans le petit cours d'eau puis décida de faire une patrouille sur la plage et de raviver le feu : la fumée attirerait sans doute des bateaux passant par là. Depuis trois mois qu'elle était coincée ici, elle avait cherché des moyens de se rendre plus visible. Elle était prête à tout pour sortir de là et se venger de Jack qui l'avait fait souffrir une fois de trop.

En arrivant sur la plage avec des feuilles et du bois dans les bras, la jeune femme scruta l'horizon, pour apercevoir, avec joie et soulagement, un navire. Il paraissait assez grand, on l'apercevrait certainement. Elle jeta les feuilles sur le feu afin de produire de la fumée noire qui attirerait à coup sûr leur attention. Elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir de là. Tant qu'elle pouvait rejoindre la terre habitée, l'avenir s'ouvrait devant elle.

Après de longues minutes, elle se rendit compte que le bateau se dirigeait vers l'île. Son bonheur fut immense, en plus il ne s'agissait pas d'un navire de pirates, en conséquence ils seraient bien plus courtois et ne se jetteraient pas sur elle. La chance lui souriait enfin. Son calvaire serait bientôt achevé. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, Angelica put lire le nom espagnol du bateau :_ La Espuma del mar_.

* * *

><p>Après qu'ils avaient détruit la Fontaine de Jouvence, les Espagnols s'étaient sentis soulagés : aucun être humain ne tenterait de rivaliser avec Dieu dorénavant. Ce peuple pieux tentait de supprimer l'orgueil humain du mieux qu'il pouvait, ou du moins était-ce ce que les apparences laissaient croire. Un mois après être rentré dans leur pays, la famille royale avait cru pouvoir oublier cette histoire.<p>

Or, la garde royale, qui venait d'arrêter un pirate dans la ville, l'emmena devant l'un des capitaines qui avait mené cette expédition jusqu'à la Fontaine de Jouvence ; en effet, celui-ci possédait une information qui les effraya : malgré la destruction de cet objet maudit, une personne avait pu profiter des dernières gouttes afin de voler les années de Barbe Noire et les utiliser à son profit. Cette personne n'était autre que la fille de Barbe Noire lui-même.

Cette nouvelle les révolta : cette femme méritait d'être excommuniée et même abattue. Ils ne pouvaient certainement pas laisser un serviteur de Satan en liberté, ce serait contre leur devoir donné par Dieu lui-même. Le pirate fut pendu avec les autres après qu'ils avaient récupéré toutes les informations qu'il possédait : ce serait une femme brune, elle avait vraisemblablement été abandonnée sur une île déserte.

Sans perdre de temps, des expéditions furent organisées et envoyées sur toutes les mers : il fallait retrouver cette impie et l'abattre au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne perdît la raison et se mît à semer le trouble avec ces années en trop. Elle avait sûrement dû récupérer le caractère maléfique de son père, d'autant plus qu'elle était sa fille, ce qui la rendait encore plus dangereuse. Plus vite elle serait descendue, plus vite ils pourraient retourner à leurs occupations.

Chaque bateau contenait un commandant, un second, un prêtre ainsi qu'une vingtaine de matelots. Une dizaine fut envoyée avec l'obligation de rentrer au bout de deux mois afin d'établir un rapport. _La Espuma del mar_ reçut aussi cette mission et se mit à chercher du côté de la mer des Caraïbes. Au bout de cinq semaines sans résultat, ils étaient sur le point de faire demi-tour de manière à être de retour à temps, lorsque de la fumée provenant d'une île déserte attira leur attention ; avec une longue-vue, l'un des matelots aperçut une jeune femme correspondant à la description.

Une chaloupe fut envoyée avec deux matelots, le prêtre pour la purification des lieux et du corps ainsi que le commandant jusqu'à l'île déserte afin de vérifier l'identité de cette femme. Sa peau était bien bronzée, plus que celle des Espagnols, signe qu'elle vivait ici depuis déjà un certain moment. Trois mois, sans doute, ce qui correspondait avec ce qu'on leur avait raconté.

Le commandant Armando Jamirez savourait d'avance cette expédition qui lui permettrait de monter en grade s'il parvenait à abattre l'immortelle. Il ne faisait plus tout jeune, la soixantaine l'avait emprisonné, or il entendait bien se battre contre l'âge jusqu'au bout et servir son roi avec sa vie. Dieu le remercierait pour tous ses efforts accomplis tout au long de sa vie.

La jeune femme paraissait les attendre sur la plage en leur faisant des signes. Elle était bien inconsciente, savait-elle seulement qu'elle allait sans doute mourir ? Le prêtre avait dit qu'il fallait l'achever sur le bateau, aussi comptaient-ils l'assommer puis ensuite l'emmener. Ils ne savaient pas si ses années supplémentaires lui avaient donné plus de force, aussi quelques hommes pour la maîtriser n'étaient pas de trop.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il aperçut son visage, Armando se figea. Cette femme. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-elle... ? La fille de Barbe Noire serait donc aussi la fille de cette personne ? À quel point le monde était-il petit ? Il n'avait jamais pensé croiser le chemin de cette personne. Elle lui ressemblait tant...

« ¿ Natalia ? »

Angelica, interpellée, fixa le vieil homme qui semblait être le chef et se tenait devant elle. Comment l'avait-il appelé ? Elle ne parvint pas à bouger durant quelques instants, ni à répondre, trop surprise. Qui était cet homme ? Comment connaissait-il ce nom ? Se pouvait-il qu'il...

« ¿ Usted conocía a mi madre ?

- Êtes-vous la fille de Barbe Noire ? »

Cette question alors qu'elle en posait déjà une en espagnol l'interpella : qui étaient ces gens ? S'ils étaient au courant pour l'identité de son père, alors ils ne lui voulaient aucun bien. Les Espagnols eux-mêmes avaient détruit la Fontaine de Jouvence afin que nul ne s'en servît. Quelqu'un leur aurait-il rapporté ce qui s'était déroulé à ce moment-là ? Qu'une personne, elle en l'occurrence, avait bu l'eau de la Fontaine ?

Cette situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son instinct lui cria de s'enfuir, et ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Si elle parvenait à atteindre la forêt, elle pourrait s'y cacher, étant donné qu'elle la connaissait comme sa poche depuis maintenant trois mois qu'elle y vivait. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Elle ne pouvait pas être arrêtée maintenant, elle devait encore se venger.

Cependant, Angelica sentit qu'on lui attrapa l'un de ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser capturer, ils la tueraient et elle pourrait jamais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait plus mourir. Un coup lui fut asséné au niveau de la nuque, et puis ce fut le noir total.


	2. Chapitre 2

****Je publie un chapitre maintenant, je déménage demain pour mes études, et je n'aurai pas internet pendant une ou deux semaines.** Mais si je vois que ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid d'avoir des nouveaux chapitres, je pourrai arrêter de publier jusqu'à une réaction de votre part. A vous de voir.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katra – One wish away<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait bien longtemps que la notion du temps ne signifiait plus rien. Cette vie sans intérêt était sans fin, elle attendait presque la mort afin de s'en libérer. Souvent, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était vivante. Pourquoi elle n'était pas morte à ce moment-là. Pourquoi ses années s'étaient allongées au point de ne jamais se terminer. Pourquoi on lui faisait ces choses, tous les jours.<p>

Elle ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle pensait, tout s'embrouillait. Lorsqu'elle essayait de se souvenir, tout n'était que brouillard. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait oublié. Elle ne savait plus rien. Tout autour d'elle semblait si vide... Ces personnes qu'elle voyait chaque jour, à quoi ressemblaient-elles, déjà ? Elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Elle se souvenait uniquement de la douleur qu'elle ressentait chaque jour et qui ne la quittait jamais.

Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ici. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Si on lui demandait, elle répondrait longtemps, si encore elle était capable de parler. Elle avait probablement oublié, aussi. Elle était devenue une coquille vide, sans intérêt quelconque. Alors pourquoi continuaient-ils inlassablement chaque jour ?

Ses premiers jours ici paraissaient si lointains. C'était comme un rêve. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été ici. Comme si c'était sa maison. Elle ne ressentait de toute façon plus rien, à l'exception de la douleur qui était devenue omniprésente dans sa vie, si bien que c'en était devenu une habitude. Elle ne résistait pas. S'était-elle opposée à eux, autrefois ?

« Si tu dois haïr quelqu'un, alors hais Jack Sparrow. C'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état. »

Jack... Sparrow... Ce nom lui semblait familier. Pourquoi ? Qui était-ce ? On lui répétait toujours cette réplique. Ce nom était la seule chose qui la faisait réagir. Lorsqu'elle l'entendait, elle ressentait comme de la rage. Et aussi un autre sentiment. Mais lequel ? Elle avait oublié ce que c'était. Quand rencontrerait-elle ce Jack Sparrow ?

Peut-être qu'il existait un monde extérieur. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Si c'était le cas, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Comme tous ses souvenirs, il s'était petit à petit effacé. Ses souvenirs étaient partis. Où ? Elle ne savait pas. Il ne lui restait plus que cette vie-là. Elle ne se terminait jamais. Elle était sans fin. Pourquoi ?

Elle ferma les yeux, exténuée. Elle n'attendait plus rien. Avait-elle seulement espéré, un jour ? Elle ne savait pas non plus. Elle était seule, dans cet endroit.

* * *

><p>Les rues de Valence étaient animées à cette heure de la journée. Les pirates avaient pris l'habitude de s'arrêter dans cette ville d'Espagne, pensant qu'elle était tranquille. Dernièrement, cela s'était avéré être faux : le roi s'en était rendu compte et avait ordonné une arrestation massive des pirates stationnés là. Les prisons alors vides s'étaient remplies à une vitesse fulgurante, ce qui rassura les Valenciens.<p>

Alors qu'ils venaient d'amarrer, Gibbs s'était à son tour fait arrêter, tandis que Jack était parvenu à leur filer entre les doigts. Il tentait de se fondre dans la foule, ce qui n'était pas gagné avec son accoutrement. Il avait pourtant ôté son chapeau, que demandaient-ils de plus ? Qu'il changeât de manteau ? Hors de question. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow était le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce niveau.

Il errait dans la ville colorée, ce qui lui changeait des rues grises de Londres, où il était au moins plus aisé de se fondre dans la masse. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son compas, il le referma bien vite afin de cesser de regarder l'endroit vers lequel il pointait : il savait pertinemment ce qu'il désirait le plus, mais il comptait bien le nier jusqu'au bout. Depuis deux ans, il avait tourné la page.

Jack cherchait un moyen pour pénétrer dans la prison où se trouvait actuellement Gibbs. Ce serait dommage que son second fût pendu alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore sorti le _Black Pearl_ de la bouteille. Depuis deux longues années, ils avaient cherché un moyen de retrouver son bateau fétiche que Davy Jones lui avait donné, or ils n'étaient arrivés à rien. Depuis le jour de la découverte de la Fontaine de Jouvence, ils s'étaient procurés un modeste bateau et voguaient avec en attendant de trouver une solution.

La capture de monsieur Gibbs l'embêtait fortement. Ils étaient seulement de passage le temps de s'approvisionner, ils ne comptaient faire de mal à personne, voyons. N'avaient-ils donc pas le droit de vivre en toute liberté, sans terre précise où se poser ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gouverneurs s'obstinaient à vouloir les abattre. C'était vrai, lui-même ne faisait de mal à personne.

Passant devant un étalage où se trouvaient des cacahuètes, ce qui l'étonna d'en trouver ici, Jack regarda autour de lui, puis, subtilement, en saisit une poignée avant de s'envoler aussitôt. Depuis son séjour dans l'antre de Davy Jones, il ne résistait jamais lorsqu'il en voyait, il éprouvait à chaque fois l'ultime besoin d'en prendre et de les avaler. C'était plus fort que lui. Cet épisode l'avait radicalement changé.

Un an plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient à court d'idées pour faire sortir le _Pearl_ de cette maudite bouteille, Jack était retourné, avec monsieur Gibbs, bien entendu, sur l'île où il avait laissé Angelica une année auparavant. Il doutait qu'elle ne se trouvait plus là, néanmoins il avait couru le risque. Elle tenterait de l'égorger la seconde où elle le verrait, il en était bien conscient. Tel un lâche, il était revenu juste dans son propre intérêt.

Elle était la fille de Barbe Noire, après tout ; elle savait forcément comment le faire sortir de la bouteille, en libérant Jack le singe au passage. Celle-ci était cachée dans un lieu sûr sur leur bateau, là où nul ne la trouverait : il serait dommage qu'elle tombât et se cassât. Il tuerait celui qui oserait faire une telle bêtise : ce bateau était sa vie, Gibbs le comprenait parfaitement. Retrouver le_ Pearl_ était ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux le plus. Enfin, presque.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'Angelica n'était déjà plus là. Elle avait probablement aperçu un navire qui l'avait emmenée et déposée sur une terre habitée. Elle avait continué sa vie, il ne pouvait assurément pas lui en vouloir. Néanmoins, cette tentative s'était soldée par un nouvel échec, et Jack commençait à être fatigué de tomber uniquement sur des impasses. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement avoir son vaisseau ? Si seulement Barbossa ne l'avait pas perdu...

Ce dernier n'avait été absolument d'aucune aide, il ne savait même pas qu'il avait le pouvoir de mettre des bateaux dans des bouteilles. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs, quand bien même il se faisait plutôt vieux. Jack, lui, s'estimait heureux de n'avoir que trente-huit ans, la peau de Barbossa était clairement celle d'un vieil homme. Il pourrait peut-être essayer de récupérer le _Queen Anne's Revenge_ à sa mort qui ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Toutefois, Jack préférait quand même retrouver son bon vieux_ Black Pearl_. Au bout de deux ans, il lui manquait beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il croiserait Angelica bientôt. Il se trouvait en Espagne, le pays de ses origines. Lui-même parlait espagnol, même s'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps. Il s'en était surtout servi lorsqu'il était resté deux mois en Espagne quinze ans plus tôt, en compagnie d'Angelica, à qui il avait appris sa langue natale, l'anglais.

Se trouvait-elle dans ce pays en ce moment ? Avait-elle eu envie de renouer avec ses racines ? Était-elle heureuse, avait-elle finalement accepté les années de son père qu'elle avait refusées ce jour-là ? Il n'avait fait que la sauver, et en échange elle lui avait tiré dessus. Bon, c'était vrai, elle avait eu plusieurs raisons pour le faire, il était conscient qu'elle nourrissait une haine certaine envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Pourquoi s'en souciait-il seulement ? Angelica faisait partie de son passé, après tout. S'il la croisait à nouveau, ce serait uniquement pour le _Pearl_. Elle ne l'aimait probablement plus, il avait tout fait pour. Pourquoi s'embêterait-il avec une seule femme alors qu'il pouvait en trouver tout un tas dans une taverne de pirates ? Il avait oublié ces « frémissements » depuis longtemps, bien entendu.

_Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous quittée ?_ Tais-toi, Gibbs. De quel droit s'était-il permis de le remettre en question, et même de critiquer le fait qu'il l'eût laissée toute seule en Espagne toutes ces années plus tôt ? Il était fait pour l'océan, pas les femmes. L'océan était une maîtresse suffisamment exigeante, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en prendre une autre stable, seulement des éphémères.

Décortiquant la dernière cacahuète, Jack coula un regard vers l'établissement sous lequel étaient enfermés les pirates. Deux gardes surveillaient l'entrée, il lui fallait donc chercher ailleurs. Il fit le tour en tentant de ne pas prendre un air trop intéressé et de regarder les somptueuses villas des nobles. Cette ville était agréable, c'était dommage que les pirates fussent strictement interdits et arrêtés...

Le capitaine Sparrow aperçut, soudain, une porte non surveillée. Était-ce sa chance ? Cela semblait bien trop beau pour être vrai. Elle se trouvait au bout d'une ruelle qu'il emprunta d'un pas rapide, en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Il parviendrait à s'enfuir, de toute façon, mais autant ne pas perdre trop de temps. C'était une vieille porte en bois verrouillée, bien entendu. Cependant, l'odeur de moisi qui s'en échappait prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas été changée depuis longtemps. C'était sa chance.

Jack regarda sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche, avant de se concentrer sur la porte à laquelle il asséna un violent coup de pied. C'était qu'elle résistait encore, malgré le bois pourri. Ne décourageant pas, il frappa encore plus fort cette fois, ce qui commença à la briser. La dernière fois serait la bonne, il en était sûr. Il vérifia une dernière fois autour de lui si le bruit n'avait pas attiré des passants, puis il donna le coup de grâce à cette malheureuse porte.

Il se trouvait probablement dans une partie encore inutilisée de la prison, songea-t-il lorsqu'il pénétra dans un couloir sombre et humide. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance, il était entré, à présent. Jack se frotta les mains, puis avança à pas feutrés ; le bruit engendré n'avait vraisemblablement pas alerté les gardes, c'était décidément son jour de chance.

L'homme brun se mit à errer dans les couloirs déserts, à la recherche des cellules où était emprisonné son cher matelot. Monsieur Gibbs était bien trop précieux pour qu'il le laissât entre les mains de ces maudits Espagnols qui avaient détruit la Fontaine de Jouvence, l'empêchant ainsi de rallonger sa vie. Il leur en voulait encore pour cela, à cause d'eux il n'avait plus aucun moyen de devenir immortel.

William Turner lui avait volé sa première opportunité : l'immortalité de Davy Jones qu'il aurait pu obtenir, si seulement il avait été plus rapide pour le tuer. Au moins, ce brave homme était encore vivant, et ce pour l'éternité, alors qu'il aurait sûrement préféré vivre une vie de mortel auprès de sa tendre Élizabeth. S'il avait transpercé le cœur de la pieuvre alors qu'il le tenait dans les mains, il serait le capitaine du Hollandais Volant et non pas en train de galérer pour récupérer le _Black Pearl_.

De plus, Angelica Teach lui avait soufflé sa dernière occasion de gagner des années. Elle avait bu les dernières gouttes de la Fontaine et pris les années de son père, Edward Teach. Elle n'était certes pas immortelle, néanmoins elle avait rajouté une bonne soixantaine d'années à sa vie. Elle resterait jeune et belle plus longtemps.

Qui était-il pour se plaindre ? Il était celui qui leur avait accordé l'immortalité. Will serait mort s'il ne lui avait pas fait transpercer le cœur de Davy Jones. Jack était certes un lâche, cependant il refusait d'avoir sur la conscience la mort d'un aussi bon pirate avec qui il avait vécu nombre d'aventures. Et la pauvre Élizabeth ne lui aurait jamais pardonné, pour sûr. Elle aurait transpercé son cœur au moment où celui-ci serait sorti de sa poitrine.

Quant à Angelica, elle serait morte elle aussi s'il ne lui avait pas fait boire cette eau divine. Il ne l'avait prévenue que trop tard que la lame de l'épée était empoisonnée. Il avait en tout cas bien fait d'inverser les calices : si Barbe Noire avait survécu et gagné les années de sa fille, il l'aurait tué tout de suite après pour avoir emmené l'homme à la jambe de bois, plus connu sous le nom de Barbossa, jusqu'ici. Il n'était pas faux que Jack se portait mieux sans l'existence de Teach.

Dans les deux cas, il n'était pas intervenu à temps. Il ne pouvait donc que s'en vouloir à lui-même, même s'il était bien plus facile de porter la faute sur un autre. Il ne connaissait plus aucun moyen pour obtenir l'immortalité, à son grand regret. Si la Fontaine marchait toujours, il aurait pu refaire le trajet, essayer de retrouver Syrena pour la larme, et les calices se trouvaient toujours là-bas. Ce n'était ensuite pas bien difficile de trouver des sacrifices.

Il referait volontiers le voyage si ces maudits Espagnols n'avaient pas détruit cette fontaine divine pour le bien de leur dieu. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Angelica, cette dernière avait tenté de lui enseigner des choses sur la religion, néanmoins cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé : pourquoi croire en une divinité qui ne les empêchait pas de souffrir ? La foi de Philipp l'avait aussi surpris, il y avait vraiment cru jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à sa disparition.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses pensées, et il se colla contre un mur. Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pistolet, cela attirerait l'attention et il devait encore sauver Gibbs. Il assommerait cette personne à mains nues, dans ce cas, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Un garde passa juste à côté de lui, et ne put faire un pas de plus : Jack lui avait asséné un coup au niveau de la nuque, ce qui l'avait assommé.

Prudent, Sparrow le fouilla afin de voir s'il ne possédait pas quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser, lorsqu'il tomba sur un objet qui attira fortement son attention : un trousseau de clés. Cela lui économiserait bien du temps pour libérer Gibbs, il n'était pas forgeron comme Will et ne saurait pas démonter une grille comme lui. Surtout qu'elles étaient probablement plus solides ici qu'à Port Royal.

Jack prit quand même le temps de bâillonner et ligoter le garde, afin qu'il n'alertât pas les autres pour une demande de renfort en se réveillant. Il gagnerait en conséquence de précieuses minutes. Prenant soin d'obtenir le plus large temps de manœuvre possible, il le cacha dans un coin où on n'irait pas le chercher. Quand il le voulait, il était vraiment intelligent.

Les clés des cellules en main, Jack sourit de fierté et d'orgueil : il se sentait puissant, il pourrait certainement trouver des matelots intéressants parmi tous ces prisonniers qui, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, étaient nombreux. Son bateau était encore petit, or il aurait peut-être l'occasion d'en récupérer un plus gros, s'il négociait avec l'un des capitaines... Les pendaisons n'avaient pas encore eu lieu, aussi étaient-ils encore tous en vie. Cela ferait des bras en plus.

Marchant le long des couloirs, il fit tourner le trousseau autour de son doigt. Il possédait un moyen de pression idéal : soit il les libérait et ils lui donnaient leurs bateaux et devenaient ses matelots, soit ils se faisaient exécuter et ils ne reverraient plus jamais l'océan de leur vie. Le premier choix était tout de même le plus avantageux, il fallait le dire. À la fin de la journée, il serait assurément capitaine d'une dizaine de navires avec des centaines de pirates à ses ordres. La légende du capitaine Jack Sparrow pourrait recommencer.

Jack commença à entendre les bruits des prisonniers un peu plus loin : bientôt, il achèverait son dessein. Il était à quelques minutes de la gloire. Il serait bientôt craint et respecté. Enfin, c'était de toute manière déjà le cas. Il se dirigea à l'aide des voix, lorsqu'une porte blindée attira son attention. Y avait-il à l'intérieur une grosse brute ? S'il déployait son charisme, il pourrait sans doute négocier sa libération contre son navire, s'il en possédait un. S'il était musclé, il ferait assurément un excellent matelot.

Esquissant un sourire de malice, le capitaine s'approcha de la porte, tout en faisant attention à ce que nul ne se trouvât dans les parages. S'il voulait mener son plan à bien, il lui fallait agir en toute discrétion. La brute de l'autre côté de la porte ne le dénoncerait sûrement pas. Il serait sans doute le clou du spectacle pour les pendaisons qui auraient lieu à la fin de la semaine.

Jack aperçut une fente avec une plaque coulissante, de laquelle on pouvait voir le prisonnier. Il en frémit d'excitation : qui savait à quoi ressemblait ce matelot prodige... Il possédait assurément un immense vaisseau. Il gagnerait en même temps tous les pirates sous ses ordres. L'ère du capitaine Jack Sparrow allait débuter d'ici quelques instants.

Le moineau glissa la plaque qui l'empêchait de voir le condamné à mort puis mit ses yeux au niveau de la fente afin de mieux examiner cet homme. Néanmoins, ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Ce n'était sûrement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il s'était attendu à tout, mais pas à cela. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Allongée sur un mince matelas, une jeune femme dormait. Sa peau blanche prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis bien longtemps, dans ce pays où les habitants avaient fréquemment la peau un peu mate. Elle portait une simple toile claire cousue en robe, signe qu'ils se moquaient bien de ce qu'elle pouvait porter, c'était juste pour gâcher sa nudité.

Ce qui le frappa aussi fut sa maigreur : ses joues creusées ainsi que ses doigts fins comme des aiguilles montraient qu'elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, voire très peu. Ses cheveux bruns avaient bien poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, deux ans plus tôt. Elle ne les avait sûrement pas coupés. Dormait-elle seulement ? Ou bien était-elle morte ? Son visage paraissait comme torturé. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Jack ne parvenait pas à réagir. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici, à la place d'un capitaine costaud ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée ? La peur ainsi que la colère le submergèrent. Mais, plus que tout, la surprise triompha. Il n'aurait jamais pensé la croiser à nouveau dans de telles circonstances.

« Angelica... »

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit commentaire ? =) C'était mon anniversaire il y a deux jours.<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Elysion – Killing my dreams  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Parmi les cris des pirates quelques couloirs plus loin, si on écoutait attentivement, on pouvait entendre des gouttes d'eau couler du plafond. Au sous-sol, l'humidité se faisait plus importante, et les Espagnols se moquaient bien des conditions dans lesquelles les pirates étaient séquestrés, puisqu'ils finiraient tous pendus sans exception, au final.<p>

Les pirates étaient des serviteurs de Satan, des impies qui semaient le trouble sur mer comme sur terre. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre ni même de respirer le même air qu'eux, les Espagnols, un peuple si pieux qui ne cherchait qu'à obtenir la satisfaction du Seigneur Tout Puissant, lequel accordait pourtant son pardon à tous ceux qui s'en donnaient la peine. La majorité des pirates étaient athées et se moquaient bien de la religion, comme Jack.

Ce paragraphe, Angelica le lui en avait parlé lors de leur rencontre. Elle-même avait eu du mal à y croire, dans la mesure où son propre père était lui-même un pirate. Il était pourtant vrai qu'on lui racontait des histoires à faire peur sur ces bandes d'hommes assoiffés d'or et de sang, ne trouvant jamais satisfaction, peu importait le nombre de villes pillées et d'innocents assassinés. Toutefois, elle refusait de croire que son père était ce genre de personne.

Les Espagnols prétendaient être parfaits, au-dessus des lois. Cette apparente perfection les avait poussés à détruire la Fontaine de Jouvence et à ainsi réduire ses rêves d'immortalité en poussière. Rien que pour cela, Jack leur en voulait de tout son être. Toutefois, il ne voyait pas en quoi un peuple aussi parfait pouvait commettre de tels actes. Si on les croyait, ils ne connaissaient pas le Mal.

En revanche, le Bien n'agirait pas de la sorte non plus. Il n'emprisonnerait pas des personnes durant deux ans sans les laisser voir la lumière du jour. Jack ne savait pas ce qui s'était exactement produit. Comment Angelica s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette cellule à l'écart des autres, dans une telle apparence ? Comment parvenait-elle à dormir, quand bien même son expression paraissait torturée ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ?

Mais, surtout, comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Comment l'avaient-ils retrouvée ? Avaient-ils mené le bateau qui s'était approché de l'île dans le but de la ramener sur une terre habitée ? Cela n'expliquait toutefois pas pourquoi elle était emprisonnée là, dans cette cellule réservée aux êtres les plus dangereux. Était-ce à cause de ses années en plus ? Si c'était le cas, alors comment se faisait-il qu'ils étaient au courant ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils en conséquence pas tuée sur place ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Jack peinait à comprendre. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de se remettre les idées en place, puis les reposa sur Angelica à nouveau, observant sa silhouette endormie. Avait-il eu tort de la laisser sur cette île ? Depuis combien de temps exactement se trouvait-elle là ? Qu'est-ce que les Espagnols lui avaient fait, précisément, pour qu'elle eût un physique aussi misérable ?

L'Angelica qu'il connaissait était une femme forte, fière, pleine de vie. Celle-là ressemblait plutôt à la mort qu'elle paraissait prête à accueillir, et même avec joie. Pourtant, elle possédait encore de nombreuses années à vivre, malheureusement pour elle. Pourquoi malheureusement ? Ces années étaient une bénédiction, elle devrait en prendre plus soin. C'était un trésor qu'il lui avait confié, ne pouvait-elle pas être plus reconnaissante et en prendre plus soin ?

Elle manquait tellement de vie que cela l'effrayait : elle était peut-être déjà morte, les Espagnols avaient dû trouver un moyen de l'achever. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne se débarrassaient-ils pas de son corps ? La seule explication qu'il parvenait à trouver était qu'elle était encore vivante physiquement. Mais mentalement ?

Jack mit du temps avant de parvenir à bouger. Cette situation le dépassait totalement. Si on lui avait dit qu'il reverrait cette femme dans cet endroit, à ce moment précis, alors qu'il était sur le point de devenir le plus grand des pirates avec un nombre incroyable de flottes... Elle compromettait tous ses plans. S'il tentait de la faire sortir, on le remarquerait plus facilement. Il devrait juste s'en aller et la laisser là. Elle ne mourrait pas de toute manière.

Le capitaine Sparrow fit un ou deux pas pour s'en aller, or il s'arrêta subitement. Ses pieds ne voulaient plus avancer. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas son problème si Angelica se trouvait là. Malgré tout ce qu'elle était en train de subir, cela ne suffirait pas à la tuer. Et ils finiraient forcément par la libérer... N'est-ce pas ? À ce moment précis, elle n'était qu'une gêne dans ses plans, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'emmener avec lui.

Pourtant, elle seule était capable de faire sortir le _Black Pearl_ de la bouteille dans laquelle il se trouvait cloîtré. S'il faisait sortir tous ces pirates maintenant, elle serait sûrement changée de cellule et encore mieux cachée. De plus, la sécurité serait renforcée. C'était la seule occasion qu'il possédait pour la sauver. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot, lui souhaitait juste récupérer son vaisseau. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se souciait d'elle...

Si Angelica avait pu s'enfuir, elle l'aurait assurément déjà fait. Qu'est-ce qui lui en empêchait ? Il lui avait appris à se battre, il la croyait plus forte. Elle s'était remarquablement bien battue le soir de leurs retrouvailles à Londres. Ces gardes n'étaient pas bien costauds, alors pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas débattue ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de disparaître de cet endroit ?

Jack se mit à essayer plusieurs clés du trousseau volé. Au final, il ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser. Rien qu'en la regardant, il avait l'impression qu'elle était désespérée, alors qu'elle était simplement endormie. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment l'expliquer. Après avoir essayé cinq clés sur une douzaine, il trouva enfin la bonne qui déverrouilla la fameuse porte de métal. Le déclic ne la réveilla pas et elle continua de dormir, imperturbable.

Toujours à pas feutrés, Jack se mit à secouer doucement Angelica, afin de la réveiller. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la porter, si elle voulait s'enfuir, il lui faudrait marcher avec ses propres jambes. Si elle ne parvenait pas à suivre son rythme, tant pis pour elle, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait rien fait pour elle. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrée afin de vérifier que nul ne vint les interrompre, il mit encore un moment avant de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

Dire qu'il n'avait pas imaginé leurs retrouvailles de cette façon n'était qu'un faible mot. Parce que ce n'était pas _du tout_ le cas. À peine Angelica eut-elle faiblement ouvert les yeux que ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Elle se dégagea de la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule afin de la remuer et s'adossa contre le mur, tremblante.

Jack approcha une main en murmurant son nom afin de la rassurer – sans doute ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu, quand bien même il n'avait pas du tout changé -, or celle-ci porta ses mains à sa tête et se mit à hurler. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le pirate se jeta sur elle puis lui recouvrit la bouche de sa main, étouffant ses cris tandis qu'elle se débattait désespérément. Était-elle devenue folle ? Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer à ce jeu.

N'ayant aucun autre moyen, Jack lui donna un coup au niveau du cou, et elle s'évanouit aussitôt. Ne rencontrant plus aucune résistance, il relâcha son emprise puis soupira un bon coup. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagi de la sorte ? Et ce regard dans ses yeux... C'était comme si elle avait vu le Diable. Ou alors la mort. Sa plus grosse peur, en tout cas. Depuis quand Angelica avait-elle peur de lui ? Elle était toujours la première à lui tenir tête.

Plus il se creusait la tête, moins il comprenait. Néanmoins, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Ses cris avaient dû alerter les gardes, et il lui faudrait sortir le plus vite possible. Elle avait franchement tout gâché, voilà pourquoi il ne faisait pas confiance aux femmes, même si Angelica était spéciale et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas lui vouloir du mal, malgré toutes les circonstances.

La porter dans ses bras était bien trop contraignant. Tel un sac de patates, Jack la mit sur son épaule puis récupéra le trousseau de clés de son autre main avant de s'éclipser de la cellule. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait toujours négocier avec les pirates, et achever son rêve de capitaine.

Jack s'était attendu à avoir un certain poids sur l'épaule, or il se rendit compte qu'Angelica était légère comme une plume, si ce n'était plus encore. En la touchant, il s'était rendu compte à quel point elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Se souvenait-elle seulement du mot nourriture ? S'il lui en donnait, il négocierait la solution pour le _Pearl_ en échange.

Il trottina dans les couloirs, faisant attention à ne pas trop la secouer non plus. Il approchait des cellules des pirates et entendit des gardes hurler entre eux : ils avaient été repérés. Jack jeta un coup d'œil vers le trousseau de clés : il n'avait plus le choix, s'il tenait à sortir de là sans problème. Il lui fallait juste retrouver monsieur Gibbs. Ils pourraient s'enfuir tous les trois incognito, car le capitaine Jack Sparrow savait se sortir du pétrin.

« Jack ! »

Gibbs. Justement celui qu'il cherchait. Les cellules étaient communes, et il partageait la sienne avec une dizaine d'autres pirates. L'endroit était tout à fait sordide, on ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de s'enfuir, et il le comprenait parfaitement. Jack lui envoya les clés en lui ordonnant de se libérer puis de donner les autres clés aux pirates dans les prisons voisines afin qu'ils pussent se libérer à leur tour.

Son second ne posa pas de question et s'exécuta : Jack savait forcément ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, normalement. Partout, les pirates commençaient à s'exciter devant la scène : ils étaient sur le point d'être libérés. Ils se poussaient contre les grilles qui auraient presque pu tomber, impatients de récupérer des clés pour retrouver l'air libre ; ils refusaient d'aller à la potence à cause de certains êtres riches qui ne voulaient pas d'eux. Ils n'appartenaient à personne ni à aucun lieu et vivaient en toute liberté.

Le chaos engendré par cette foule de pirates serait la diversion idéale pour s'enfuir. Les gardes seraient submergés et ils ne penseraient pas à surveiller cette porte en bois qu'il avait démolie quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois Gibbs libéré, celui-ci lança le trousseau à d'autres prisonniers qui se ruèrent dessus, ne répondant plus qu'à leurs instincts primaires. Quelques instants plus tard, des dizaines de hors-la-loi se ruaient hors des cellules.

Jack fit signe à Joshamee, lequel remarqua la présence d'une jeune femme qu'il reconnut sur l'épaule de son capitaine. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, là n'était pas le bon moment. L'Espagne regorgeait de surprises toutes plus inattendues les unes que les autres, apparemment. Il n'aurait jamais songé un instant recroiser cette jeune femme dont il avait entendu parler mais qu'il n'avait que vue brièvement deux ans plus tôt.

Gibbs sourit intérieurement. Le destin était plutôt amusant, si on lui avait dit que Jack retrouverait cette fameuse femme qui avait réussi à faire frémir son cœur une troisième fois, vraisemblablement par hasard, il n'y aurait d'abord pas cru. Pourtant, la preuve se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Jack la portait n'importe comment, elle risquerait de rendre son repas en se réveillant s'il la gardait dans une telle position. Néanmoins, le brave homme remarqua évidemment que son capitaine marchait de manière plus... Attentive. Comme s'il évitait les faux mouvements.

Jack pouvait bien le nier autant qu'il le souhaitait, Gibbs savait bien que Jack ne l'avait pas seulement sauvée pour faire sortir le _Black Pearl_ de cette fichue bouteille, quand bien même il réfuterait ses théories en bloc. La façon dont il tenait prudemment ses jambes, le fait qu'il ne courût pas afin de ne pas la remuer et marchât sans s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme à son habitude, constituaient des preuves suffisantes. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle une fois de plus, après avoir obtenu la réponse pour son vaisseau.

Depuis deux ans, les deux hommes avaient navigué seuls, sans autres subalternes. D'un côté, le bateau qu'ils possédaient actuellement n'était pas assez grand pour contenir plus de quatre ou cinq personnes, en se serrant. Il y avait deux pièces à coucher, et son instinct lui disait qu'il risquerait de se faire éjecter de la sienne dans le but d'y placer cette Angelica. Il refusait toutefois de dormir dehors, alors il s'imposerait dans la pièce de Jack, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Monsieur Gibbs suivait son capitaine qui semblait savoir où il allait, se demandant tout de même comment il était parvenu à entrer dans cette prison relativement bien surveillée. Il nota néanmoins qu'il l'emmenait dans des couloirs inexplorés ; il avait assurément trouvé une entrée dite secrète... Il examina la jeune femme inconsciente dont il ne voyait que la longue chevelure au niveau de la tête. Elle était misérablement habillée et semblait bien maigre.

Ces détails l'intriguèrent. Jack s'en était aussi rendu compte, c'était certain, s'il possédait des yeux et savait s'en servir. Que fabriquait-elle dans les prisons espagnoles, de toute façon ? Les mêmes questions que Jack s'était posées traversèrent son esprit. Si les Espagnols avaient découvert son immortalité, la logique voudrait qu'ils l'eussent tuée. Ou bien avaient-ils préféré la garder afin d'utiliser ces années en plus pour leur compte ? Comme quoi, sous les apparences ce n'était pas toujours tout rose...

Gibbs remarqua bientôt la présence d'une porte de bois cassée en plusieurs morceaux ainsi que la lumière du jour. Derrière eux, il entendait les cris des pirates qui sortaient par l'entrée principale et semait la pagaille. Ainsi, nul ne faisait attention à eux qui s'éclipsaient par une autre entrée. Lorsqu'il réfléchissait, Jack était fichtrement intelligent et malin. Cette occasion était idéale.

Pourtant, il entendait Jack maugréer, comme s'il regrettait ce qui était en train de se produire. Comme s'il avait manqué une chance en or contre sa volonté. Avait-il voulu profiter de ces pirates emprisonnés et condamnés à mort ? Après tout, c'était tout à fait probable... Il aurait pu dégoter de bons matelots, et peut-être même des navires. Il était vrai qu'il avait entendu les gardes s'agiter avant son arrivée dans le couloir où se situaient les cellules.

Il ne s'était fait capturer que le matin même, pourtant il sentait que beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulées durant son absence. Jack n'échapperait pas aux explications, il entendait bien le faire parler, même si la tâche ne s'avérait pas simple du tout. Combien de temps Angelica allait-elle rester cette fois ? Le capitaine Sparrow comptait-il l'abandonner à nouveau sur une île déserte ? À en juger son apparence physique, il en déduisait facilement qu'elle n'y survivrait pas, peu importait le nombre d'années qu'il lui restait.

L'immortalité de la Fontaine de Jouvence était bien différente de celle du capitaine du Hollandais Volant, qui, lui, possédait un nombre illimité d'années, pourvu qu'il respectât la règle de la journée à terre une fois tous les dix ans et que son cœur ne fût pas transpercé. Ainsi, William Turner pouvait assurément vivre pour l'éternité. Cependant, Angelica, de son côté, avait certes rallongé sa durée de vie, mais pas de façon exhaustive. Si on lui coupait la tête, elle mourrait sans doute.

Joshamee se demanda ce que les Espagnols avaient découvert sur son immortalité, ainsi que ses limites : en la regardant, elle n'avait en aucun point l'air d'une immortelle. Elle ressemblait plutôt à une mortelle terriblement vulnérable. Était-il possible de lui retirer des années ? Il se posait des questions, néanmoins cela ne lui apportait malheureusement aucune réponse.

Ce jour-là, sur l'île, lors de la quête de la Fontaine, Jack lui avait directement parlé d'Angelica, restant vague à son sujet, mais précisant qu'il avait eu des « frémissements », comme il le disait si bien. Toutefois, si ce qu'il ressentait à son égard n'était que des misérables frémissements, alors il ne lui en aurait jamais parlé. Gibbs avait alors tenté de le persuader d'utiliser le mot de « sentiments ». Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas été surpris, lorsque Jack lui avait avoué qu'il l'avait abandonnée ? C'était lui tout craché. Finalement, même en amour il était bien lâche.

Autour d'eux, la foule paniquait et courait dans tous les sens, alertée par la fuite des pirates. On lisait dans leurs yeux la terreur, comme s'ils étaient sur le point d'être abattus. Comme si ces prisonniers n'avaient que cela à faire. Ils feraient certes quelques victimes, néanmoins leur objectif principal était majoritairement de retrouver chacun leur navire et de lever l'ancre.

Le trio ne s'en souciait guère et se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin parmi la foule terrifiée qui ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention. Gibbs espérait que leur petit bateau se trouvait toujours au même emplacement et qu'il n'avait pas été réquisitionné, ou bien le _Black Pearl_ risquait d'être perdu. Et, cela, il ne se le permettrait jamais. Il tenait à ce navire autant que Jack, c'était ce qu'ils désiraient le plus. Ou du moins, c'était ce que lui désirait le plus. Jack prétendait qu'il en était de même pour lui, or il ne l'avait jamais prouvé.

Gibbs avait fréquemment vu son capitaine tripoter nerveusement son compas, l'ouvrir, le fixer quelques instants avant de refermer violemment le couvercle puis de le remettre sur sa ceinture. Comme s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y voyait. Son compas ne pointait pas le nord, mais vers ce qui lui était le plus cher. Et si ce n'était finalement pas le_ Black Pearl_ ? Bien entendu, il ne prononça jamais ses théories à voix haute, il tenait encore à la vie. Il n'était plus tout jeune, or il comptait bien profiter des années qu'il lui restait.

Au loin, Gibbs aperçut avec soulagement la bateau sur lequel ils naviguaient depuis près de deux ans. Ils se répétaient que ce n'était qu'un remplacement en attendant de faire sortir le _Pearl_ de sa prison de verre, aussi acceptaient-ils de se montrer avec sur les ports. Les deux hommes montèrent à bord, pressés de partir de cette ville autrefois si paisible qui leur était devenue hostile.

Jack déposa délicatement Angelica en l'installant en position assise, puis donna ses ordres à Gibbs qui s'exécuta, levant l'ancre. Le capitaine leva les voiles puis prit la barre en coulant un regard rapide vers Angelica, ne sachant quelle serait sa réaction lors de son réveil. Le second, de son côté, était bien content d'être rentré et d'avoir retrouvé son rhum.


	4. Chapitre 4

**After Forever – Empty memories  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil déclinait doucement dans le ciel tandis qu'une légère brise se leva. La mer était calme, aucun nuage à l'horizon ne laissait présager une tempête. Étant donné que la terre se trouvait loin à présent, pas la moindre mouette ne s'aventurait dans ces environs, ne serait-ce que pour rendre un dernier souffle et se laisser tomber dans cet océan vineux.<p>

Le faible vent n'était pas propice à la navigation, aussi les deux pirates profitaient-ils d'un bon verre de rhum en surveillant distraitement la barre ainsi que la passagère. Comme tout pirate, ils n'avaient pas de destination précise et mettraient pied à terre là où la mer sans moisson les emmènerait. La noblesse de chaque pays trouvait ce mode de vie répugnant, similaire à celui d'un sauvage. Pourtant, les pirates, eux, n'abandonneraient jamais leur liberté pour de ridicules perruques.

Ces deux opposés ne se comprenaient pas, or Jack connaissait deux personnes étant chacune passée de l'autre côté de la frontière. Élisabeth, d'abord, fille de gouverneur, habituée à vivre dans la richesse et à obtenir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, était littéralement devenue un pirate. Bon, d'accord, de nombreuses circonstances justifiaient cette situation.

De toute manière, c'était entièrement de sa faute si elle avait été entraînée dans cette histoire : si elle n'avait pas volé le médaillon de Will et emprunté son nom, les pirates l'auraient soit tuée, soit laissée en vie, ce dont il doutait fortement, ce jour-là, bien des années plus tôt. Néanmoins, cela aurait été une perte que de la laisser gâcher sa vie dans cet univers. Elle aurait épousé cet homme lui aussi haut-placé, et non pas le forgeron, eu des enfants, puis serait morte de vieillesse dans un lit brodé de fils d'or.

Jack l'aurait bien mal imaginée dans ce genre de vie. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle empruntât ce chemin et devînt le roi des pirates. Cette femme possédait un caractère bien trempé, inadapté dans cette société où elle devait se taire et obéir. Elle était juste faite pour la piraterie, pour vivre en liberté.

Cependant, il ne fallait pas oublier que, comme toutes les femmes, Élisabeth était une véritable manipulatrice. Après tout, c'était bien elle qui l'avait livré au kraken, quand bien même elle avait tout fait pour le libérer de l'antre de Davy Jones. Il se souvenait de la fois où elle l'avait embrassé. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était folle du petit Turner, aussi s'était-il demandé pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte, car elle n'était assurément pas tombée sous son charme. Ah, ça, non ! Sinon, elle serait tombée dans ses bras bien longtemps avant.

À ce moment précis, quand bien même il ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce fût, l'image d'Angelica qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs étés était apparue dans son esprit. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas songé une seule fois à elle. Bon, d'accord, peut-être une ou deux fois. Mais c'était tout. Élisabeth et Angelica se ressemblaient un peu, de toute manière : un caractère indomptable ainsi que de beaux et longs cheveux...

Jack avait bien fantasmé à une ou deux reprises sur la petite noble. Au début. Puis, après avoir fait le tour de sa personnalité imprévisible, il s'était quelque peu blasé. Surtout que Will n'avait pas caché son affection pour elle, et qu'il évitait de toucher aux femmes des autres. Pourquoi s'attirer des problèmes, alors que des milliers d'autres l'accueilleraient volontiers dans leur lit ? Surtout qu'ils pouvaient lui être utile dans sa quête pour l'immortalité, aussi préférait-il conserver des liens plutôt corrects.

Depuis que Will était devenu le capitaine du _Hollandais volant_, trois ans auparavant, Jack n'avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle du couple qui s'était marié juste avant. Il devinait que la jeune femme était à présent en possession du cœur de son mari et que ce dernier l'avait cachée dans un endroit où il pourrait aisément la retrouver dix ans plus tard.

Si Jack le désirait, il pourrait la chercher puis récupérer le cœur afin de devenir, enfin, immortel avec une flotte à la clé. Néanmoins, ce serait vraiment un coup bas de sa part : c'était lui qui l'avait rendu immortel afin qu'il pût échapper à la mort. Il ne pouvait pas simplement revenir au bout de trois ans et le tuer. Surtout, il l'admettait, qu'il appréciait ces deux gens. Quand bien même il ne le montrerait jamais, la mort de l'un d'entre eux l'attristerait.

Jack ne les considérait toutefois pas comme des amis. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow n'avait pas d'amis. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Pourquoi avoir des amis, s'il était à la tête du _Black Pearl_ ? Coulant un discret regard vers Angelica, il n'admit pas à lui-même qu'il l'avait considérée comme une amie lors de leur rencontre. Elle était devenue avec laquelle il appréciait discuter, sa compagnie était agréable.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à monsieur Gibbs qui buvait du rhum comme si la fin du monde allait arriver, il reporta bien vite son regard sur son verre encore plein depuis de longues minutes, preuve qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Son second était seulement un compagnon à qui il accordait une certaine confiance. Rien de plus. Pourquoi y aurait-il donc autre chose ?

Parmi les personnes étant passées de la piraterie à la haute bourgeoisie, Jack nota même deux hommes : l'un était celui qui avait livré le cœur de Davy Jones aux Anglais afin de récupérer son poste haut-placé, James Norrington, l'autre était Barbossa. Cependant, ce dernier était un cas particulier : il avait accepté ces richesses inutiles uniquement pour son propre intérêt, dans le seul but de retrouver Barbe Noire et de venger la perte du _Black Pearl_. Comment cet homme osait-il être aussi attaché à son navire ? Lui-même l'avait reçu de Davy Jones.

Les deux capitaines s'étaient toujours disputé le _Black Pearl_, seul vaisseau capable de distancer le _Hollandais Volant_. En plus, Barbossa avait cet horrible singe qui osait porter son nom, Jack. Simple provocation, il en était conscient. Heureusement, cet animal était à présent enfermé dans la bouteille. Bien fait pour lui. Et Barbossa semblait l'avoir déjà oublié.

Celui-ci avait d'un côté atteint l'immortalité, malgré cette malédiction de la lune, de plus il avait été ramené des morts par Calypso. Or, il avait cherché à s'en débarrasser. Pourquoi ? Certes, devenir un squelette n'avait rien de très attrayant, de plus il ne sentait rien, pourtant, il pouvait vivre éternellement ! C'était un véritable gâchis, franchement. Jack lui-même avait pu en profiter un peu, jusqu'à la levée de la malédiction. Il n'aurait pas été contre cette soi-disant malédiction, pourtant.

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne possédait aucun indice, il ne connaissait aucun autre moyen pour être immortel, même s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction. Il espérait cependant ardemment qu'une nouvelle opportunité se présenterait à lui... Avant qu'il ne fût trop vieux. D'ici deux ans, il atteindrait la quarantaine. Dur. Il entendait bien profiter éternellement de sa jeunesse. Angelica le pourrait, la chanceuse.

Cette dernière ne se réveillait toujours pas alors qu'il l'avait assommée au moins trois heures plus tôt. Le soleil vif paraissait agresser sa peau trop blanche, le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux. Avec cette longueur, si elle ne les attachait pas, ils la gêneraient. Sinon, elle pouvait toujours les couper. Mais Jack préférait les femmes aux cheveux longs... Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il se souciait de sa chevelure. Il s'en moquait bien, il voulait juste récupérer le _Pearl_.

Gibbs l'avait assailli de questions après qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en sécurité sur l'océan, quant à la raison pour laquelle cette femme se trouvait ici, et aussi comment il l'avait retrouvée. N'ayant rien de particulier à cacher, Jack avait répondu la vérité, en insistant sur le fait qu'il l'eût sauvée uniquement pour faire sortir son vaisseau de la bouteille. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait souhaité la libérer de l'emprise que les Espagnols avaient apparemment exercée sur elle durant près de deux ans.

L'image de ses yeux effrayés dans la cellule au moment où il l'avait réveillée passa dans son esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tenté de la tuer. Et elle était plus du genre à se battre qu'à se lamenter, forte comme elle était. Angelica n'aurait jamais hurlé de peur ni ne se serait comportée de cette manière. Il y avait forcément une explication.

Elle ferait mieux de lui être reconnaissante, il avait choisi de la libérer alors qu'il aurait pu être un capitaine craint et respecté à l'heure qu'il était. Il aurait pu gagner un équipage si elle n'avait pas hurlé, alertant ainsi les gardes. À la place, il avait dû les faire sortir des cellules afin de créer une diversion et de s'éclipser par derrière. Quel gâchis, il ne retrouverait certainement jamais une occasion en or comme celle-ci.

Jack n'avait pourtant pas pu la laisser là-bas. Une voix au fond de lui-même lui avait soufflé qu'il ne se le serait jamais pardonné s'il l'avait ignorée et laissée aux mains des Espagnols. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle il l'avait arrachée de leur emprise. L'idée que des gens eussent levé la main sur elle le rendait fou de rage. Qui avait osé la mettre dans un état pareil ? Elle devrait être en train de profiter de ses années en plus, pas de les gâcher dans une cellule minable.

Se passant une main sur le visage, Jack fixa son verre de rhum à l'odeur agréable qu'il n'avait pas encore bu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il coula un regard vers Angelica, puis à nouveau vers son verre. Une idée lui vint alors. C'était qu'il en avait assez de la voir inconsciente depuis aussi longtemps, ça en devenait ennuyeux.

Le capitaine se leva, sans faire attention à Joshamee Gibbs qui commençait à s'endormir après avoir bu presque tout le tonneau, puis se dirigea vers la jeune femme, toujours un verre en main. Il l'examina quelques instants avant de verser le contenu de son verre sur elle, tâchant son vêtement blanc qui prit une couleur tirant vers le jaune.

L'effet fut immédiat, Angelica prit une grande bouffée d'air, comme si elle avait été plongée dans l'eau durant un long moment et qu'elle avait besoin de reprendre désespérément sa respiration. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, apparemment, puis elle commença à regarder autour d'elle, affolée. Elle s'agrippa à une barre du bateau, comme si elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose et qu'elle allait tomber, quand bien même elle était déjà assise.

Après avoir regardé autour d'elle d'un air totalement affolé, Angelica leva les yeux vers Jack. À cet instant précis, celui-ci retrouva dans son regard la même terreur qu'au moment où il l'avait réveillée dans sa cellule blindée. Cette vision le pétrifia : il avait espéré qu'elle se comportât normalement, or ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. Avant qu'il pût réagir, la jeune femme se leva à toute vitesse puis courut vers le bord du vaisseau, prête à sauter dans la mer s'il ne l'avait pas arrêtée.

Jack l'avait saisie par la taille par-derrière, l'entourant de ses deux bras afin qu'elle ne pût s'échapper de son emprise. Était-elle devenue folle ? Comme dans la prison, Angelica commença à se débattre désespérément, donnant des coups dans le vide et hurlant. S'il ne l'éloignait pas du bord, elle finirait forcément par tomber, néanmoins, la peur lui donnait une force qui contrecarrait ses plans. Et pourquoi Gibbs ne se réveillait-il pas ? Fichu rhum ! Au moins, lui était sobre. Normalement.

Angelica se tenait toujours à la barre, l'empêchant ainsi de l'en éloigner. Jack la tenait cependant fermement, si elle tombait il tomberait avec elle. Avec Gibbs endormi, ils ne parviendraient jamais à remonter sur le petit bateau et ils mourraient noyés. Enfin, lui, en tout cas. Elle survivrait. Mais le capitaine Jack Sparrow n'avait absolument pas l'intention de mourir d'une façon aussi déshonorante, il avait sa propre fierté.

« Eh, trésor, du calme ! »

Inutile, ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet. Après de longues et interminables minutes, Angelica commença à se fatiguer, aussi Jack la tira-t-il un bon coup en arrière et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Heureusement qu'elle avait perdu autant de poids, ou bien elle lui aurait fait mal dans sa chute. Elle se trouvait à présent sur lui, et se dégagea dès qu'elle le remarqua, pour aller se recroqueviller dans un coin.

Ce n'était absolument pas normal. Jack regarda cette Angelica complètement recroquevillée et tremblante qui regardait le sol d'un air totalement perdu et affolé. Ce n'était pas l'Angelica qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas l'Angelica qu'il aimait. Non. Il retirait ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas l'Angelica qu'il appréciait. Voilà, cela sonnait beaucoup mieux d'un coup. En tout cas, si une chose était sûre, c'était que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Quelque chose de grave.

La vision qu'on lui donnait était pitoyable. Comment la femme fière et forte qu'il connaissait était-elle devenue un être aussi craintif et terrifié ? Que s'était-il passé exactement, depuis qu'il l'avait abandonnée ? Le reconnaissait-elle, déjà ? De toute manière, seule sa vision semblait la mettre dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qui, en elle, la poussait à le craindre ? Parce que la véritable Angelica n'avait pas peur de lui, pour sûr. Elle se serait tuée si c'était le cas. Elle refusait de perdre contre lui, il en était parfaitement conscient.

Jack la fixa un long moment, à court de mots. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas ? Pourquoi se contentait-elle de hurler ? Savait-elle encore parler, au moins, ou bien avait-elle oublié ? Cette perspective l'effraya. Comment communiquer, si elle persistait à se comporter ainsi ? Comment pourrait-elle profiter de ses années supplémentaires dans cet état ? Et, plus que tout, comment avait-elle fini ainsi ? L'avait-on torturée ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Elle ne possédait aucun secret majeur... Enfin, normalement.

Il y avait certes cette immortalité, cependant elle était intransmissible, alors pourquoi perdre son temps à la torturer psychologiquement, et certainement physiquement, quand bien même il n'avait pas encore vu de traces de coups ou bien de blessures sur son corps ? Il détestait cette Angelica-là. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un souhaitait subir un traitement similaire et finir ainsi.

Jack était assis par-terre, deux mètres plus loin. Angelica semblait souffrir, à en juger ses expressions faciales. Il aurait voulu la soulager, toutefois il ne s'y connaissait pas en médecine et elle ne le laissait pas l'approcher de toute manière. Elle secouait un peu la tête, en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Ses bras entouraient ses jambes repliées qu'elle gardait près de son corps. C'était comme si elle recherchait une certaine protection et que cette position la rassurait.

Se comportait-elle aussi de cette façon en compagnie des Espagnols ? Et que lui faisaient-ils ? C'était bien quelque chose qu'il aimerait savoir. Passait-elle ses journées enfermée dans cette cellule ou bien en sortait-elle parfois ? Que se passait-il à ce moment-là ? Qu'est-ce que ces Espagnols avaient en tête, en la gardant dans leurs sous-sol, loin de la capitale, en plus ? Pourquoi ce peuple pieux gardait-il un « serviteur de Satan », comme il le disait si bien, alors qu'ils refusaient l'existence de quelqu'un qui avait défié Dieu ?

Dieu... Quelle bonne blague. Il n'existait pas. Si c'était le cas, Angelica ne serait pas dans cette situation, alors qu'elle avait été dans un couvent durant presque dix années de sa vie. Ce Dieu ne lui aurait pas donné un père aussi indigne qui s'était servi d'elle dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. De plus, il lui aurait accordé l'immortalité à lui, pas à elle.

On lui avait dit que la Fontaine de Jouvence mettait à l'épreuve, et c'était bien vrai. Il avait eu le choix entre voler les années de l'un des mourants ou bien d'en sauver l'un des deux, à ce moment-là. Il avait refusé que cette femme pour qui avait eu autrefois de l'affection mourût. De plus, aucun n'aurait accepté de boire l'eau de l'un des calices en sachant que Jack boirait le contenu de l'autre. Au final, il avait fait ce qu'il avait pensé être le mieux : sauver Angelica. Depuis, elle lui en voulait certainement. Néanmoins, lui était plutôt content de l'avoir tirée des griffes de la mort.

Angelica ne devrait pas être effrayée, mais en colère, au contraire. Rien que pour l'épisode de la Fontaine de Jouvence, il avait conduit Barbossa jusqu'à Barbe Noire, accomplissant ainsi la prophétie. Et, pour couronner le tout, il l'avait abandonnée sur une île déserte. Et encore, ce n'était qu'un fragment de leur histoire commune. Il y avait déjà leur rencontre, et son départ alors qu'elle lui avait longuement parlé de vivre tous les deux sur l'océan. Au final, il avait comme eu peur et s'était enfui. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne comprenait pas cette sorte de frayeur qu'il avait ressentie à cette époque.

Jack s'approcha doucement d'elle, en ignorant les ronflements de monsieur Gibbs un peu plus loin. Celui-ci restait tout de même imprévisible, il faisait de sacrés dégâts avec de l'alcool dans le sang. Angelica parut sentir sa présence plus près d'elle et se recroquevilla encore plus, sans dire mot, comme si elle n'en était pas capable. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal tombé du nid et complètement perdu.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne cria pas. Jack approcha lentement une main vraisemblablement tremblante vers elle, or, au moment où il l'effleura, celle-ci se tendit et porta ses mains à sa tête, comme s'il était sur le point de l'abattre. Figé sur place, il enleva finalement sa main, en détournant le regard quelques instants, un regard triste traversant son visage. Mais pourquoi se comportait-il de la sorte ? Il lui suffisait juste de la forcer à parler. Pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait... »

Il ne connaîtrait décidément pas le moyen de faire sortir le _Black Pearl_ de la bouteille de si tôt. Fichus Espagnols.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai oublié de mettre les différents objectifs de cette fic que j'ai accomplis au fur et à mesure, je rattrape donc cette erreur. Il s'agit des diverses requêtes de Zimra David (n'oublions pas que cette fic lui est destinée).<strong>

**Présence de Gibbs -_ fait_**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je n'avais pas prévu de publier maintenant. En ce moment, je suis en cours (oui, c'est mal), et j'ai eu pitié de ma jumelle. Zimra, magne-toi *air innocent***

* * *

><p><strong>Beseech – Lost<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette prison durant deux ans, Angelica avait comme perdu conscience. Elle ne savait jamais ce qui se passait, ce qui allait se produire, elle ne pensait même plus. En clair, elle était littéralement devenue une coquille vide. Les Espagnols la manipulaient, telle une poupée qu'elle était, bien que fragile pourtant.<p>

Durant tout ce temps, elle était restée indifférente au monde extérieur qu'elle ne percevait plus. Elle comprenait ce qu'on lui disait, or il s'agissait en général d'ordres simples qui ne nécessitaient pas de réflexion particulière. Elle obéissait, soumise, comme si elle avait compris depuis le temps que cela ne servait à rien de se battre, puisqu'elle perdrait forcément. Pourquoi résister, si ce n'était que pour souffrir encore plus au final ?

Angelica aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps elle était restée dans ces sous-sols, ni à quoi ressemblait le soleil. En abandonnant toute conscience et trace d'humanité, elle en avait aussi perdu ses souvenirs. Elle réagissait à son prénom, or c'était tout. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait, qui elle était, comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle ne se posait de toute manière jamais de questions. Pour quoi faire ? Obtenir les réponses désirées ne l'aurait avancée à rien. Cela ne l'aurait jamais libérée de l'emprise de ces gens.

Livrée à elle-même, la jeune femme ne répondait alors plus qu'à ses instincts primaires. Elle était aussi devenue plus que craintive, voire paranoïaque à sa façon : là-bas, tous lui voulaient du mal, d'où sa déduction que chaque personne qu'elle croisait finirait par la blesser. Elle vivait constamment dans la peur et ne trouvait jamais le repos. Si la mort existait, elle ne voulait absolument pas d'elle.

Les seules fois où Angelica était sortie de sa cellule, c'était uniquement pour sentir une douleur atroce, et même voir du sang. Beaucoup de sang. C'était en général le sien, probablement. Chaque petit coup la faisait atrocement souffrir, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une égratignure. Au début, cela l'avait véritablement surprise, cependant elle avait fini par s'y habituer, en quelque sorte. Elle avait fini par être terrifiée à l'idée de sortir de cette pièce où on la laissait dormir et un peu manger. C'était son seul refuge.

Elle s'était sûrement débattue au début, lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Ses souvenirs ne remontaient pas jusque là, c'était bien trop ancien. C'était à peine si elle se souvenait de la journée qui venait de se dérouler et qui n'avait de toute manière pas été bien différente des autres. Au moins, ne plus réfléchir avait limité la souffrance : elle ne rêvait pas du monde extérieur, ni ne regrettait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pendant tout ce temps.

Ces journées rythmées avaient pourtant été bouleversées par Jack Sparrow lui-même. Les personnes qui l'emprisonnaient avaient souvent prononcé ce nom qui lui semblait vaguement familier et éveillait en elle un sentiment de haine ainsi qu'un autre qui lui était inconnu. Elle le haïssait plus que tout. Entendre ce nom lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Sans en prendre pleinement conscience, elle sentait que si elle le croisait un jour, elle le tuerait.

Lorsqu'on l'avait réveillée dans sa cellule, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler de toutes ses forces en voyant cet homme. Elle était totalement incapable de se battre contre lui. Alors qu'elle ne possédait plus aucun souvenir, elle avait reconnu le visage de cet homme qui avait couvert sa bouche de sa main afin d'étouffer ses cris. Il allait la tuer. Définitivement. Son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus et elle s'était débattue dans le but de s'enfuir. Sa vie ici n'était déjà pas agréable, mais s'il venait pour la torturer encore plus...

Angelica ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Néanmoins, à ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait que se débattre de manière désespérée en donnant des coups dans le vide. Elle était totalement impuissante face à cet homme qui avait pu aisément la dominer et lui faire perdre conscience. Elle avait souhaité le combattre, or elle en avait été incapable.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à se réveiller sur son misérable matelas de chiffons dans cette cellule grise, elle avait senti une chaleur. Quelque chose de chaud l'illuminait et la réchauffait. C'était si agréable... Elle avait cru se trouver dans un bon rêve, pour une fois, dans un lieu où nul ne l'attendrait. Une douce brise caressait son visage creux et lui donnait comme un second souffle. Elle s'était sentie revivre.

Pourtant, un liquide tiède dont l'odeur lui semblait familière l'avait tirée de ses pensées. Au lieu d'un monde gris, elle avait vu un monde illuminé s'étendant autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait sur une sorte de plate-forme en bois, entourée d'eau qui s'étendait à l'infini. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur et aucun nuage ne le gâchait. Se trouvait-elle au Paradis ? Cet endroit était si agréable...

En levant les yeux, Angelica s'aperçut toutefois que ses espoirs étaient vains : Jack Sparrow se tenait devant elle. Elle n'était pas morte mais bien vivante. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle près de lui dans un tel endroit ? Sans prendre la peine de chercher une réponse, elle chercha à s'enfuir le plus loin possible : l'océan l'accueillerait sans aucun doute. Elle était prête à sauter pour lui échapper. Elle refusait de rester près de cet homme qui était la cause de tous ses malheurs et qu'elle haïssait plus que tout au monde.

Une fois de plus, ses vains efforts l'avaient forcée à se recroqueviller dans un coin, en s'attendant au pire. Cet endroit si agréable était gâché par la présence de cet homme. Était-ce lui qui l'avait emmenée ici ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne cherchait pas à savoir, elle en était incapable. Cet homme lui voulait du mal et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle avait peur de mourir, quand bien même sa vie n'avait rien d'enviable. Elle se raccrochait pourtant à ce qui prouvait son existence, de peur qu'elle disparût.

En entendant la voix de cet homme, Angelica s'était rendue compte d'une chose : les gens qui la maintenaient prisonnière lui parlaient dans un langage qui lui était familier et naturel, comme si elle l'avait parlé toute sa vie, alors que lui utilisait un dialecte familier mais pas naturel, comme si elle ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis toujours. Néanmoins, elle comprenait parfaitement ces deux langues, ce qui l'étonnait.

Même si elle les comprenait, elle était incapable de les parler. Elle avait essayé, or elle n'y était jamais parvenue. C'était comme si elle avait oublié comme faire. À part crier, elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce fût, elle devait utiliser ses mains pour s'exprimer ou bien se terrer dans son silence. Elle enviait ces deux hommes avec elle qui étaient capable de parler, comme si cela leur était totalement naturel et évident. Pourquoi n'en était-elle pas capable ?

Depuis deux mois qu'elle se trouvait en leur compagnie, Angelica avait comme commencé à retrouver conscience. Elle s'était remise à réfléchir. Ne pas recevoir de coups ni de blessures chaque jour l'avait presque perturbée, elle s'était demandée s'il n'attendait pas qu'elle baissât sa garde afin qu'il pût la faire encore plus souffrir. Or, en deux mois, il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Jack lui parlait, néanmoins elle ne le regardait pas et restait recroquevillée dans ces moments-là.

La jeune femme appréciait ce nouvel endroit où elle vivait. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de tempête, l'air était chaud et agréable. Elle aimait passer du temps sur le pont à laisser le soleil lui donner de la force. Si elle avait eu du mal à supporter sa lumière au départ, à présent elle s'y était totalement habituée. Sa peau blanche avait commencé à absorber des couleurs et lui donner un teint plus vivant. L'air marin lui manquait lorsqu'ils mettaient pied à terre afin de s'approvisionner en nourriture ainsi qu'en eau.

Angelica les accompagnait à chaque fois et restait près d'eux durant leurs commissions. Elle tenait la veste de monsieur Gibbs, comme une enfant, afin de ne pas les perdre de vue. Ces endroits l'intimidaient, il y avait beaucoup de personnes, surtout des pirates qui se battaient entre eux ou étaient totalement ivres. Notamment à Tortuga, port qui lui paraissait plutôt familier. Elle avait dû s'y rendre autrefois ; cela signifiait-il qu'elle était un pirate ?

À part lors des tempêtes, elle n'aidait pas sur le bateau et laissait les deux hommes s'en charger. Si elle se sentait en sécurité auprès de l'homme barbu et un peu alcoolique, elle se méfiait toujours de Jack qu'elle avait tenté d'assassiner une fois dans son sommeil. Elle était parvenue à subtiliser un couteau puis s'était infiltrée dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, alors qu'il était censé dormir. Au moment où elle abattit son arme, celui-ci attrapa son poignet et la fixa. Pourquoi ne dormait-il pas ?

Cet incident s'était produit au bout d'une semaine. À l'époque, elle n'était pas arrivée à une telle récupération de sa conscience. Elle était encore bien trop effrayée et répondait principalement de ses pulsions ou instincts. Elle ne s'était pas encore rendue compte que cet homme n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle et n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de le faire. Cependant, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Une partie d'elle-même se tenait toujours prête à répondre en cas d'attaque.

Gibbs lui parlait aussi, et elle tentait de communiquer avec lui en utilisant ses mains, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas avec Jack qui lançait toujours des regards jaloux et de haine à son second, lequel les ignorait. Cet homme la mettait en confiance, il n'était jamais méchant avec elle, mais tentait à chaque fois de savoir si elle allait bien. Elle l'aimait bien, il était gentil. Lui au moins ne lèverait jamais la main sur elle, elle en était persuadée.

En se remettant à être consciente du monde extérieur, Angelica avait aussi récupéré des souvenirs, mais pas n'importe lesquels. Il ne s'agissait pas de souvenirs de son passé qui l'auraient probablement aidée à parler à nouveau. Elle se remémorait progressivement sa vie dans la prison, les traitements qu'on lui avait fait subir. Sa peur, sa douleur... Elle avait mis plusieurs mois pour devenir une coquille vide, comme elle le disait si bien. Au départ, elle était pleinement consciente de sa situation.

En retrouvant des souvenirs, Angelica avait cherché des traces de blessures sur son corps, or elle n'en avait trouvé que peu, comme si elle n'en avait eu qu'un petit peu, voire pas du tout. Pourtant, elle se souvenait très clairement de ces journées de douleur qu'elle visualisait parfaitement. Quelque chose en elle lui soufflait qu'elle n'était pas normale, mais différente des autres. Une faible voix lui indiquait que c'était la raison pour laquelle on en voulait à sa peau. Pourtant, elle se souvenait d'une autre raison qui expliquait pourquoi elle était encore en vie à ce moment précis.

En s'en rappelant, Angelica avait été terrorisée. Elle avait d'abord cru à un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, certains signes lui avaient confirmé la véracité de cette raison. Maintenant encore, elle appréhendait ce qu'elle savait allait arriver. Elle avait peur, et nul ne la sauverait cette fois. Même pas Jack. D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui viendrait-il en aide ? Il cherchait probablement un moyen pour se débarrasser d'elle, et il s'agissait là une occasion en or.

Cette pensée lui faisait mal au cœur, sans qu'elle sût pourquoi. L'idée que Jack ne s'en soucierait pas la blessait profondément, comme si elle espérait quelque chose de sa part. C'était stupide. Pourquoi regretterait-elle une telle chose, alors qu'elle le détestait de tout son être ? Elle était censée le haïr, pourtant elle s'était rendue compte peu de temps auparavant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Il lui arrivait de le fixer pendant de longues minutes, étudiant ses moindres faits et gestes, sa tenue, sa coiffure, son visage.

Dans ces moments-là, des sentiments inconnus l'envahissaient. Elle ne réussissait pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Elle connaissait cet homme avant d'être fait prisonnière, elle en était plus que certaine. Dans ce cas, qui était-il pour elle ? Pourquoi envahissait-il ses pensées dès qu'il se trouvait près d'elle ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le sortir de sa tête ? Plus elle reprenait conscience, plus il s'infiltrait profondément dans son esprit. Pourquoi ?

Angelica ne savait pas quel rôle il avait joué dans sa vie, ni comment il l'avait retrouvée, ni pourquoi il l'avait sauvée ce jour-là. Si cela avait été son intention dès le départ, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas libéré plus tôt ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée souffrir ? Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, depuis quand elle avait été enfermée, néanmoins Gibbs lui avait dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue depuis deux ans. Cela pourrait correspondre. Durant tout ce temps, il n'était pas venu une seule fois s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle ne comptait sûrement pas beaucoup pour lui. Elle était vraisemblablement une distraction.

Elle lui était plutôt reconnaissante de l'avoir fait s'évader, toutefois elle lui en voulait de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. S'il tenait à elle comme elle l'espérait dans son for interne, il serait venu bien avant. Or, il l'avait laissée croupir deux années entières dans cet endroit qui l'avait traumatisée, en compagnie de ces gens terrifiantes. Elle ne se souvenait peut-être de rien, néanmoins elle savait qu'il l'avait faite souffrir plus d'une fois dans le passé.

Souvent, notamment la nuit, Angelica revoyait des scènes quotidiennes qu'elle vivait là-bas. Après, elle ne parvenait jamais à se rendormir, et allait profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Gibbs et Jack dormaient toujours la nuit, ils venaient rarement sur le pont durant ces moments-ci, aussi était-elle consciente qu'elle était tranquille pendant un moment. Elle s'asseyait à l'avant du bateau qui ne bougeait pas à cause de l'ancre, en profitant d'un petit vent frais qui emporterait sans doute ces images au loin.

Pourtant, cela n'arrivait jamais. Ces flashs persistaient dans son esprit et la forçaient à se renfermer un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle n'arriverait jamais à en parler à qui ce fût, elle ne trouverait jamais les mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle souhaitait juste oublier, mais cela était trop demander. Dans ces instants de tristesse, elle regardait l'eau vineuse et avait envie d'y sombrer. Cependant, cette voix au fond d'elle-même persistait à lui rappeler qu'elle n'était normale et qu'elle ne mourrait pas aussi facilement.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas mourir ? Les blessures qu'on lui avait infligées durant ces deux années auraient dû la tuer. Elle se rappelait qu'ils faisaient des entailles partout sur son corps et regardaient le sang couler à l'infini, durant des heures, comme si elle ne pouvait s'en vider. Elle devrait contenir cinq litres de sang, or des dizaines s'écoulaient de ses veines, sans qu'elle pût comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne comprenait plus son corps. Avait-elle toujours été ainsi ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle surprise ? Cela devrait lui paraître évident.

Mise à part sa quantité illimitée de sang, Angelica en avait assez de sa sensibilité exacerbée quant aux blessures physiques. Pourquoi souffrait-elle tant pour une simple égratignure ? Lorsque Jack s'était rappé l'avant-bras, il avait légèrement grimacé de douleur, or c'était tout. Elle aurait hurlé sous l'effet de la souffrance engendrée. Pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'était pas faible. Dans ce cas, pourquoi réagissait-elle de la sorte ? Qui pouvait répondre à ses questions ?

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas normale ? Quelle était cette voix qui le lui soufflait ? Pourquoi celle-ci ne répondait-elle donc pas à ses interrogations ? Elle ne demandait rien à Jack, car une partie d'elle se méfiait toujours de lui. Toutefois, elle avait comme l'impression qu'il connaissait les secrets tournant autour d'elle, il n'avait pas paru surpris de voir son égratignure de l'autre jour disparaître entièrement en à peine une journée. Il lui cachait quelque chose.

Il faisait nuit, Angelica laissait le vent faire voler ses cheveux. La lune à moitié pleine était légèrement masquée par des nuages. Quelques étoiles tentaient de s'imposer sur cette large toile noire. L'océan sombre reflétait la lune ainsi que quelques étoiles, les plus brillantes. Cet univers était incroyablement calme, elle le préférait largement à la cellule d'où elle ne voyait jamais le ciel. Ici, elle se sentait libre, bien. Ainsi, c'était ce à quoi ressemblait le monde. Tout du moins, celui de Jack et Gibbs.

Angelica n'avait pas parlé depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait articulé des mots. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans cette prison en Espagne, elle se rappelait qu'elle parlait, puis elle s'était progressivement tue. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien sur sa vie, ni même de comment parler ? La nuit, dans ces moments de solitude après l'un de ces cauchemars du passé, elle s'exerçait à parler, pour ne produire que quelques sons.

Elle savait lire, écrire, alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à former des mots avec sa voix ? Pourquoi celle-ci la trahissait-elle ? Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ? Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés sur elle, en réfléchissant. Si elle retrouvait ses souvenirs perdus, arriverait-elle à parler ? Elle souhaitait juste y parvenir... Ses exercices nocturnes ne semblaient que porter peu de fruits. La jeune femme réussissait à prononcer les voyelles, mais c'était tout.

Alors qu'elle tentait à nouveau de formuler un mot avec ses cordes vocales, sa gorge l'irrita et elle se mit à tousser à plusieurs reprises. Ses poumons la brûlaient, la douleur était intenable. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à se calmer, elle examina sa main. Cela s'était encore produit. Depuis quelques temps, cette « toux » était devenue plus récurrente et surtout insistante. Elle toussait de plus en plus longtemps et en recrachait des quantités plus importantes à chaque fois.

Angelica regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelque chose où elle pourrait s'essuyer la main. Elle remarqua un seau avec une corde qu'ils utilisaient lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'eau, et pas spécialement douce, et que l'eau de mer faisait l'affaire. Elle s'en saisit avec la main qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée pour se recouvrir la bouche, puis récupéra de l'eau. Ce n'était pas évident, avec une seule main. Elle plongea l'autre dans le liquide salé et frais, en le regardant se colorer d'une autre couleur.

Après avoir frotté quelques instants, Angelica examina sa main : le sang était parti. Durant ces deux années, elle avait résisté à toutes les maladies, or celle-ci ne la quittait pas et progressait plutôt rapidement. Elle tenait tout de même à ce qu'aucun des deux pirates ne le remarquât et avait toujours fait en sorte d'avoir un morceau de tissu où s'essuyer la main si elle venait à cracher du sang devant eux. Elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de leur pitié, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire de toute manière.

Un sentiment de peur ne la quittait tout de même pas. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Le moment était presque arrivé, et elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystère autour d'Angelica : fait.<strong>


	6. Chapitre 6

**Un chapitre pour soutenir ma jumelle dans ses révisions. Ne t'en fais pas, tu passeras !**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirenia – All my dreams<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant ce milieu océanique calmement. Cependant, Jack Sparrow et son « équipage » étaient déjà levés et s'affairaient sur le bateau. La journée s'annonçait calme et ensoleillée avec suffisamment de vent pour voyager en paix. Rien d'alarmant à signaler, donc.<p>

Gibbs mettait les voiles et Jack s'occupait de la barre tandis qu'Angelica surveillait l'horizon. Elle aidait peu, or elle se chargeait fréquemment de cette tâche-là, prête à leur faire signe si une terre apparaissait au loin, même si elle était incapable de formuler des mots simples, tels que « terre en vue ». Quand bien même elle serait en mesure de parler, qu'aurait-elle à dire ? Elle ne possédait même pas de souvenirs de sa « vraie » vie qui s'était envolée deux ans plus tôt, à en juger ce qu'on lui avait dit.

La mer huileuse ne laissait aucune place à la terre. Avec leurs réserves d'eau et de nourriture, ils pourraient encore tenir trois ou quatre jours, ce qui leur laissait du temps devant eux, cependant il leur faudrait mettre pied à terre avant l'épuisement des provisions, ou bien ils se fatigueraient trop. Chacun sur ce navire en était conscient et faisait tout pour arriver à leur destination. Ils économisaient la nourriture ainsi que l'eau, afin de survivre le plus longtemps possible. Ils se promirent qu'une fois à terre, ils s'offriraient un festin.

Le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux qui auraient bien besoin d'être lavés, comme les deux hommes autour d'elle. Chacun d'entre eux empestait la transpiration de même que la saleté, ce qui était normal au bout de presque quinze jours sans prendre le moindre bain. Ils ne se baignaient pas dans la mer tout autour d'eux, car ils pourraient s'éloigner du petit bateau. De plus, Angelica refusait de se baigner nue devant ces deux hommes, notamment Jack.

Angelica occupait aussi des journées en cuisinant. Elle s'était découvert un certain talent pour cette activité, ce qui lui laissait penser qu'elle aimait passer du temps à préparer les repas autrefois. Voir que les deux hommes mangeaient de la nourriture sans la cuisiner avant l'avait quelque peu prise de court. Comment acceptaient-ils de manger ainsi ? N'en avaient-ils pas assez, alors que la cuisine était infinie et variée ? Les deux hommes ne manquaient jamais de se régaler de ses repas. Voir leur plaisir lui procurait la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait.

Cette vie sur ce bateau était décidément paisible. Ils n'avaient croisé quasiment personne, l'océan étant si vaste… Il s'étendait au loin, sans que rien ne pût l'arrêter. Parfois, la terre leur faisait obstacle. Si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'Angelica aimait cette vie de liberté. Elle avait parfois l'impression que ces longs mois dans cet endroit sombre et humide n'étaient qu'un rêve lointain. Pourtant, sa toux ensanglantée lui rappelait toujours le contraire.

La jeune femme de trente ans reposa la longue-vue, sentant ses poumons l'irriter. Elle attrapa l'un de ces mouchoirs épais qu'elle conservait toujours sur elle dans ces moments-là, puis se mit à tousser, en crachant du sang au passage. Fort heureusement, elle n'en crachait pas suffisamment pour en laisser dégouliner, ce qui alerterait les deux hommes, déjà occupés par leurs tâches. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sussent. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de toute manière, son destin était déjà scellé.

Y penser l'effrayait. Elle n'avait pas envie que cela se produisît. Elle souhaitait simplement continuer cette vie tranquille où elle n'avait rien à craindre. Était-ce trop demander ? Était-elle égoïste ? Ceux qui l'avaient capturée et retenue captive durant tout ce temps étaient probablement à sa recherche depuis deux mois. Sa disparition les avait assurément alarmés, surtout qu'elle leur était utile. Et il était presque temps. Il arrivait à grands pas, le moment où…

« Capitaine, j'ai sorti le _Pearl_ ! Depuis deux mois qu'il est planqué sous le parquet… »

Le... _Pearl_ ? Comme dans _Black Pearl_ ? Pourquoi ce nom lui semblait-il familier ? Où l'avait-elle déjà entendu ? Une image d'un grand bateau majestueux voguant sur les flots apparut dans son esprit. Était-ce un somptueux navire ? Où l'avait-elle déjà vu auparavant ? Ce nom évoquait aussi en elle une bataille… Et… Une… Bouteille ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Gibbs voulait dire, lorsqu'il parlait de sortir le _Pearl_ ? Il était bien plus grand que ce bateau où ils se trouvaient actuellement, et il ne pourrait évidemment pas être caché sous un parquet.

Angelica se retourna lentement, comme si elle était gelée, pétrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de la sorte ? Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part et l'avait reconnu, quand bien même monsieur Gibbs n'avait pas donné son titre entier. Le _Black Pearl_, plus fréquemment surnommé le_ Pearl_. C'était un navire connu, il était le seul capable de faire une chose… Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à s'en rappeler ?

Dans les mains de Joshamee se trouvait une bouteille. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. À l'intérieur, une sorte de nuage sombre enveloppait un bateau maltraité par la tempête. C'était comme une réplique réduite de cet imposant vaisseau qui était apparu dans son esprit. Pourquoi paraissaient-ils porter une telle attention à cette bouteille ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils cachée sous le plancher ?

Angelica restait immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce modèle réduit que monsieur Gibbs tenait. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Son esprit était vide à ce moment précis, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Elle était simplement obnubilée par cet étrange bateau. Elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant… Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi Gibbs et Jack y tenaient-ils tant ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lâcha la longue-vue qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Celle-ci tomba au sol, en manquant de briser le verre. Elle n'y portait aucune attention et ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

* * *

><p>Jack s'occupait tranquillement de la barre, se contentant d'aller tout droit, en attendant qu'Angelica remarquât une terre quelque part. Il se trouvait à l'arrière du bateau, tandis que la jeune femme se tenait à l'avant, à l'affût de la moindre parcelle de terre habitée ou pas. Même une île déserte lui suffirait, ils seraient en mesure de trouver de l'eau ainsi que des fruits, voire même du gibier. Et elle pourrait leur cuisiner de délicieux plats…<p>

Le capitaine gardait son regard posé sur la jeune Espagnole devant lui. Depuis deux mois qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, elle n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche pour prononcer le moindre mot. Comme si elle en était incapable. Elle persistait à communiquer avec ses mains ou bien des gestes de la tête, même si elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'on lui disait. C'était comme si elle n'arrivait pas à formuler des phrases, que c'était devenu hors de sa portée. Comme si elle avait oublié.

Quand bien même Angelica ne parlait plus, il se doutait de certaines choses : elle avait perdu la mémoire. Elle avait regardé l'océan avec un tel étonnement, la première fois, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle se comportait comme une enfant naïve et ignorante. C'en était presque effrayant. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Avoir été enfermée l'aurait transformée à ce point ?

Jack aurait voulu retourner à Valence et donner une bonne leçon à ces Espagnols. Parce qu'à présent, Angelica faisait partie de son équipage, et il refusait qu'on fît du mal à ses compagnons d'armes. Cela n'avait rien de particulièrement personnel. Il lui fallait des matelots en pleine forme, pas des… Coquilles vides comme elle. Il aurait pu se débarrasser d'elle depuis longtemps, or il n'avait rien fait. Il ne fallait pas oublier le problème du _Black Pearl_.

Dans tous les cas, avec ou sans mémoire, Angelica se comportait toujours aussi froidement avec lui. Elle ne criait pas comme lors de leurs retrouvailles, cependant elle évitait de se retrouver seule ou proche de lui, et lui envoyait des regards durs, lui intimant de la laisser en paix. Elle était destinée à le haïr, cela semblait inévitable. Enfin, d'un côté, il fallait l'admettre, c'était un peu sa faute si elle s'était retrouvée dans cette prison.

Bon, d'accord, c'était entièrement sa faute. Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était voulu ! Il n'avait pas volontairement envoyé les Espagnols à sa poursuite. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait remarqué qu'il y avait eu un témoin à ce moment-là, lorsque le père et la fille avaient bu l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Enfin, cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de l'abandonner là-bas. Pourquoi s'embêter avec une femme, de toute manière ? Il voulait montrer à Gibbs qu'il se trompait lorsqu'il disait qu'il avait eu tort de l'abandonner : la preuve, il n'avait rien ressenti. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait.

Quiconque connaissait Jack avait eu vent de sa lâcheté. Cette dernière ne l'avait absolument pas empêché de retourner sur l'île un an plus tard, afin d'obtenir de la part d'Angelica un moyen de libérer son vaisseau. Le_ Black Pearl _ne méritait pas un tel sort, un navire aussi magnifique était digne de voguer sur les mers des Caraïbes. Si Barbe Noire n'était pas déjà mort, il le renverrait encore plusieurs fois à la mort. Et Barbossa de même.

Son fichu ex-second avait perdu le _Pearl_ comme un débutant. Il avait laissé Teach prendre le dessus et le réduire à cette taille avec Jack le singe. Non pas qu'il se souciait de ce macaque, il pouvait crever, il s'en moquerait parfaitement. Barbossa aurait mieux fait de rester mort. Pourquoi Tia Dalma l'avait-elle ressuscité ? Cette maudite sorcière ! Et elle prétendait que c'était pour le sauver de l'antre de Davy Jones. Ah ! La bonne blague. Il s'en serait très bien sorti tout seul, comme d'habitude.

Après s'être rendu compte qu'Angelica s'était envolée nul-ne-savait-où, Jack, avec l'aide de monsieur Gibbs, s'était mis à la recherche de son maudit second qui l'avait abandonné sur une île déserte bien des années plus tôt. Après des mois à farfouiller sur l'océan, ils étaient enfin parvenus à retrouver le _Queen Anne's Revenge_, dont Barbossa avait pris le commandement. Comme il faisait le fier, avec son nouvel équipage ainsi que sa nouvelle épée. Angelica l'aurait tué si elle l'avait vu à cet instant précis. Comment réagirait-elle, d'ailleurs, en le voyant ?

Par précaution, Joshamee avait pris deux autres bouteilles contenant un navire chacun au moment où il avait récupéré le _Black Pearl_. Ils avaient brisé l'une des deux au-dessus de l'océan, or le navire s'était comme évaporé dans un nuage de fumée au loin. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas fait la même bêtise avec leur précieux navire, ou bien les conséquences auraient été plus que regrettables. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un essai pour parvenir à l'extraire de sa prison de verre.

Barbossa ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait mettre des bateaux dans des bouteilles jusqu'à leur arrivée. Tous ceux capturés par Barbe Noire avaient donc disparu, sinon il serait tombé dessus, au bout d'un an et demi sur ce navire. Il avait examiné la bouteille cobaye qu'il restait, puis l'avait brisée avec son épée magique qui lui permettait de faire bien des choses, comme souffler le vent ou bien ressusciter les morts.

Pourtant, à nouveau, le bateau était parti en fumée. Cela semblait sans espoir. Comment réussir à trouver une solution ? Si seulement Angelica n'était pas partie de cette île… Maudite fût-elle. Par sa faute, ils devaient naviguer sur ce petit bateau depuis deux longues années. Cela aurait certes pu être pire, toutefois le capitaine Jack Sparrow refusait de s'abaisser à ce niveau. Sa réputation chuterait si on le savait capitaine d'un tel navire, avec un équipage si limité.

La découverte inattendue d'Angelica lui avait redonné de l'espoir. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir récupérer leur bâtiment, après deux ans de recherche. Néanmoins, son comportement l'avait dissuadé de lui montrer son trésor : elle fuyait sans cesse, se recroquevillait sur elle-même et se contentait de hurler. Que faire ? Se souvenait-elle seulement du moyen pour libérer le _Pearl_ ? Son instinct lui avait dit de ne pas le lui montrer. Pour le moment.

Cependant, depuis deux mois, Angelica avait progressé quant à ses réactions : elle tremblait moins, se tenait de plus en plus droite, et surtout, communiquait plus, à sa manière, en tout cas. Jack s'était dit qu'elle se remettrait bien vite à parler, et, qu'à ce moment-là, il lui poserait la question. En attendant, il préférait attendre, d'autant plus qu'elle continuait de l'éviter, à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Alors, pendant qu'elle se tenait de dos, Jack la regardait. C'était dans ces moments-ci qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver la bonne vieille Angelica, celle qu'il avait toujours connue. Elle ne changeait décidément pas, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il la connaissait depuis bien longtemps, en y pensant. Il se souvenait encore de son séjour en Espagne, jusqu'au moment où il était parti. La revoir deux ans plus tôt alors qu'elle avait volé son identité avait fait resurgir en lui des souvenirs, tel que celui-ci.

Le capitaine Sparrow haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il la vit tousser. Une petite irritation, peut-être ? Il ne connaissait pas tous les effets de la Fontaine de Jouvence, ni, donc, si elle pouvait tomber malade. Normalement, elle devrait quand même y survivre, étant donné toutes les années qu'elle conservait en elle-même. Était-elle seulement encore consciente qu'elle possédait la vie de son père ? Pourquoi avait-elle subitement agrippé un mouchoir ? Et pourquoi en portait-elle un sur elle ? Et pourquoi…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'apparition de Gibbs avec le _Black Pearl _dans ses mains. Pourquoi cet idiot l'avait-il sorti ? Le bruit de la longue-vue qui tomba au sol attira à nouveau son attention vers Angelica, laquelle se tenait là, immobile, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle avait vu un mort, son père, par exemple. Jack regarda une fois de plus le _Pearl_ puis posa les yeux sur elle pour finir. C'était bien la bouteille qu'elle regardait. Enfin quelque chose qui la faisait réagir !

Avant qu'il ne pût réagir, Angelica se précipita à l'intérieur du bateau puis s'enferma dans la pièce qui lui était réservée. Pourquoi s'était-elle comportée de la sorte ? Pourquoi fuir ? Il voulut se jeter à sa poursuite, néanmoins il s'en empêcha. Elle reviendrait d'elle-même, et pour voir le_ Black Pearl_. Jack posa une fois de plus son regard sur la bouteille. Cette fois-ci, il lui ferait cracher toutes les réponses nécessaires.

Le capitaine prit la bouteille des mains de son second qu'il congédia, puis alla à l'intérieur du bateau, dans une pièce commune et principale où se trouvait au milieu une table. La mer calme ne la ferait pas tomber, aussi la posa-t-il dessus, avant de disparaître dans un coin. C'était comme s'il posait un morceau de fromage afin de faire sortir une souris de sa cachette dans le but de se jeter dessus, tel un chat.

* * *

><p>Sans qu'elle s'en rendît compte, le soleil s'était déjà couché et l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus imposante. Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait cette calme et douce mer vineuse. Angelica, allongée sur son lit, décida de se lever. La vue de cette étrange bouteille l'avait totalement bouleversée. Depuis, elle s'était mise à voir des images dans sa tête, de toutes sortes.<p>

Elle avait vu ce bateau, le _Black Pearl_, sur l'océan. Son équipage se battait avec d'autres pirates provenant d'un autre navire, le _Queen Anne's Revenge_. Les deux capitaines croisaient leurs épées, le perdant perdit l'une de ses jambes. Puis, son bateau fut embouteillé. Elle s'en souvenait, car elle était présente à ce moment précis. Elle se battait avec l'équipage du _Queen Anne's Revenge_. Avec son père, Barbe Noire.

Des souvenirs refaisaient surface, à son grand bonheur. Elle avait presque du mal à y croire. L'autorisait-on enfin à retrouver sa véritable identité avant le moment venu ? Pouvait-elle au moins connaître son passé ? Cette perspective la soulagea. Au moins elle connaîtrait une partie de sa vie. Elle était née Angelica Arcandiaz. Sa mère était décédée alors qu'elle était encore bien jeune.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré son père, et ne savait de lui que sa « profession » : c'était un pirate. Alors, tandis qu'elle était encore jeune, elle avait pris la mer dans le but de le retrouver, ce à quoi elle était parvenue quelques années plus tard. Dès lors, elle avait adopté le nom de Teach. Comme tous les Espagnols, elle utilisait le nom de famille de son père ainsi que celui de sa mère, quand bien même elle avait cessé d'utiliser le dernier.

Néanmoins, un jour, celui-ci avait reçu une prédiction : il mourrait bientôt, tué par l'homme à la jambe de bois, qui n'était autre que l'ancien capitaine du _Black Pearl_, Barbossa. Le père et la fille se mirent alors à la recherche de la Fontaine de Jouvence, où son père fut tout de même abattu par cette fameuse personne. Peu après, elle s'était retrouvée sur une île déserte, jusqu'à l'arrivée de ces gens qui l'avaient retenue captive durant deux années.

Mais comment était-elle arrivée à cette île déserte ? Son père était mort juste devant la Fontaine de Jouvence, alors pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas sacrifiée pour lui ? Elle se rappelait avoir touché l'épée empoisonnée, ce qui la laissait confuse : comment se faisait-il qu'elle vivait toujours alors que son père bien-aimé avait perdu la vie ? Aurait-elle… Pris ses années ?

Était-elle restée jeune aux dépends de son père ? Était-elle une horrible personne ? Angelica avait du mal à y croire. Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait différente ? Ces années étaient-elles donc l'origine de cette voix en elle-même qui le lui soufflait sans cesse ? Était-elle destinée à vivre de nombreuses années, encore ? Cela expliquait la raison pour laquelle les Espagnols la traitaient différemment depuis le début. Pourquoi elle avait survécu malgré tout. Y parviendrait-elle encore ?

Angelica s'avança vers la porte de sa pièce qui faisait office de chambre. Il lui fallait retrouver cette bouteille qui ne méritait pas d'être. Elle voyait clairement que Jack ainsi que Gibbs s'y accrochaient fermement, quand bien même elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, vu que le capitaine était Barbossa. Le _Black Pearl_ ne méritait pas de rester dans cette condition. Ils cherchaient probablement un moyen de le libérer, et elle le connaissait.

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de chercher, elle trouva l'objet de ses recherches sur la table, au milieu de la pièce, bien en évidence. Trop en évidence. Depuis le début, Jack l'avait sûrement libérée afin de trouver une solution pour le _Black Pearl_. Cela signifiait par conséquent qu'il connaissait son lien avec Barbe Noire. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi n'apparaissait-il dans aucun de ses souvenirs, alors qu'elle était persuadée, et même plus que certaine, qu'il faisait partie de son passé ?

Même si elle était consciente que tout était calculé afin qu'elle le libérât, Angelica se saisit de la bouteille qu'elle examina. C'était bien celui que son père avait capturé et mis comme trophée, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle, et elle tourna la tête afin d'apercevoir Jack, qui se tenait dans l'ombre de la pièce depuis apparemment un bon moment. Il attendait sa venue.

« Si tu connais un moyen de le libérer, fais-le. S'il te plaît. »

Angelica, à présent face à lui, le fixa un long moment, avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur la bouteille. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser s'accrocher à cette chose. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle lâcha la bouteille qui tomba sur le plancher en se brisant en mille morceaux. Un nuage sombre s'en échappa alors puis se dissipa dans l'air. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne resta plus que les morceaux de verre à balayer.

Jack, trop sous le choc, ne parvint pas à réagir. Que venait-elle de faire ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ! Le _Black Pearl_… Son précieux navire… Pourquoi l'avait-elle détruit ? Comment allait-il faire, maintenant ? Avec cette épave et cet… Équipage ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Et le _Pearl_… ! Comment osait-elle s'en prendre à son vaisseau ? Était-ce sa vengeance ? La voix d'Angelica, qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis deux ans, le cloua sur place.

« Ce n'est pas le véritable _Black Pearl_, ce n'est qu'une illusion. L'authentique n'est plus. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ce n'est pas évident d'écrire Jack, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce que j'en ai fait dans cette fic. Il n'est pas facile à utiliser.<strong>


	7. Chapitre 7

**Comme promis à une certaine personne (quasiment la seule à commenter, d'ailleurs), voilà le chapitre ce soir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunatica – How did it come to this<strong>

* * *

><p>Elle avait parlé. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche de manière fluide, comme si cela lui était naturel. Comme si elle avait toujours su parler. À présent, elle parvenait à former des phrases, à parler normalement comme n'importe quel être humain. Elle pouvait parler en anglais aussi bien qu'en espagnol. Elle avait retrouvé son aisance innée dans ces deux langues, et était dorénavant capable de communiquer avec tout le monde.<p>

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Jack, elle ne s'en était pas aperçue. Ce fut peu après qu'elle se rendit compte du retour de sa véritable voix, ce dont elle était heureuse. Elle n'avait pas attendu la réaction de Jack au moment où elle lui avait expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle avait brisé la bouteille et s'était éclipsée. Depuis, ils étaient en froid.

Son père n'était pas idiot. Pourquoi s'embêter à conserver des bateaux dans des bouteilles ? Il s'en servait uniquement comme trophée, après l'avoir fait couler. Il n'aimait pas tellement repêcher les épaves pour les mettre dans une prison de verre. À la place, il créait une réplique miniature avec son épée, qu'il enfermait dans une bouteille. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Le _Black Pearl_ se trouvait au fond de l'océan. Il avait fait son temps.

Angelica n'avait fait que libérer ses deux compagnons d'un espoir vain, futile. Ils vivaient dans une illusion, en gardant l'espoir de le faire sortir de cette bouteille et de l'utiliser à nouveau. À nouveau ? Comment cela, à nouveau ? Auraient-ils déjà navigué sur le _Black Pearl _? Jack en aurait-il été le capitaine ? Dans ce cas, le jour de la bataille, pourquoi avait-ce été Barbossa aux commandes du somptueux bateau ? Où était-il, durant ce temps ?

Et comment avait-elle seulement deviné que Jack avait été le capitaine ? Il aurait pu être un pirate quelconque convoitant ce navire, quand bien même son expression lorsqu'il regardait le _Black Pearl_ prouvait qu'il y portait une attache plus profonde, comme s'il faisait en quelque sorte partie de sa vie. Comme si c'était son unique but dans la vie que de le faire sortir afin de naviguer dessus.

Angelica n'avait vu le _Pearl _qu'une fois dans sa vie, et, à son souvenir, Jack ne se trouvait pas dessus. Dans ce cas, où l'avait-elle rencontré ? Pourquoi n'apparaissait-il jamais dans ses souvenirs, alors qu'elle était sûre et certaine de l'avoir déjà croisé auparavant ? Où, dans ce cas ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ses questions le concernant restaient-elles sans réponse ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se souvenir de lui ? Elle l'avait connu, elle le savait, tout simplement.

De plus, ceux qui l'avaient retenue captive avaient dit sans cesse que c'était de la faute de Jack Sparrow. Il s'agissait là d'une autre preuve de son implication. Pourquoi son esprit refusait-il de lui fournir une réponse ? Elle voulait juste savoir. Elle le détestait, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il partît. Comme si cela s'était déjà produit…

La jeune femme à la jeunesse rallongée se doutait qu'il l'avait faite énormément souffrir par le passé. Elle ne savait ni quand, ni comment exactement, toutefois c'était l'impression qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle le voyait. S'il l'avait tant fait souffrir, alors pourquoi restait-elle à ses côtés ? Pourquoi refusait-elle de partir ? De plus, maintenant que le problème du_ Black Pearl_ était résolu, elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Allait-il l'abandonner sur une île déserte ?

Une île déserte… Elle y avait vécu plusieurs mois après la mort de son père, Edward Teach. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais compris comment elle s'y était retrouvée. Jack était-il impliqué dans cette histoire ? Qu'était-elle censée penser de tous ces événements ? Elle ne pouvait qu'éternellement supposer. Certes, elle pouvait demander des réponses à Jack, or, depuis ce soir-là, il semblait avoir du mal à la supporter. Il comptait réellement se débarrasser d'elle, alors.

Cette idée la blessait profondément. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Elle se sentait bien, ici. S'il l'abandonnait, que ferait-elle ? Et si les Espagnols la retrouvaient ? Cette perspective la terrifiait. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'ils feraient, surtout que les six mois devaient presque être écoulés. Le moment arrivait presque. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait échapper à son destin, avec ou sans les Espagnols. Si elle était retrouvée, cela signifierait qu'elle expérimenterait ce moment sans Jack. Elle se retrouverait alors toute seule.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle un tel attachement à son égard ? Depuis le début, Angelica l'avait toujours évité. Elle avait même hurlé en le voyant dans la prison, tellement son visage lui inspirait de la terreur, après tout ce que les Espagnols lui avaient dit. Cela signifiait tout de même une chose : à cette époque-là, elle ne possédait plus aucun souvenir, pourtant elle l'avait reconnu. Qui était-il pour elle, enfin ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle conservé que son visage en mémoire ?

Jack devait la haïr, à présent. Il avait tellement cru pendant tout ce temps qu'il récupérerait son précieux bateau. Le _Black Pearl_ était une légende, de toute manière, qui ne désirerait pas en être le capitaine ? Monsieur Gibbs semblait lui aussi y être attaché, mais pas de la même façon. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le contrôler, comme un capitaine, mais plutôt de naviguer dessus, en tant qu'un membre de l'équipage. Il ne fallait toutefois pas oublier qu'il était le second, en ce moment.

Aurait-elle un jour sa place dans l'équipage ? Angelica ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Cette prison souterraine dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée depuis longtemps la terrorisait. Elle n'avait pas envie de revivre ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Si on venait à la retrouver, cela serait encore pire, puisque le moment était presque arrivé. Sa situation ne faisait qu'empirer au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, et les Espagnols ne tarderaient sûrement pas à la retrouver.

Si elle restait ici, Jack la défendrait peut-être… Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait donc ? Jack était égoïste et lâche, jamais il ne la protégerait. Son unique but en la libérant était forcément de faire sortir le_ Pearl _de la bouteille, et cette affaire était à présent réglée. Il l'abandonnerait bien vite, et elle serait alors en proie aux Espagnols. Gibbs la protégerait peut-être, néanmoins il n'était certainement pas aussi fort que Jack, même s'il était parvenu à survivre jusque là.

Angelica ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Ne pas savoir l'effrayait encore plus que de savoir. Elle se doutait du sort qu'on lui préparait, or elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de confirmation, ce qui la laissait s'attendre au pire. Cette boule ne quittait pas son ventre dont la douleur croissait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de ses poumons, dorénavant. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour elle.

Allongée sur son lit, la jeune femme fixait le plafond. Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Dehors, c'était encore nuit noir. La douleur l'avait réveillée et ne la quittait pas. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle portait ses mains sur son ventre, comme si cela allait stopper la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, puis, transpirante, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il lui fallait prendre l'air. Elle voulait en respirer un maximum avant le moment venu. Ce vent avait l'odeur de la liberté.

Angelica marcha lentement et en titubant jusqu'au pont désert puis se laissa tomber contre la barrière. Les quelques vagues s'écrasant contre le bateau lui donnaient quelques gouttes qui la rafraîchissaient et lui permettaient de penser à autre chose. Le bruit de la mer la calma progressivement, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus régulière, puis, enfin, la douleur s'apaisa. À présent, elle se sentait mieux.

La jeune femme resta de longues minutes assise à regarder dans le vide, sans remarquer une silhouette qui s'approchait doucement dans cette nuit au ciel d'encre.

* * *

><p>Le <em>Black Pearl <em>n'était plus. Il avait coulé et reposait à présent au fond de l'océan. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Le Pearl n'aurait jamais coulé de la sorte. C'était un navire que Davy Jones lui-même lui avait donné. Il s'agissait le bateau le plus rapide du monde ! Il n'aurait jamais pu sombrer ainsi ! Si Barbe Noire était encore vivant, il le renverrait éternellement dans sa tombe. Sa colère était indescriptible. Il le maudirait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Barbossa avait récupéré son bateau pendant ce temps, et cet incapable avait laissé Teach s'en emparer. Comment avait-il pu le laisser couler _son_ bateau ? Il tâcherait de le tuer, lui aussi. C'était entièrement de sa faute s'il se retrouvait sans son navire. Que pouvait-il faire, à présent ? Il ne pouvait plus devenir immortel et son trésor s'était envolé sous ses yeux. Pendant deux ans, il avait gardé espoir pour rien.

Pourquoi Angelica avait-elle attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour lui dire la vérité ? Et, surtout, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas parlé jusqu'à présent, alors qu'elle en était parfaitement capable ? Elle le lui avait montré en lui parlant juste après avoir détruit la bouteille. Pourquoi s'était-elle tue jusqu'alors ? Que cachait-elle encore ? Allait-elle lui dire que son père avait ressuscité, à présent ? Il était complètement fichu.

Se serait-elle joué de lui depuis sa libération ? Avait-elle simulé son incapacité à parler depuis le début ? Elle possédait encore ses souvenirs, elle l'avait prouvé en résolvant le problème du _Black Pearl_. À quoi jouait-elle depuis le début ? Quel était son objectif ? Était-ce sa vengeance ? Elle avait prouvé la fourberie des femmes juste maintenant. Les femmes manipulaient les hommes afin d'arriver à leurs fins, Angelica n'était pas une exception. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Et dire qu'il avait réellement cru à sa faiblesse.

Jack regrettait de l'avoir libérée. Elle l'avait certes sorti de son faux espoir, néanmoins rien ne prouvait que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Et si le _Black Pearl_ se trouvait toujours quelque part ? Dans ce cas, comment faire pour le retrouver ? Surtout que la bouteille était brisée. Et si c'était le moyen pour brouiller toutes les pistes ? Qu'avait-elle manigancé depuis le début ? Tenait-elle à ce point à le faire souffrir ? Il lui ferait payer.

Sa main, d'instinct, toucha son compas qu'il n'avait quasiment pas utilisé depuis deux ans, étant donné qu'il pointait dans la mauvaise direction. Or, à présent, il en était sûr et certain, c'était le _Black Pearl_ qu'il désirait plus que tout. Sans hésitation, il l'ouvrit, puis l'examina à la lumière de la lune. Il pointait vers le pont. Ce compas ne donnait pas de distance, néanmoins, peut-être qu'un indice quelconque s'y trouvait.

Angelica dormait encore dans sa pièce, elle ne se trouvait pas sur le pont, ce qui signifiait qu'il pointait réellement vers le _Pearl_. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller monsieur Gibbs avec qui il dormait depuis l'arrivée de la jeune Espagnole, Jack sortit de sa chambre puis se dirigea vers le pont. Il faisait nuit, c'était encore calme. Le léger vent fit voler ses lourdes mèches et remplit ses narines du parfum de la mer.

Le silence ne l'aida pas à remarquer qu'Angelica se trouvait contre la barrière, apparemment endormie, à en juger ses yeux fermés. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle là ? Avec crainte, Jack baissa les yeux vers le compas. L'aiguille pointait vers elle. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Deux maudites années qu'il pointait sur elle, ne pouvait-il pas changer un peu de direction ? Était-il détraqué ? La magie perdait probablement son effet.

Avec rage, Jack ferma le clapet de son compas puis le remit à sa taille en la regardant d'un air dur. Il lui en voulait encore. Il était très rare pour lui d'être en colère, toutefois il avait de bonnes raisons à disposition. Cette garce lui avait pris son bien le plus précieux, son _Black Pearl_ ! Elle avait abusé de son hospitalité bien trop longtemps. Depuis le début, deux ans plus tôt, elle l'avait bien roulé.

« Tu avais bien l'intention de m'arnaquer, deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'on recherchait la Fontaine de Jouvence et que tu m'avais proposé le_ Black Pearl _en échange du chemin. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une accusation, une constatation. Angelica ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis tourna la tête vers Jack qu'elle regarda un moment avant de se relever en s'aidant de la rambarde. Elle resta silencieuse en soutenant son regard. Il attendait une réponse, prêt à rejeter toute justification. À la place, elle ne disait mot et se contentait de le regarder dans les yeux. Comptait-elle jouer l'infirme une fois de plus ? Ce petit jeu ne marcherait plus. Il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux, sauf quand cela concernait l'immortalité et son bateau.

« Inutile de prétendre que tu ne parles pas, ou que tu ne te souviens pas. Tu t'es bien moquée de moi, es-tu satisfaite à présent ? Tu t'es bien vengée. »

Angelica persistait à conserver son silence. Elle écoutait ce qu'il disait. Qu'entendait-il par la Fontaine de Jouvence ? Avait-il été leur guide ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ? Quel rôle avait-il joué dans sa vie ? À supposer qu'il l'avait réellement fait souffrir, cela justifiait le fait qu'il parlât de vengeance. Aurait-elle juré de se venger ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à en trouver le moindre souvenir ?

« C'est exact, Jack. Ton pauvre _Pearl_ repose à présent au fond de l'océan, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de ma faute. Tu n'avais qu'à être là et l'en empêcher. Tu ne crois quand même pas que mon père était assez stupide pour mettre de véritables bateaux en bouteille. À quoi ça lui servirait ? »

Apparemment, elle ne se trompait pas lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il n'était pas là lors de l'attaque du _Black_ _Pearl_ par le _Queen Anne's Revenge_, à en juger sa réaction. Elle devait faire attention à ses paroles si elle comptait lui faire croire qu'elle se souvenait toujours de lui. Il ne la croirait pas si elle disait le contraire, de toute manière. Elle ne pouvait que prétendre le connaître. Il l'abandonnerait sur une île déserte de toute manière. Mais pourquoi restait-elle fixée sur cette île déserte ? Il possédait forcément un lien avec le fait qu'elle y eût vécu pendant des mois.

Elle regardait Jack qui fulminait suite à ses paroles. Elle passait pour la méchante de l'histoire. À vrai dire, elle s'en moquait bien. Le moment était presque venu, et même lui ne pourrait rien y faire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être attaché à elle, et c'était pour le mieux. Elle ne souhaitait pas entraîner d'autres personnes dans sa chute. Et certainement pas lui. Il l'avait quand même libérée, au fond. Elle lui était en quelque sorte redevable. Elle ignorait ce qu'il lui avait fait par le passé, néanmoins elle vivait dans le présent.

Un coup de vent traduisit leur silence. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sans faillir, sans dire mot. Angelica refusait de paraître faible. Elle aimerait tout de même savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait durant toutes ces années. Non seulement il était l'une de ses connaissances, mais il avait déjà rencontré son père, Barbe Noire, et voyagé avec eux. Il jouait un rôle majeur dans son passé qui lui était inaccessible concernant certains points.

Jack était particulièrement remonté contre elle à cet instant précis. Il ne faisait pas tous ses gestes inutiles ni ne divaguait. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de plaisanter, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait raison, elle s'était bien amusée depuis le départ. Néanmoins, ces yeux brillants de peur dans la prison avaient-ils réellement été simulés ? Il en doutait fort. Si elle avait su parler depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle aurait certainement prononcé des mots.

Deux mois plus tôt, elle avait été totalement perdue, comme une coquille vide. Ses yeux vides n'exprimaient que la terreur, elle se contentait de crier lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Il était impossible que tout cela fût une mise en scène. Il avait observé sa progression durant ces deux mois. S'il y réfléchissait bien, il pouvait deviner qu'elle n'avait pas joué un rôle durant tout ce temps. Il ne savait pas quand elle avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, mais cela devait remonter à peu de temps. Elle avait changé radicalement après avoir vu le _Black Pearl_ dans la bouteille. Avait-ce été un élément déclencheur ?

Angelica était une manipulatrice, mais pas à ce point. Les Espagnols lui avaient fait quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué son « séjour » à Valence. Il remarquait que ses yeux se trouvaient souvent dans le vague pendant que son visage exprimait une légère expression de douleur. Elle ne simulait rien depuis le début. Il était impossible d'imiter une telle expression. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose durant ces deux années où il l'avait abandonnée une fois de plus. Mais, surtout, elle n'était pas totalement honnête. Elle lui cachait encore quelque chose, il le sentait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore, Angelica ? »

Jack fit un pas en avant, s'approchant de la jeune femme qui eut une expression de peur sur son visage. Il avait touché dans le mille. Elle gardait un autre secret. Quelque chose de bien plus profond, il le sentait. Angelica aurait bien fait un pas en arrière si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dos à la rambarde. Elle était coincée. Il nota sa nervosité qui s'aggrava, le laissant perplexe.

Il savait. Il avait remarqué. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher, or il avait découvert. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle portait au fond d'elle-même, cependant il avait des doutes. C'était plus que suffisant pour l'effrayer. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sût. Cela ne changerait rien, de toute façon. Il n'empêcherait pas ce moment d'arriver. Il ne pourrait qu'assister à la scène, impuissant. Il ne lui restait plus très longtemps, alors ne pouvait-il pas juste la laisser tranquille ?

La douleur qu'elle ressentait habituellement au niveau des poumons arriva subitement, suivie d'un mal de ventre, comme tout à l'heure. Son premier réflexe fut de se cambrer, puis de mettre une main à la bouche. Elle n'avait pas de mouchoir sur elle. Quelle idiote ! Et pourquoi cela arrivait-il à un instant pareil ? Elle ne pouvait dorénavant plus le cacher, il obtiendrait les preuves souhaitées d'ici quelques instants.

Une toux plus violente que les précédentes se manifesta. Angelica se mit à tousser sans parvenir à s'arrêter un seul instant. Quelques gouttes de sang atterrirent sur sa main et restèrent invisibles à Jack. Puis des gorgées entières sortirent de sa gorge et dégoulinèrent le long de son bras. Elle toussait de plus en plus à chaque fois, sa situation empirait toujours. Était-ce déjà le moment ?

Le temps lui parut durer une éternité. Elle avait l'impression de se vider de son sang, alors que cela n'arriverait jamais. Les Espagnols avaient tenté de l'en vider entièrement mais n'y étaient jamais parvenus. Son sang était comme une réserve inépuisable, ce qu'ils avaient évidemment remarqué.

Plus elle crachait du sang, plus elle sentait sa tête lui tourner. Elle ne sentait pas les mains de Jack sur ses épaules, qui l'aidait à se maintenir. Elle n'entendait plus sur ses cris, il lui semblait toutefois qu'il appelait son nom d'une manière désespérée. Ah ah. Finalement, il se souciait d'elle ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement la laisser là où elle se trouvait et continuer son chemin ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était produit ?

Angelica ne remarqua pas la flaque de sang qu'elle avait formée. Elle en avait donc craché autant ? Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer, le sang bouchait sa gorge et elle ne parvenait pas à inspirer, elle ne pouvait que tousser. Cela ne pouvait-il donc pas finir ? Il lui sembla entendre une dernière fois Jack crier son nom au moment où elle perdit conscience. Au moins, juste avant la fin, elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, quand bien même elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de lui…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci à _Sanek_, _Laura_ et _Melfique_ pour leurs commentaires.  
><strong>

**A partir de ce chapitre et jusqu'au dernier, j'ai tout écrit à la main cet été. C'était long à recopier.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edenbridge – Taken away<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Les marins sur la chaloupe ramaient jusqu'au bateau qui avait mis l'ancre un peu plus loin. Le prêtre et le général regardaient leurs subalternes agiter les pagaies, tandis qu'ils observaient du coin de l'œil la femme assommée devant eux qui perdrait la vie dans les prochaines minutes. Le général Armando Jamirez se demandait pourquoi Flavio Acosta, le prêtre censé exorciser cette femme démon, avait insisté pour la tuer sur le bateau. Les femmes portaient malheur, de plus, elle risquait de contaminer l'un de ses matelots.<em>

_Il faisait néanmoins confiance à la voix de Dieu. Flavio ne commettrait jamais d'erreur, pourtant il semblait cacher quelque chose. Comme s'il manigançait quelconque idée qui les surprendrait tous. Armando lui-même était perdu dans ses pensées quant à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Le monde était extrêmement petit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'impie serait _sa _fille. Cette femme, Natalia, comment avait-elle pu porter l'enfant de Barbe Noire ? Comment avait-elle osé ? _

_Armando l'avait confondue avec sa mère en la voyant sur l'île : les mêmes cheveux, de plus leurs visages étaient similaires. C'en était troublant. Assis dans la chaloupe, il continuait de regarder la jeune femme : il se sentait quelque peu coupable de tuer la fille de cette femme qu'il avait autrefois aimée, jusqu'à sa trahison. Elle aurait pu être sa fille. Il aurait pu être son père. Elle n'aurait alors pas été sur le point de mourir, mais en vie dans un univers plutôt luxueux : il avait gravi les échelons au fil des années et possédait un rang qui le mettait hors de tout danger, ou presque._

_Pendant quelques instants, il se prit à imaginer qu'il avait épousé Natalia et que cette jeune femme était leur fille. Toutefois, sa haine envers la mère de celle-ci qu'il avait refoulée au fond de lui-même pendant toutes ces années refit surface : comment se faisait-il que Natalia fût morte alors qu'elle était toujours en vie ? Comment avait-elle osé le trahir trente ans plus tôt ? Barbe Noire lui avait pris la femme qu'il aimait, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, il l'aurait volontiers envoyé dans la tombe._

_Angelica ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa mère, la traîtresse. Il pourrait presque dire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. C'était un signe. Il avait restreint sa colère durant toutes ces années, en ne la tuant pas. Le fait qu'il eût retrouvé sa fille n'était pas anodin : c'était l'occasion pour lui d'accomplir cette vieille vengeance qu'il avait voulu oublier pour de bon. Trente ans plus tard, il sentait encore son orgueil qui frémissait de retrouver son honneur. Il ne se laisserait pas humilier une fois de plus par cette femme. Il la tuerait lui-même après l'avoir bien fait souffrir._

_Ses subordonnées portèrent son corps jusqu'au navire puis la mirent par-terre. Le général Jamirez sortit alors son épée, prêt à l'abattre. Il lui ferait de longues coupures partout, afin qu'elle se vidât de son sang. Elle le supplierait de le tuer, or il n'exécuterait pas sa requête. Il posa sa lame sur sa joue, puis appuya légèrement, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang. Malgré son âge avancé, il ne se laisserait pas embobiner par cette femme. Elles étaient toutes des manipulatrices._

_À sa grande surprise, Flavio, le prêtre, se mit entre eux et repoussa son épée, lui ordonnant de la ranger. Était-il passé du côté de cette hérétique ? Prenait-il sa défense ? Son sang bouillonna, il se sentit prêt à l'abattre, lui aussi : comment osait-il interférer dans sa vengeance ? Celui-ci lui intima cependant du regard d'obéir, car il n'en avait pas fini. Il ne fallait jamais douter du messager de Dieu, c'était une règle._

_« Général, ne tuez pas cette femme. Le Seigneur m'est apparu en rêve, elle peut nous être utile pour régler tous nos problèmes… »_

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Ses paupières étaient lourdes. C'était difficile d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses oreilles n'entendaient rien. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Tout lui semblait si lourd… Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans cet état ? Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, seulement de la lourdeur… Comme si son corps était fait de plomb, tout comme l'atmosphère autour d'elle. C'était difficile à décrire.<p>

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se remémorer la nuit dernière. Elle était sortie prendre un peu d'air frais car elle souffrait énormément. L'air marin l'avait rapidement soulagée, elle s'était presque endormie, jusqu'à l'arrivée de… Jack Sparrow !

L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré alors qu'elle se trouvait encore au couvent. L'homme qui l'avait abandonnée. L'homme qu'elle avait retrouvé treize ans plus tard. L'homme qui l'avait guidée jusqu'à la Fontaine de Jouvence. L'homme qui l'avait manipulée en lui donnant les années de son père bien-aimé, Barbe Noire. L'homme qui l'avait laissée sur une île déserte où les Espagnols l'avaient retrouvée trois mois plus tard.

Elle se souvenait à présent. _Lui_. Jack Sparrow. Le _capitaine_ Jack Sparrow. Celui qui lui avait fait aimer la mer. Celui qui lui avait apporté tant de choses pour lui briser le cœur au final. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Pourquoi ne s'en rappelait-elle que maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé, pour qu'elle ne s'en souvînt qu'à ce moment précis ? En voyant le _Black Pearl_, elle avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, sauf ceux le concernant. Alors pourquoi s'en rappelait-elle, maintenant ? Que s'était-il passé… ?

Elle avait toussé. Beaucoup. Devant lui.

Angelica ouvrit les yeux puis tenta de se lever en sursaut. Toutefois, une douleur dans le ventre l'empêcha de se lever à plus de quelques centimètres de son lit. Une minute. Son lit ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ? Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal… Elle porta une main à son visage, en fermant les yeux. Elle avait dû s'évanouir à force de cracher du sang. Cela ne lui était pourtant jamais arrivé avant, et ce n'était assurément pas bon signe.

Au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir réussi à apaiser un peu son mal de tête, Angelica rouvrit les yeux. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Debout, dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, se tenait Jack qui la regardait sans faillir. Elle avait voulu lui cacher ce qui lui arrivait, or c'était complètement raté. Il avait fallu qu'elle s'évanouît juste devant lui. Elle avait tout gâché. Saletés d'Espagnols. Et saleté de Jack, qui était à l'origine de tous ses problèmes.

Il allait lui demander des explications, c'était inévitable. Et elle n'avait pas envie de les lui donner. N'y avait-il aucune échappatoire ? Angelica regarda la porte de sortie : en forçant son corps, elle pourrait probablement retrouver l'air marin qui la guérirait. Elle poussa les draps la recouvrant puis se mit sur ses pieds : s'ils la trahissaient, elle ne parviendrait jamais à atteindre son remède. Jusqu'au bout, elle souhaitait rester près de l'eau.

Le fameux capitaine restait adossé contre le mur sans bouger, en se contentant de la regarder. Il examinait la façon dont elle semblait avoir du mal à se mouvoir. Elle pouvait tromper tout le monde en prétendant aller bien, il ne se laisserait pas avoir. C'était décidé, il ne croirait plus aucun de ses mots. Il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis qu'il l'avait transportée dans sa pièce puis déposée sur son lit, il réfléchissait.

Ce n'était absolument pas normal. Il s'agissait là de sa conclusion. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les effets exacts de la Fontaine de Jouvence, mais il restait persuadé qu'aucune maladie n'était censée l'atteindre. Si elle en attrapait une mortelle, cela pourrait mettre en danger ses années supplémentaires. Dans ce cas, pourquoi crachait-elle du sang ? Et en aussi grosse quantité, surtout. Était-ce un effet secondaire de l'eau de la Fontaine ? Non… Ce n'était pas probable.

Il ne restait alors qu'une solution : les Espagnols. Durant ces deux années, ils avaient dû faire des tests sur son immortalité. Jack ne savait pas ce que cela avait donné, mais en tout cas ils avaient trouvé les limites, ces crachements de sang en constituaient la preuve. Son corps se fatiguait-il ? Avait-elle perdu ses années en plus ? Quel gâchis ! Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il examinait comment elle se comportait tandis qu'elle essayait de marcher. Elle titubait légèrement et avait besoin d'un appui afin de se soutenir. Sa démarche hésitante prouvait qu'elle peinait à avancer. Jack avait toujours été persuadé que les immortels, ou du moins les presque immortels, telle Angelica, ne pouvaient pas tomber malade : cela pourrait mettre en péril ses années supplémentaires. Quelque chose ne tournait absolument pas rond dans cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'Angelica pouvait bien lui cacher, cette fois ? Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux années.

Si les Espagnols s'en étaient tenus à leur réputation, ils l'auraient abattue sur-le-champ, si seulement c'était possible. Après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment immortelle, elle avait simplement récupéré les soixante-cinq années de son père bien-aimé. Elle lui en voulait assurément encore de lui avoir fait boire le « mauvais » calice, néanmoins il ne l'aurait pas laissée mourir. Surtout que Barbe Noire ne lui en aurait pas été le moins reconnaissant du monde. Sa mort aurait été un véritable gâchis.

Jack n'était pas empreint à la culpabilité, qu'il laissait toujours derrière lui. Il était un pirate, libre de ses mouvements. Il se devait de profiter de chaque instant sans rien regretter, il s'agissait là de la base de la piraterie. Jamais, dans sa vie, n'avait-il regretté quoi que ce fût. Dans ce cas, pourquoi éprouvait-il de la culpabilité maintenant ? Pourquoi s'en voulait-il de l'avoir abandonnée sur cette île, où elle avait dû se battre pour survivre avant d'être faite prisonnière par son peuple natal ? Bon, c'était vrai qu'il aurait pu l'emmener avec lui et Gibbs, pourtant...

Il ne l'avouerait à personne, pas même à lui-même, or, à ce moment-là, cette perspective l'avait effrayé. Il n'avait jamais pensé recroiser de sa vie la seule femme qui était parvenue à lui faire ressentir des « frémissements». Rester près d'elle plus longtemps éveillait en lui de la crainte : et si Gibbs avait raison, et que ces frémissements étaient en réalité des sentiments ? Non, il refusait de s'attacher à quelque chose, ou, pire, quelqu'un. Il était un homme de liberté. Se lier avec une femme était bien pire : il lui faudrait sans arrêt se justifier, arrêter de regarder les autres femmes, et, surtout, limiter les excursions en mer, son seul et _unique_ grand amour.

Quoique, sur ce point-là, Angelica ne dirait rien. Elle-même rêvait de ce genre de vie, son comportement sur le bateau le prouvait : elle restait le plus longtemps possible dehors à regarder l'eau, à sentir le vent marin. Malgré le mauvais traitement subi durant ces deux années, il ne l'avait jamais vue autant rayonner. Elle était tout simplement faite pour la vie en mer, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Sur ce point-là, ils se ressemblaient terriblement. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait attiré chez elle quinze ans plus tôt. À ce moment-là, il venait de se faire expulser de son navire, le _Black Pearl_, suite à une mutinerie, et les marchands de rhum qu'il avait rencontrés sur l'île l'avaient déposé dans cette ville d'Espagne.

Malgré sa difficulté à se déplacer, Angelica semblait tout de même vouloir sortir, retrouver l'air marin, comme s'il s'agissait de son seul remède. Jack ne bougeait pas et continuait de l'examiner. Pourquoi crachait-elle du sang ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air de souffrir ? Un éclair de terreur le traversa à la pensée d'une autre idée : aurait-elle perdu ses années supplémentaires ?

Ne serait-elle plus qu'une humaine ordinaire ? Aurait-il _gâché_ les dernières gouttes de la Fontaine ? Comment avait-elle pu les perdre ? Comment les Espagnols y étaient-ils arrivé ? Et ces crachements de sang... Qu'était-ce ? Était-elle malade ? Allait-elle... Mourir ? Non, c'était impossible. Il ne laisserait jamais cela se produire. Il y avait forcément une explication logique. Il y en avait toujours une. Enfin, presque. Une chose était toutefois certaine : il ne la laisserait pas mourir.

Enfin, il dramatisait sans doute : rien ne disait qu'elle avait perdu ses vies. Elle n'était pas vraiment une immortelle, rien ne disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber malade, aussi grave fût la maladie. Jack ne savait plus quoi en penser : durant ces longs mois, les Espagnols avaient sûrement testé cette soi-disant immortalité afin d'en tirer profit.

Ils se prétendaient être les envoyés de Dieu, or ils s'étaient permis de traiter Angelica de la sorte. Ils n'étaient par conséquent en rien différents des autres : ils étaient avides de pouvoir, cherchant à l'obtenir à n'importe quel prix, peu importaient les sacrifices. Mais quels avantages Angelica avait-elle bien pu leur procurer ? À quoi avait-elle pu leur servir, alors qu'ils l'avaient transformée en coquille vide ?

Jack sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait déjà atteint le pont. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment, il remarqua Gibbs qui tenait la barre, tout en conservant une longue-vue près de lui. Si Jack pouvait être sûr d'une chose, c'était que son second actuel ne serait jamais comme Barbossa. Il était l'un des seuls en qui il avait confiance. Oui, confiance. Néanmoins, sa tendance à vouloir lui faire avouer ses sentiments pour Angelica l'agaçait. Malgré tout, une chose qu'il lui avait dite restait constamment dans sa tête, contre son gré.

_« Angelica est une belle femme. Et les hommes le remarquent. Si vous continuez ainsi, quelqu'un vous la prendra. »_

Monsieur Gibbs n'oserait jamais la toucher, sur ce point-là il pouvait rester tranquille. Toutefois, Angelica restait davantage avec Joshamee qu'avec lui-même. Elle le haïssait, après tout. Mais l'idée qu'un homme autre que lui la touchât l'emplissait de rage. Nul n'avait le droit de toucher à son précieux matelot. À chacun de leurs arrêts, notamment et surtout à Tortuga, Jack faisait attention à surveiller quiconque osait l'approcher afin de mieux l'éloigner. Ces pirates de pacotille devaient connaître leur place.

Adossée contre la barricade, Angelica respirait profondément, les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait à aucun moment remarqué sa présence, aussi ouvrit-elle les yeux en sursaut au moment où il donna un coup près d'elle afin d'attirer son attention. Il était en colère. C'était plutôt compréhensible, elle avait gâché ses espoirs concernant le _Pearl _et elle ne l'avait tenu au courant de rien.

À présent, il allait lui poser des questions. Il lui fallait un subterfuge pour y échapper, car elle refusait de lui fournir les réponses qu'il recherchait. Que comptait-il faire après les avoir obtenues ? Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Son regard insistant la fit frémir, jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux. Il s'apprêta à lui poser la fameuse question au moment où la voix de Gibbs les interrompit.

« Terre en vue !»

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment dans les yeux, puis Jack recula. Il obtiendrait ses réponses plus tard. Pour le moment, ils avaient trouvé une île, ce qui signifiait qu'ils pouvaient se réapprovisionner en eau, en nourriture ainsi qu'en rhum, le plus important. Titubant légèrement, comme à son habitude, Jack ordonna à monsieur Gibbs de lui donner la barre, en accordant un dernier regard à Angelica avant de monter les escaliers de manière à prendre les commandes.

Celle-ci attendit quelques instants avant de se lever à son tour dans le but de jeter un coup d'œil à cette fameuse île. Contre toute attente, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en la voyant. Elle la reconnaissait. Et Jack aussi, sans le moindre doute.

_« Le Seigneur m'est apparu en rêve. Il a répondu à nos prières de détresse en nous envoyant une brebis égarée et immortelle sous la forme d'une femme. Elle nous sauvera tous. »_

Angelica se prit la tête dans les mains. Ces personnes la poursuivraient jusqu'au bout, et un jour ils la captureraient une fois de plus. Jack comptait-il l'abandonner à nouveau sur cette île ? Cette même île sur laquelle ils étaient sur le point d'appareiller. Les Espagnols l'y retrouveraient, et ils termineraient leur « rituel ». Les six mois étaient sans aucun doute écoulés.

Si elle avait autrefois été pieuse, elle refusait maintenant de croire en ce Dieu qui prétendait qu'elle sauverait son peuple natal qui se servait d'elle. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter pareil destin ? Ne parviendrait-elle jamais à voguer librement sur l'océan, sans la moindre crainte ? C'était là son unique souhait. Ou presque. Il restait Jack dans cette histoire.

Ils atteignirent l'île plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Angelica fut la première à descendre, avec un tonneau vide. Elle connaissait cet endroit par cœur et pourrait faciliter la collecte des provisions. Chaque pas dans le sable de la plage éveillait en elle de plus en plus de souvenirs. Ses longues journées à chercher de la nourriture. Le feu qu'elle maintenait sans cesse allumé.

La végétation avait bien poussé en presque deux ans, néanmoins elle trouva son chemin sans trop de mal. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, elle retrouva son campement qui commençait à être enseveli par les plantes sauvages. Le cours d'eau était toujours là. Une certaine nostalgie l'envahit, or elle la repoussa : elle souhaitait quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.

Tout en remplissant le tonneau, Angelica se rendit compte qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi s'abaissait-elle à ce niveau-là ? Elle n'était pas faible. Elle refusait de pleurer. Pourtant, ce silence, ce calme, cette atmosphère apaisante faisaient ressortir tout ce qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle-même depuis bien longtemps.

Quinze ans plus tôt, après que Jack l'avait abandonnée, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais pleurer. Elle refusait d'être faible. Elle devait le surpasser et le faire payer. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait pas retenir les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules et l'emportaient dans la tristesse.

Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, la jeune femme tentait de paraître forte, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Cependant, au fond d'elle-même, elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée quant à ce qui l'attendait. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Angelica lâcha le tonneau puis porta ses mains à son visage. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment arrive. Elle souhaitait seulement naviguer aux côtés de Jack.

L'endroit était d'ailleurs calme. Trop calme. Ils avaient dû partir et la laisser à nouveau seule ici. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne répondrait jamais à ses sentiments, or elle désirait simplement qu'il ne l'abandonnât pas et la laissât rester auprès de lui. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme égoïste et ne pensait pas que son vœu l'était.

Un craquement de feuilles séchées derrière elle la fit sursauter et elle tourna la tête. Jack se tenait là, un tonneau sous le bras, l'autre sur l'épaule. Elle détourna bien vite le visage et essuya ses larmes : qu'elle avait été bête de pleurer. Elle s'était montrée faible devant l'homme qu'elle haïssait et aimait en même temps.

Allait-il la quitter si elle ne répondait pas à ses questions ? Comptait-il l'abandonner une fois encore sur cette île ? Il le pouvait. Angelica sentait son regard insistant sur elle. Dans sa tête, la voix du prêtre espagnol qui avait participé à son arrestation et empêché son exécution continuait de résonner.

_« Elle nous sauvera de cette étrange maladie qui en déjà tué beaucoup. Le Seigneur m'a donné des instructions. Dans deux ans, cette épidémie ne sera plus qu'un vague souvenir. »_

Menteur. Elle ne les sauverait jamais. Ce prêtre trompait les Espagnols depuis le début, elle en était persuadée. Elle ne possédait pas le pouvoir de les sauver. Pourquoi ne le comprenaient-ils pas ? Angelica vit avec surprise Jack commencer à remplir l'un de ses tonneaux en la sermonnant, comme quoi il avait eu du mal à retrouver sa trace et qu'elle aurait dû les attendre avant de disparaître.

Jack gardait dans la tête cette image d'Angelica en pleurs : jamais encore il ne l'avait vue pleurer. Elle avait toujours occupé une place élevée dans son estime, étant une femme qui ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Or, ce moment de faiblesse l'avait totalement perturbé. Maintenant plus que jamais, il voulait savoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Angelica ? »

L'intéressée ne put réprimer une certaine stupeur, sans doute à cause de sa voix. Cette dernière était calme, posée. Pas insistante et brutale, comme d'habitude. Il ne la regardait pas et fixait de manière imperturbable son tonneau qu'il continuait de remplir. Angelica serra les poings, le sien se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Si elle le lui disait, serait-il horrifié au point de ne plus jamais vouloir la voir ? Après avoir entendu cette voix, elle refusait d'y croire. Il était lâche, ce n'était pas un secret, or il y avait des limites, lui-même en était conscient. Qu'elle lui dît ou non, il finirait par le savoir, de toute manière. Elle ne pourrait le cacher éternellement. Il l'avait libérée de cette prison, cependant il ne pourrait pas la sauver cette fois-ci. Il ne pourrait qu'assister impuissant à la scène.

« Je vais mourir, Jack. Tu m'as sauvée pour rien. »

* * *

><p><strong>C'est difficile de savoir à quoi pense Jack. Et surtout de s'approprier entièrement son caractère. Je pense personnellement qu'il aime Angelica à sa façon. Mais je suis d'accord, il est très sérieux dans ce chapitre.<strong>

**Cette histoire avec les Espagnols se précise... Vos suppositions ?**


	9. Chapitre 9

****Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont commenté.****

* * *

><p><strong>Within Temptation – A demon's fate<strong>

* * *

><p>Le vent ne soufflait ni trop fort ni trop peu, le bateau avançait à une allure convenable. La présence de quelques mouettes indiquait qu'une île se trouvait non loin. Tout était de bon augure. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé de chemin. Il se dirigeait forcément vers le bon endroit. Son instinct lui assurait qu'il faisait bonne route. S'il ne s'agissait pas de l'œuvre de la Providence, alors tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Il se laissait tout simplement guider selon la volonté de Dieu.<p>

La _Espuma del mar_ filait sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle. À son commandement, le général Jamirez jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horizon. Depuis maintenant deux mois qu'il était à sa recherche, il avait finalement décidé de retourner là où tout avait commencé. Il était persuadé qu'_elle_ s'y trouvait, comme s'il s'agissait d'un retour aux sources.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'emplacement de cette île sur laquelle il l'avait trouvée deux années plus tôt. Maintenant encore, il se demandait comment elle s'y était retrouvée. Sparrow l'y avait sûrement laissée, puisqu'il avait été avec elle à la Fontaine de Jouvence. Qui d'autre aurait pu ? D'ailleurs, était-il son libérateur ?

Sa fuite de la prison souterraine de Valence les avait fait complètement paniquer : comment était-ce possible ? Où avait-elle trouvé la force de s'échapper, après tous ces mauvais traitements ? Ils étaient pourtant certains de l'avoir rendue inoffensive...

Néanmoins, la libération des autres pirates voulait dire une chose bien claire : elle avait été aidée. Son sauveur s'était retrouvé en possession des clés et avait libéré les autres pirates en guise de distraction. Ceux-ci avaient réussi, pour la plupart, à s'enfuir. Certains avaient été abattus par les gardes tandis que le reste avait été à nouveau capturé. Quelle honte pour la garde royale espagnole.

Une majorité des pirates capturés ne savait même pas comment les cellules s'étaient ouvertes. Peu d'entre eux affirmèrent avoir vu un homme à l'allure plutôt étrange arriver avec une clé. De plus, il portait une femme sur son dos. Ce détail avait tout de suite alerté Armando et confirmé sa théorie : elle avait été secourue.

Si cet homme l'avait portée, cela signifiait qu'elle était incapable de marcher. Elle avait probablement été libérée à son insu. Mais qui était cet homme ? Comment l'avait-il retrouvée ? Y avait-il un espion, ou bien était-ce juste de la chance ? En tout cas, les informations fournies par les pirates ne leur évitèrent pas la potence.

Il était urgent de la ramener en Espagne à présent. Les six mois étaient écoulés. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette maladie qui les terrassait tous. Le prêtre qui était devenu l'évêque Flavio Acosta avait dirigé leurs opérations dès sa découverte. Il avait affirmé qu'il fallait d'abord tester son immortalité : le général Jamirez s'y était donné à cœur joie ; il s'agissait là d'un moyen efficace de se venger : la faire souffrir. Il ne la considérait pas comme un être humain, ce qui l'aidait à conserver la conscience tranquille.

Si, au départ, ils n'avait pas vraiment remarqué de changements, ils s'étaient rendus compte de certains aspects : tout d'abord, ses blessures guérissaient un peu plus vite que le commun des mortels. Ce n'était pas flagrant, néanmoins il s'agissait là d'un élément majeur : s'il fallait trois jours pour une personne normale, cette impie n'en avait besoin que de deux.

Un autre point les avait frappés : sa sensibilité exacerbée. À la moindre égratignure, on aurait dit qu'on lui avait arraché la peau avec violence ou bien le plus lentement possible afin de lui faire sentir au mieux la douleur. Ce détail l'avait fasciné et lui avait parmi de faire une autre découverte.

Jamirez avait fait des coupures partout sur son corps, et même des assez profondes. Le sang avait coulé en abondance durant deux jours entiers sans s'arrêter. Elle ne paraissait même pas se vider de son sang. En reprenant ce qu'indiquait la prophétie de Flavio concernant la distribution du remède aux Espagnols, il comprenait à présent.

Un gobelet par malade et quelques gouttes pour les autres, afin de les immuniser. Il avait stipulé que ce traitement prendrait presque deux ans : plus d'un an de tests d'immortalité, puis il fallait six mois à compter de la date d'infection. Elle s'était montrée résistante à toutes les maladies, sauf une, tout comme l'indiquait l'envoyé de Dieu.

Tout concordait parfaitement avec ses paroles. Ils allaient tous guérir, et, d'ici quelques mois, cette histoire ne serait qu'un vague souvenir. Ils enverraient des tonneaux à toute l'Espagne et revendraient ce remède à prix d'or aux autres royaumes touchés. Tous les Espagnols pourraient toutefois en boire librement, qu'ils fussent nobles ou bien paysans. Sans ces derniers, les premiers n'auraient rien à manger.

Ce serait l'âge d'or de l'Espagne : les paysans seraient reconnaissants au roi de leur avoir accordé ce remède gratuit et travailleraient plus durement, au profit des plus riches qui resteraient fidèles plus que jamais au roi.

Il n'était pas encore trop tard : s'il la retrouvait maintenant, ils seraient encore dans les temps pour le rituel. Le général sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un de ses marins cria qu'il apercevait une terre. Armando sortit sa longue-vue puis regarda de plus près cette île. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé, il avait parfaitement noté les coordonnées la dernière fois.

Son visage s'illumina au moment où il aperçut un bateau amarré là-bas. Dieu l'avait guidé, il n'y avait absolument pas d'autre explication. Il touchait au but. Il se vengeait de Natalia Arcandiaz et sauvait les Espagnols en même temps. Que demander de plus ? Refermant la longue-vue, il donna des ordres à ses subalternes puis fixa l'île.

Bientôt, tout serait fini. Bientôt...

* * *

><p>Filant dans la forêt, Angelica ne se retournait pas. Elle avait avoué son secret. Elle ne lui avait, certes, pas tout dit, or elle lui avait parlé de cette maladie qu'elle portait, et qui bientôt l'emporterait. Aucune maladie ne l'avait atteinte jusque là, pourtant celle-là l'avait contaminée et ne cessait de gagner du terrain. Les crachements de sang ainsi que son évanouissement de la veille le prouvaient.<p>

Jack ne savait cependant pas qu'elle n'avait pas attrapé ce mal par hasard. Les Espagnols la lui avaient donnée. Ils l'avaient mise en contact avec énormément de malades, puis, au bout de plusieurs semaines, les premiers symptômes avaient finalement fait leur apparition, à leur grande satisfaction.

Sparrow ne savait pas non plus que les Espagnols entendaient la récupérer afin de se servir de son sang comme remède, conformément à ce soi-disant rêve. La saigner ne la tuerait pas, elle le sentait, cependant elle avait le sentiment que la maladie l'emporterait tôt ou tard. Malgré ses années supplémentaires, elle mourrait bien jeune. Quelle ironie.

Elle aurait dû échanger les calices ce jour-là, se douter que Jack les avait trompés. Son père aurait survécu. Mais peut-être pas le capitaine Sparrow. Barbe Noire se serait débarrassé de lui juste après, elle le sentait. L'idée qu'il fût tué l'effrayait. De toute façon, il serait capable d'aller de l'avant après sa mort. Il n'était pas homme à se morfondre. Néanmoins, au fond d'elle-même, elle aurait désiré qu'il fût un peu triste...

Angelica entendait Jack essayer de la rattraper, or ses deux tonneaux le ralentissaient. Elle-même n'en portait qu'un seul. Au moins, ils auraient suffisamment d'eau pour un moment. Ils devraient se passer de rhum pendant encore quelques temps, jusqu'au prochain port. Angelica en était capable, mais pas Jack, qui avait oublié que l'eau était la principale boisson désaltérante.

D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui lui fait goûter le rhum en Espagne, lors de leur rencontre. Avant de mourir, elle aimerait toutefois connaître la raison de son départ. S'était-il désintéressé d'elle ? Les quelques mois ensemble avaient été magiques, elle regrettait cette époque tranquille. Et Jack ?

Une fois arrivée à la plage, Angelica s'arrêta net. Elle laissa tomber le tonneau au sol, incapable de bouger. Jack la rejoignit et s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'il vit à son tour la scène. Au loin, un majestueux vaisseau avait jeté l'ancre, et deux chaloupes se trouvaient sur la plage. Cinq matelots ainsi qu'un homme mieux vêtu, assurément le capitaine, semblaient les attendre. L'un d'entre eux tenait monsieur Gibbs en joue. Ce dernier était à genoux, les mains derrière la tête, et ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Le capitaine fit quelques pas vers les nouveaux arrivants, sans cacher son air satisfait. Il avait décroché le gros lot. Alors que cet homme avançait, Angelica reculait. Le capitaine Sparrow remarqua en conséquence son visage terrorisé. Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi effrayée lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée à Valence. Elle le regardait comme on regarderait la mort. Sans doute était-ce ce qui l'attendait si elle le suivait.

Jack lâcha l'un de ses tonneaux puis porta sa main à sa ceinture, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait laissé ses armes à bord. Et mince ! Ce n'était pas le moment. Angelica se retrouva dos à un arbre et ne put reculer davantage.

« Eh bien, Angelica, sais-tu à quel point je t'ai cherchée ? Ce n'était pas très gentil de ta part de t'être enfuie alors que tu vas devenir l'espoir des Espagnols. »

Jack comprenait l'espagnol, contrairement à Joshamee, pourtant il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par « espoir des Espagnols ». Quelle utilité lui avaient-ils trouvée ? Savaient-ils au moins qu'elle allait bientôt mourir ? Jack voulut se mettre entre Angelica et cet homme dans le but de la protéger, or un pistolet pointé sur sa tête le coupa dans son élan.

Quatre armes se retrouvaient braquées sur lui. Il avait l'habitude des situations dangereuses, or, s'il agissait, monsieur Gibbs risquait de se prendre une balle dans la tête, ce qui serait bien dommage. De plus, il n'était pas en possession d'armes pour riposter. En clair, il était mal placé.

« Je vois que tu te portes mieux. Ça tombe bien, les six mois sont écoulés. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le capitaine porta l'une de ses mèches de ses longs cheveux bruns à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fermait fort les yeux. Pas besoin d'être futé pour deviner que cet homme la traumatisait. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire ? Jack envisagea le pire, et les paroles de monsieur Gibbs résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_« Quelqu'un vous la prendra. »_

Il ne laisserait certainement pas un type pareil la toucher. Il s'élança vers eux jusqu'à ce que cet homme pointa à son tour un pistolet sur son front. Les deux hommes se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux, l'Espagnol tenait toujours l'une des mèches d'Angelica dans sa main. Prenant son air détaché et enjoué, tout en agitant les mains, Jack voulut la lui faire lâcher.

« Ce n'est pas très galant de toucher les cheveux d'une femme sans son accord. Ou bien il s'agit d'une coutume espagnole ? »

L'homme lâcha les cheveux d'Angelica qui poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas en direction de Jack. Son air se fit plus sérieux, d'autant plus que Jack avait parlé en espagnol, qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué la moindre fois en quinze ans. Il espérait ne pas être trop rouillé, surtout au niveau de l'accent. L'Angelica adolescente lui avait appris à ne plus en avoir, se fondant dans la masse.

Le capitaine d'une soixantaine d'années esquissa un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, tout en le tenant en joue, puis prit à son tour la parole.

« Jack Sparrow.

- _Capitaine_ Jack Sparrow.

- Je savais bien que quelqu'un avait aidé cette complice de Satan à s'échapper. Qui aurait cru que ce serait le même homme qui l'a apparemment laissée sur cette même île où nous nous trouvons en ce moment. Dîtes-moi, pourquoi ce changement d'avis ?

- Vous voyez, général, si j'en juge par vos médailles, c'est bien cruel de séparer un pirate de la mer pour le mettre dans une cellule sous terre. Je n'ai fait que l'emmener là où elle est destinée à vivre. »

Angelica eut un pincement au cœur à cette dernière phrase. Depuis le début, il avait l'intention de la déposer sur cette île et de la laisser toute seule. Et elle avait cru le contraire. Comment pouvait-il utiliser une voix comme celle de tout à l'heure, à la source, en étant aussi hypocrite ? Elle aurait dû se méfier dès le début. Jack changeait constamment de camp selon le profit qu'il pouvait en tirer, et elle ne lui apportait aucun avantage, après tout.

« Très bien, Angelica. Soit tu viens gentiment avec moi, soit je tue ces deux hommes. »

A cette proposition, l'intéressée écarquilla les yeux et se rendit finalement compte des pistolets braqués sur monsieur Gibbs, et surtout Jack. Elle regarda tour à tour le général Jamirez ainsi que Jack, dont elle ne parvenait pas à dire ce à quoi il pensait. Même si elle refusait, ils la captureraient tôt ou tard. Elle n'avait nul endroit où s'enfuir. Et l'idée d'être responsable de la mort des deux hommes avec qui elle avait voyagé et qui l'avaient sauvée la tuerait.

Jetant un nouveau d'œil à Jack, elle remarqua qu'il lui indiquait en fait de ne rien faire de stupide. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il qualifiait de stupide, néanmoins elle ne le laisserait pas mourir. Il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre, et ce ne seraient pas les Espagnols qui l'achèveraient, mais la maladie. Peu importait son choix, son destin ne changerait pas.

Angelica fit quelques pas en direction de la mer, plus précisément des chaloupes, signe qu'elle se rendait. Elle ne remarquait pas Jack qui murmurait des non. Sa décision était prise. Elle acceptait de retourner en Espagne avec eux, pourvu qu'ils les laissassent en paix. L'idée de la saignée l'effrayait, elle en frémissait d'avance, toutefois cela ne suffirait pas à la tuer.

Sa mort serait lente et douloureuse, comme tous les contaminés, or elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il lui avait fallu plus de temps que les autres pour être infectée, de même le processus était plus lent, signe que les années de son père se battaient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être contagieuse, étant donné que Jack et Gibbs se portaient à merveille.

L'un des matelots la conduisit jusqu'à la chaloupe où elle s'installa, en ignorant le regard horrifié de Jack. Elle déchanta bien vite au moment où le général Jamirez ordonna d'embarquer les deux pirates à bord du bateau. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Elle se releva afin de s'opposer à cet ordre lorsque le marin l'en dissuada à l'aide d'un pistolet. Mourrait-elle s'il tirait ? Elle ne souhaita tout de même pas tenter l'expérience. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

« Vous avez dit que vous ne leur feriez aucun mal !

- Ces hommes doivent être jugés pour piraterie et ils sont responsables de la fuite de dizaines de pirates. »

Angelica voulut protester, or on ligota ses poignets, ce qui révolta Jack, lequel souhaitait avoir son épée ainsi que son pistolet, dans le but de se débarrasser de ces maudits Espagnols. Le capitaine Sparrow de même que son second suivirent sans se révolter, conscients qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas en position de force. Ils trouveraient bien un moyen de changer la donne sur le bateau.

Angelica n'avait pas eu le choix dans cette histoire, ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. Jack ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. Les deux hommes furent mis dans l'autre chaloupe, les poings liés eux aussi afin de limiter les dégâts, quand bien même les trois pirates étaient capables de se défaire de leurs liens.

Ils furent jetés sans ménagement sur le bateau qui leva l'ancre et fila vers l'horizon. Leur navire était resté sur l'île, avec toutes leurs affaires. Quel gâchis. Jack réfléchissait, cherchant un moyen d'y retourner. Il pourrait sauter puis nager jusqu'à l'île, néanmoins il ne nagerait pas assez vite pour éviter les balles. De plus, ils possédaient un moyen de pression idéal : Angelica.

Sparrow ne savait pas ce qu'ils manigançaient, ni ce qu'elle persistait à lui cacher, cependant elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Qu'entendait-il par les six mois écoulés ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait, une fois en Espagne ? Y retourner la terrorisait, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il essaya de parler à Angelica qui persistait dans son silence.

Le soleil brûlant les assoiffait. Les trois pirates auraient volontiers demandé de l'eau si les marins leur en avaient donné sans hésitation. Jack respirait longuement et profondément. Il allait mourir déshydraté et brûlé, à ce rythme-là. Et Angelica ? Son traitement n'était pas bien différent du leur. Cela signifiait une chose : elle possédait encore ses années. Sinon, ils tâcheraient de la garder en vie.

Cette découverte le soulagea, mais le stupéfia en même temps : pourquoi affirmait-elle qu'elle mourrait bientôt ? Cette maladie était-elle si fatale ? Ou bien les Espagnols l'abattraient-ils ?

Plusieurs heures s'étaient probablement écoulées depuis leur départ de l'île. Ils ne sauraient dire. En tout cas, le soleil les privait de leurs forces. Un nouvel ordre d'Armando les ramena cependant brutalement à la réalité. Un peu trop, sans doute. Jack et Joshamee furent mis sur pieds puis on leur ôta leurs liens avant de les conduire vers un endroit du bateau qu'ils venaient de rajouter : la planche.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris. Depuis quand la marine espagnole utilisait-elle de tels moyens ? Angelica, assoupie, retrouva ses esprit plus vite que prévu lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle voulut se lever, les rejoindre, or la petite foule de matelots la repoussa. Le général Jamirez se tenait près de la planche et regardait les deux pirates d'un air méprisant.

« La potence est une mort trop douce pour vous, pirates. Et je crois que c'est ce que vous faites lorsque vous n'aimez pas la compagnie de quelqu'un à bord.

- Oui, répliqua Jack, mais on fait toujours en sorte d'être près d'une île déserte. Là, il n'y a rien aux alentours. En plus, on donne un pistolet avec une balle à chaque personne.

- Ne croyez pas que je vais vous mâcher le travail. Soyez heureux que je vous aie ôté vos liens. Au lieu d'une mort rapide, vous allez souffrir durant des heures avant de couler et de sentir vos poumons se remplir d'eau. Voilà ce que vous méritez, pirates. »

Monsieur Gibbs fut poussé le premier sur la planche. Il regarda l'eau d'un bleu profond avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers son capitaine qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il tourna alors le dos à l'équipage puis sauta. Angelica hurla un non tandis que les Espagnols se réjouissaient et poussaient Jack à son tour. Les yeux de la femme s'emplirent de terreur : non. Pas lui. Elle refusait de croire qu'elle le voyait pour la dernière fois. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire cela.

Une planche. Quelle ironie. Barbossa l'avait condamné deux fois à aller sur cette maudite île déserte, à dix années d'intervalle. La première fois, il y était resté trois jours, puis des marchands d'alcool l'avaient conduit en Espagne où il avait fait la connaissance d'Angelica.

Angelica.

Il tourna la tête. Derrière l'équipage qui le poussait à sauter, elle le regardait, désespérée. Pensait-elle qu'elle ne le reverrait plus ? Le sous-estimait-elle ? Comme si le capitaine Jack Sparrow pouvait mourir aussi bêtement. Il lui fit un sourire puis mit deux doigts au niveau du front en signe d'au revoir avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, tandis qu'il l'entendait crier son nom.

* * *

><p>Jack faisait la planche, silencieux, tout en regardant le ciel bleu azur sans nuages. Et maintenant ? Comment comptait-il s'en sortir ? Il avait toujours son compas sur lui, mais c'était tout. Son bateau se trouvait à plusieurs de navigation, il n'y parviendrait jamais à la nage, il se noierait avant. Il avait toujours compté sur sa bonne étoile qui lui avait permis de survivre jusqu'à maintenant, et même de resurgir de l'antre de Davy Jones. Que lui réservait-elle encore, cette fois ? Il n'aperçut pas Gibbs qui s'approchait de lui à la nage.<p>

« Capitaine, vous comptez faire comme lorsque vous vous êtes échappé de l'île en faisant la planche plusieurs jours et en utilisant ensuite un couple de tortues ?

- Monsieur Gibbs.

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi. »

Nager ne servait strictement à rien. Et rester là sans rien faire non plus. Au moins, toutefois, en faisant la planche, ils se fatigueraient moins. Ils pouvaient attendre que le courant les emmenât quelque part, n'importe où. Il fallait bien commencer par quelque part.

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé là, Jack ? »

Jack ferma les yeux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît une voix familière qui n'appartenait pas à monsieur Gibbs. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, en conservant les yeux fermés. Où avait-il bien entendu cette voix ? Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur un visage, ni même un nom. Frustré de ne pas trouver, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ces deux personnes... Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé avant ?

« Philipp, Syrena... »

* * *

><p><strong>Philipp et Syrena - <em>Fait<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Cette histoire devient bizarre...<strong>


	10. Chapitre 10

**Apocalyptica – Faraway**

* * *

><p><em>« Je peux te sauver si tu me le demandes. »<em>

* * *

><p>Haletant, à bout de force, Philipp avait tout fait pour la rejoindre. Barbe Noire l'avait empêché de s'enfuir et en conséquence de la libérer. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, elle allait mourir. Il se moquait bien du sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure. Il ne faisait même pas attention à la douleur, trop obnubilé par son but.<p>

La terreur lui tordait l'estomac, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire : et s'il arrivait trop tard ? Elle le haïssait sûrement, cependant il préférait de loin sa haine à sa mort. Quel idiot. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Ces pirates ne convoitaient que cette larme, et maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient en sa possession, Barbe Noire n'avait que faire de son existence.

Toute sa vie durant, Philipp avait répandu la bonne nouvelle, persuadé que toutes les âmes pouvaient être sauvées. Il y avait véritablement cru, cela ne lui avait pas paru être faillible. Il avait voyagé dans de nombreux pays, converti des païens touchés par la voix du Seigneur. Il avait vu de tout : des massacres pour des questions de religion tout comme des repas de fête avec des familles en allégresse qui célébraient le Seigneur.

Il avait cru plus que tout que même le pire des homme pouvait être sauvé. C'était jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Edward Teach, plus connu sous le nom de Barbe Noire, le plus cruel des homme que la Terre eût jamais porté.

Le _Queen Ann's Revenge_ avait attaqué le navire sur lequel il voyageait. Il avait vu cet homme ainsi que son équipage massacrer ses compagnons de voyage, ses amis. En plein milieu du combat, il avait prié Dieu, refusant d'avoir recours à la violence pourtant inévitable. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait sauvé.

Teach l'avait regardé avec mépris, comme s'il était un misérable crapaud répugnant. Il se sentait au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde, après tout. Il ne connaissait absolument pas la valeur de la vie. Si ce n'était pour lui-même, nulle âme ne valait le détour. Pas même celle de sa propre fille.

Barbe Noire l'avait trouvé amusant, ou plutôt pitoyable de croire qu'un dieu quelconque existait. Il voulait à tout prix prouver à quel point il avait tort en le mettant à l'épreuve : ainsi, Philipp s'était retrouvé plusieurs jours attaché en haut d'un mât, exposé au soleil. _« Si Dieu existe, alors demande-lui de te sauver »._ Voilà le pari lancé.

Il serait sans doute mort si la seconde de cet homme sans merci, et qui n'était autre que sa fille, ne lui avait pas donné un peu d'eau et de nourriture chaque nuit, lorsque tous ces pirates dormaient ou bien étaient incapables de le voir en raison de l'obscurité. Jusqu'à la mutinerie où il avait été libéré, il avait prié sans relâche pour ces âmes égarées.

Naïf, Philipp avait persisté à croire que même Barbe Noire pouvait être sauvé des ténèbres, jusqu'à être finalement confronté à la réalité : jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une âme aussi sombre, ignorant même l'existence du bien. C'était triste à admettre, pourtant il s'agissait là de la vérité. Même Dieu ne voudrait jamais de lui, alors qu'il n'était que pardon.

Philipp avait toujours refusé de détester qui que ce fût, cependant il haïssait cet homme de tout son être. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner le traitement qu'il avait infligé à Syrena. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser se faire capturer. Il aurait dû arrêter ces pirates. Par sa faute, elle avait tant souffert en étant mêlée à cette quête de l'immortalité qu'il trouvait futile...

Avec ses dernières forces, Philipp défit la corde qui l'empêchait de retourner entièrement dans l'eau, ce qui lui garantissait une mort certaine. Il ne laisserait pas le Seigneur la lui reprendre. Elle était encore jeune, il refusait de la lui donner. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé de tels sentiments. Il ne la voyait pas comme un animal, mais une femme, une créature de Dieu, comme lui, capable de ressentir des émotions et de penser.

Dans un élan de désespoir, le jeune prêtre implora le Seigneur de la lui rendre. Il se moquait bien qu'elle le haït, sa survie seule comptait. Au moment où Syrena ouvrit les yeux, elle s'écarta violemment de lui en le reconnaissant, visiblement horrifiée. Il voulut la retenir, or elle disparut dans l'eau. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi...

* * *

><p>Syrena filait à vive allure, en direction de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Elle ne laisserait pas cet homme cruel utiliser sa larme afin de rallonger sa vie. Ce monstre ne méritait absolument pas de vivre ni même d'exister. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si sa larme ajoutait des années à la vie d'un tel monstre. Elle serait incapable de faire face à ses consœurs.<p>

Même si elle perdait la vie, elle entendait bien récupérer sa larme. Qui savait ce que cet homme cruel ferait avec d'autres années en plus. Il faudrait s'attendre au pire, tout du moins pour le monde des humains. Néanmoins, ses ambitions risqueraient de croître, il se mettrait probablement à chasser d'autres sirènes.

Au fond de l'eau, la jeune femme poisson trouva les deux calices. Étrange, que faisaient-ils donc là ? Les auraient-ils fait tomber ? Ou pire, cet homme avait-il déjà consommé sa précieuse larme ? Terrifiée, celle-ci sortit le haut de sa tête de l'eau, pour assister à une scène peu commune et plutôt inattendue. Près de la Fontaine détruite se trouvait ce monstre en train d'agoniser, puis il fut bientôt suivi par une jeune femme, sa fille. Cette même femme qui avait trouvé le moyen de la faire pleurer. Il restait toutefois un homme près d'eux, qui avait l'air perdu. Elle se souvenait de lui. Il était bizarre, il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Pourtant, la jeune sirène avait assisté à la scène près de la falaise, et elle s'était rendue compte que cet homme avait un faible pour cette femme, de même Barbe Noire s'en était aperçu. Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à utiliser sa fille comme moyen de pression en menaçant de l'abattre. Il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Et cette femme ? Elle ne pouvait pas être comme son père, elle ne possédait pas cette aura maléfique. Cet homme la sauverait elle, pas son père. Syrena jeta un coup d'œil vers les calices qui brillaient au fond de l'eau puis les remonta. Si sa larme servait à sauver une femme telle qu'elle, alors elle l'acceptait.

Après lui avoir donné les calices, la sirène replongea dans l'eau. Où aller, à présent ? Une image de Philipp apparut dans son esprit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Cet homme avait été de mèche avec Barbe Noire afin de lui subtiliser une larme. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Elle se sentait affreusement trahie, elle avait cru qu'il était sincère.

Toutefois, elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire le son de sa voix désespérée lorsqu'il l'avait suppliée de le croire, comme quoi il n'avait rien su de cette mise en scène. Elle avait réellement été persuadée qu'il était différent des autres. Quelle idiote. La blessure avait probablement été simulée. Elle se trouvait bien loin de chez elle, il lui faudrait plusieurs jours, voire de nombreuses semaines de nage afin de rentrer.

La jeune sirène se mit dès lors en route, néanmoins elle ne cessait de songer à lui. Un petit coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment parti ne changerait rien, n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste pour confirmer qu'elle avait eu affaire à un traître. Il lui avait pourtant donné un nom. Syrena. Les autres sirènes l'appelaient Liya, ce qui signifiait corail dans leur langage. Qu'il lui en donnât un autre ne la dérangeait pas, à vrai dire. Tant que c'était lui.

Il l'avait défendue corps et âme alors que ce monstre la considérait comme une chose. Syrena douta : Philipp l'avait-il véritablement trahie ? Elle voulait en avoir un le cœur net. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il faisait réellement partie de cet équipage. Elle ne savait rien de lui, finalement. Cependant, elle lui faisait confiance. C'était étrange.

Elle s'était pourtant enfuie au moment où il l'avait libérée. Pourquoi l'avait-il détachée ? Elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité. La sirène ne cessait de se poser des questions, angoissée. Elle appréhendait ce qu'elle allait voir : à tous les coups, Philipp n'était plus là. Sa blessure était fausse ou du moins superficielle. Elle se souvenait de l'odeur de sang qui s'échappait de lui.

Sortant le haut de la tête de l'eau, Syrena écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène devant elle : le jeune homme se trouvait allongé sur le sol ; son visage ne cachait pas la douleur qu'il ressentait. Une main appuyée contre son torse tentait désespérément d'empêcher le sang dont elle était recouverte de couler.

Au moment où ce membre de l'équipage l'avait blessé, il avait fait une blessure ni superficielle ni trop profonde qui assurait une mort lente s'il ne la soignait pas. Personne ne viendrait le sauver, elle était la seule présente ici. Elle connaissait un moyen de le guérir. En revanche, sa vie changerait radicalement. Il ne reverrait plus jamais ses amis. C'était une sorte de sacrifice. Elle ne pouvait pas agir sans son consentement.

* * *

><p><em>« On dit que, lorsqu'on se fait embrasser par une sirène, on peut respirer sous l'eau. »<em>

* * *

><p>Il ne l'avait pas explicitement dit. Il avait juste demandé son pardon, comme s'il avait l'intention de mourir juste après. Cet homme était réellement différent, il ne possédait pas une once de mal en lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Tant pis s'il la détestait pour ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais elle refusait d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Elle avait réglé le problème concernant sa larme, à présent elle entendait bien le secourir.<p>

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Syrena l'embrassa puis l'attira vers l'eau où elle l'emmena dans les profondeurs en le tenant de toutes ses forces. Elle ne regretterait jamais sa décision. Il pouvait la haïr, au moins il serait en vie...

S'il était dit qu'un homme embrassé par une sirène devenait capable de respirer sous l'eau, il ne s'agissait là que du début du processus. Ce dernier durait plusieurs heures. Syrena emmena Philipp entre des rochers, là où les requins ne pourraient pas les atteindre en raison de leur taille imposante.

Comme prévu, il avait perdu connaissance. Elle regarda sa blessure qui se refermait progressivement ainsi que ses jambes qui n'en formèrent bientôt plus qu'une. La jeune sirène aux cheveux noirs versa une larme. Elle se sentait coupable : jamais plus il ne pourrait retourner sur terre en raison de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Pardonne-moi, Philipp... »

* * *

><p>Le jeune couple de sirènes resta plusieurs semaines dans ces eaux. Syrena lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, que jamais plus il ne pourrait vivre comme un humain. À son grand étonnement, il ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il la remercia de lui avoir accordé son pardon. Elle ne le comprendrait décidément jamais. Néanmoins, elle était heureuse. Tout simplement.<p>

Elle avait peut-être bien fait de s'être fait capturer, finalement. Cela lui avait permis de le rencontrer. Durant ces semaines dans le même environnement, Philipp s'habitua à nager avec une queue. Elle lui enseigna tout : la vie parmi les sirènes, la chasse, leurs traditions, leur culture... Celui-ci était avide de connaissances, ce nouveau monde le fascinait.

Se dire qu'il n'était plus humain lui faisait bizarre. Cependant, personne ne l'attendait : sa famille avait été ravagée par le choléra alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon. Des prêtres l'avaient recueilli, puis il en était devenu un. Il n'avait pas réellement d'amis, et tous ceux qui auraient pu l'être avaient été sauvagement massacrés par l'équipage du _Queen Ann's Revenge_.

En définitive, Philipp n'avait nul endroit où rentrer, il voyageait dans le but de répandre la Bonne Nouvelle. Sans doute était-ce là sa nouvelle mission que de convertir les sirènes : elles n'était pas simplement de vulgaires animaux mais des êtres capables de raisonner, malgré certains comportements quelque peu animaliers.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, Philipp remarqua quelques différences entre lui ainsi que les autres sirènes qu'il rencontra là où vivait Syrena : quand bien même son comportement avait été modifié, qu'il avait tendance à montrer les crocs et qu'il était doté de nouveaux instincts depuis sa transformation, il savait garder le contrôle de lui-même. De plus, il était moins féroce que les autres.

Après s'être habitué à son nouveau corps, il souhaita retourner sur la terre ferme afin de s'entraîner à retransformer ses jambes. Ce fut ainsi qu'il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait rester hors de l'eau deux fois plus longtemps qu'une sirène normale. Après tout, il était né humain, il semblait en conséquence logique qu'il lui en restât des traces. Il n'oublierait jamais sa vie d'humain, néanmoins, à présent, il était destiné à passer sa deuxième vie auprès de Syrena.

Fasciné par ce monde sous l'eau, Philipp souhaita l'explorer. Les sirènes ne quittaient jamais leur nid familial, pourtant Syrena accepta de voyager à ses côtés. Après avoir été jusqu'à la Fontaine de Jouvence, partir ne l'effrayait plus. Elle aussi souhaitait découvrir le monde. Il lui avait parlé de toutes les terres qu'il avait visitées avec tant de passion qu'elle s'en était voulue de ne rien avoir à lui raconter.

L'avoir écouté avait fait naître en elle l'envie de partir à l'inconnu à ses côtés. Le monde recelait tant de secrets... Elle emporta simplement son arc ainsi que des flèches. Philipp avait appris par d'autres sirènes à manier un harpon sous l'eau. Ce n'était pas évident pour lui, car l'eau opposait plus de résistance que l'air. Au moins, s'il se battait à l'air libre, il posséderait une force supérieure, tout comme ses flèches pourraient bien en embrocher plusieurs à la fois.

* * *

><p>Sans doute était-ce le destin qui les avait menés sur le chemin de Jack, lequel se trouvait en plein milieu de l'océan. Syrena avait été la première à le remarquer. Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Comment oublier l'homme à qui elle avait confié le destin de sa larme ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il là ? Elle entendait les battements de son cœur résonner dans l'eau : il était encore vivant.<p>

Elle remarqua la présence d'un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas près de lui. Leur bateau avait-il coulé ? Ou bien étaient-ils tombés ? Elle fit signe à Philipp, qui décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Il se souvenait de cet homme extravagant qui n'avait jamais eu l'air d'apprécier Barbe Noire. Syrena lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu à la Fontaine ainsi que de sa décision quant à sa larme.

Jack parut les reconnaître, à la surprise de l'inconnu à ses côtés qui semblait un peu perdu. Le premier continuait de faire la planche et ne bougeait que la tête, économisant un maximum d'énergie de cette façon. Monsieur Gibbs nageait, et épuisait donc ses forces. Jack remarqua au bout de plusieurs instants la nouvelle apparence du jeune prêtre qu'il commenta avec une pointe d'humour avant de se rendre compte de la situation : sa bonne étoile lui avait une fois de plus prouvé sa loyauté.

Peut-être que Dieu existait et qu'il l'aimait bien. Ah ah. C'était une plaisanterie. Dieu n'existait pas. Angelica en était la preuve vivante : si pieuse autrefois, on lui avait tout pris. Il était temps de tourner la situation à son avantage.

En agitant les mains, le capitaine Sparrow leur résuma une partie de la situation : Angelica avait pris les années de son père, mais les Espagnols n'étaient pas très contents que cette eau magique eût été utilisée et la faisaient souffrir. De plus, elle portait en elle un mal qui finirait par l'emporter. Ce serait du gâchis que de la laisser mourir seulement deux ans après avoir bu l'eau de la Fontaine, n'est-ce pas ?

À cette histoire, Syrena haussa un sourcil : cette femme allait mourir ? Ce n'était pas logique, elle venait de rallonger sa vie... Qu'avait-elle vécu, durant ces deux années ? Et pourquoi Jack n'intervenait-il que maintenant ? N'avait-il pas été à ses côtés depuis cet épisode ? Elle accepta toutefois de lui venir en aide, consciente que Philipp la suivrait : après tout, il parlait toujours d'aider son prochain. De même, ils n'avaient jamais vu cet homme faire quelque chose de mal, au fond.

Évitant de perdre du temps, Jack s'accrocha à Syrena tandis que Gibbs se tenait à Philipp. Il leur parla de l'île où se trouvait leur bateau : elle se situait non loin de celle où résidait la Fontaine de Jouvence. Durant des semaines, ils avaient vécu dans ces eaux-là, aussi surent-ils immédiatement de laquelle il parlait. Les sirènes filèrent à toute allure, il leur fallut à peine une heure pour atteindre leur destination, au grand soulagement des deux passagers.

Joshamee n'avait encore jamais vu de sirènes d'aussi près, leur queue translucide le fascinait. Jack connaissait donc des sirènes. Mais pourquoi deux ? D'après le peu dont il était au courant, une seule était nécessaire pour le rituel. Au moins, ils avaient trouvé un soutien inespéré. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment.

Le capitaine Sparrow lâcha Syrena puis marcha tant bien que mal, titubant à chaque pas, encore engourdi après ce long voyage plutôt épuisant qu'il ne souhaitait pas revivre tout de suite. Heureusement, il avait son bateau qui les emmènerait là où Angelica se trouvait.

Peu après avoir retrouvé son équilibre, Jack se jeta sur son bateau afin de retrouver ses ceintures ainsi que ses armes. Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui avaient manqué. Il ne s'en séparerait plus jamais, pas même pour dormir. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'hallucinait pas, il ordonna à monsieur Gibbs d'aller chercher les trois tonneaux d'eau encore sur la plage. Pas le temps de chercher de la nourriture pour le moment.

Il fallait sauver Angelica. Son équipage n'était pas très nombreux pour le moment, alors si on commençait à lui prendre des matelots, en plus... C'était inadmissible. Le capitaine Sparrow ne les laisserait pas faire. Il retourna sur le pont où il trouva les deux sirènes en forme humaine, vêtus d'habits qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement trouvés sous le pont. Syrena portait des vêtements appartenant à Angelica, ce qui le fit grimacer quelques instants. En l'apercevant, Philipp se dirigea vers lui.

« Jack, c'est très noble de vouloir sauver votre bien-aimée, mais savez-vous où aller exactement ? »

L'intéressé leva un doigt pour lui faire signe de patienter. De l'autre main, il saisit un objet précieux qu'il avait subtilisé à Tia Dalma qu'il présenta au jeune prêtre : son compas.

« Avec ça, tu peux aller jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est très rapide, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu.<strong>


	11. Chapitre 11

**Tarja Turunen – Die Alive**

* * *

><p><em>« Le Seigneur Tout Puissant a entendu nos prières. Il nous a envoyé une brebis immortelle et égarée sous la forme d'une jeune femme. Il m'a donné les instructions à suivre afin de la transformer en notre remède et notre espoir. Sa Majesté le Roi offrira la quantité nécessaire à chacun d'entre nous sans rien demander en échange, puisqu'il est après tout lui aussi un envoyé de Dieu. L'Espagne resurgira encore plus forte de cette épreuve, nous n'aurons plus rien à craindre.<em>

_« Durant plus d'un an nous avons mis cette immortalité à l'épreuve, puis nous l'avons contaminée avec cette maladie. Depuis maintenant six mois qu'elle est malade, le remède peut être donné au peuple. Un gobelet par malade, puis quelques gouttes pour immuniser les autres. »_

* * *

><p>« Jack ! »<p>

Angelica se dirigea vers le bord du bateau. Il n'était tout de même pas assez idiot pour sauter, si ? Elle l'appela plusieurs fois, cependant il ne répondit pas. Elle arrêta de prétendre qu'elle avait toujours les poings liés, puis s'apprêta à le rejoindre, lorsque des Espagnols l'en empêchèrent et la maîtrisèrent rapidement.

Armando se fraya un chemin parmi les marins, puis fixa d'un air méprisant la jeune femme. Elle se portait beaucoup trop bien. Ils avaient mis des mois à la maîtriser et à lui retirer toute envie de se battre. Pourtant, en deux malheureux mois, tous les efforts étaient partis en fumée. Saleté de moineau. Énervé, il la gifla, ce qui suffit à la calmer quelques instants, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Comment osait-elle se rebeller ? Ne comprenait-elle donc pas la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ? Bientôt, ils la mettraient en plein milieu de la place publique. Ils feraient une fontaine avec son sang, où tous se précipiteraient dans le but d'en boire. Ils la saigneraient durant des mois et s'enrichiraient, avant de la jeter au trou puis de la laisser mourir, dévorée par les rats. Ou bien la maladie l'emporterait avant, lentement et douloureusement.

En voyant sa fille en Enfer, Natalia regretterait de l'avoir trahi puis quitté afin de porter l'enfant de ce pirate. Elle souffrirait de voir sa fille mourir dans de telles conditions. La douleur la poursuivrait éternellement, et il rirait bien d'elle le jour où il rejoindrait le Paradis. Personne n'avait le droit d'abîmer l'honneur d'Armando Jamirez. Cette impie allait en faire les frais à la place de sa traînée de mère.

Les fautes des parents doivent être payées par les enfants. Il croyait fermement en cette règle et l'appliquait, d'ailleurs. Ils servaient en quelque sorte d'intermédiaires. Les parents souffraient de voir leurs enfants agoniser, c'était connu. Il s'agissait d'une forme de vengeance bien plus sadique que la classique. Tant que Natalia était ravagée en voyant sa fille payer pour ses fautes, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Par sa vengeance, il servait Dieu ainsi que les Espagnols. Que demander de plus ? Sa situation était idéale. Il n'y avait là pas d'autre mot pour la désigner.

Armando ordonna à ses subalternes de la séquestrer dans une cellule sous le pont. Il ne souhaitait pas s'encombrer de sa présence jusqu'à leur arrivée en Espagne. Il ne retournerait pas à Valence cette fois, mais à Santander, au nord. Le roi avait demandé de commencer par une ville de taille moyenne avant d'atteindre Madrid, la capitale. De plus, se rendre à Valence rallongerait encore plus le voyage, alors qu'ils avaient déjà perdu suffisamment de temps.

La servante de Satan avait été emprisonnée à Valence pour une simple et bonne raison : l'éloigner de la capitale. Ainsi, le roi pouvait nier toute implication, de plus il n'était en conséquence pas au courant des techniques qu'il employait, ce qui lui permettait d'agir librement. S'il venait à en être informé, il était assez stupide et risquerait de l'empêcher de continuer.

Son seul objectif à présent était de rentrer au plus vite en Espagne. Il prétendrait l'avoir retrouvée seule ; soit on l'avait à nouveau abandonnée sur l'île, soit elle y était retournée elle-même, par ses propres moyens. Son équipage ne soufflerait mot de ce qui venait de se produire, il y veillerait. Il suffisait de les menacer de la bonne façon s'ils se rebellaient.

Le général Jamirez ne pensait pas avoir besoin d'en arriver à de tels moyens : il était aimé, craint, de même que respecté. Sa position était absolument parfaite, il n'avait pas à s'attendre à de mauvaises surprises, surtout que son principal obstacle était à présent inoffensif : Sparrow.

Armando ne comprenait décidément pas cet homme. D'après ce qu'il savait et avait deviné, il aurait comploté la mort de Barbe Noire en donnant les vies à sa fille, Angelica. Juste après, il l'avait vraisemblablement abandonnée sur une île déserte avant de la libérer de la prison de Valence deux mois plus tôt. Comment l'avait-il retrouvée ?

Quel était son but ? Et pourquoi être retourné sur cette île ? Plus il se creusait la tête, moins il comprenait sa façon de penser ou bien d'agir. Avait-il eu l'intention de la laisser une fois de plus là-bas, si seulement ils ne les avaient pas découverts ? Probablement. Toutefois, il sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Sparrow n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à sauter dans l'eau, comme s'il était persuadé de s'en sortir au final. Quelle bonne blague. Il n'y avait aucune terre à des centaines de kilomètres, il y avait personnellement et méticuleusement veillé. L'océan était immense, ils ne croiseraient assurément pas le moindre navire. Ils mourraient noyés, tout simplement. Nul ne les pleurerait.

_Capitaine_ Jack Sparrow... Il en riait encore. Capitaine de quoi ? Cette épave qu'ils avaient trouvé sur la plage ? Capitaine de qui ? Cet ivrogne et cette impie? Quel équipage ! À qui pensait-il faire peur ? Même un petit enfant ne les craindrait pas.

Cet homme qui s'était vanté d'avoir échappé à la Compagnie des Indes ainsi que plusieurs fois à la corde n'avait pourtant pas bien l'air menaçant. La preuve, il s'était définitivement débarrassé de lui. Il devrait même recevoir une récompense. Il ne viendrait plus les déranger dorénavant, ils pouvaient disposer comme ils le souhaitaient de cette femme. Ce pirate était peut-être amoureux d'elle mais ne savait pas contrôler ses sentiments, ce qui l'avait poussé à l'abandonner. Il était en plus aveugle.

Si ce Sparrow avait pu lui être utile, il l'aurait sans doute gardé en utilisant l'immortelle comme moyen de pression. Toutefois, il ne lui trouvait aucune utilité, de plus il ne comptait pas regretter de l'avoir jeté à la mort. Ce pirate se trouvait très bien là où il était. L'impie semblait d'ailleurs choquée par ce traitement, il se souvenait de sa réaction au moment où il avait sauté.

Quelle ironie, il avait séparé deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Et il n'éprouvait pas une once de culpabilité. Armando se contenta de boire un verre de vin en regardant l'océan autour de lui : bientôt, sa vengeance serait accomplie. Bientôt...

* * *

><p>Jetée sans vergogne dans l'une des cellules de l'<em>Espuma del mar<em>, Angelica courut vers la sortie qui fut verrouillée bien trop vite. Elle s'accrocha aux barreaux qu'elle tenta de secouer, sans succès. C'était malheureusement bien solide. Vaincue, elle fit quelques pas en arrière, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. Elle refusait de rester assise à attendre d'avoir atteint leur destination sans rien faire.

Une étincelle était née en elle ; ou, plutôt, avait reparu. Elle avait été si terne durant presque deux ans, or elle s'était remise à briller. L'envie de se battre. Son sang bouillonnait, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir ressenti cette sensation depuis une éternité. Elle ne laisserait pas leur crime impuni. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle-même, c'était une chose. Mais, s'ils s'en prenaient à Jack, alors là elle ne le supporterait pas.

Quand bien même une partie d'elle-même le détestait pour diverses raisons parfaitement valables, la jeune femme n'oubliait pas qu'il avait bouleversé sa vie à diverses reprises, de plus il l'avait libérée de cette prison et pris soin d'elle durant deux mois. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement outrepasser ce fait. Y penser lui donnait de l'espoir : elle se disait qu'au fond elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, qu'il tenait à elle.

De son côté, en revanche, elle avait été odieuse durant toute leur traversée : elle l'avait évité en lui faisant comprendre que sa présence la gênait. Qu'en avait-il pensé ? S'était-il senti blessé ? À cette époque, Angelica ne se souvenait même pas de lui, si ce n'était qu'elle avait entendu son nom en boucle durant son séjour en prison. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs récupéré ses souvenirs le concernant que la nuit dernière. C'était encore bien récent. Pendant la période durant laquelle elle avait été faite prisonnière, on l'avait montée contre Jack. Les Espagnols semblaient y avoir pris un malin plaisir, surtout cet homme, Armando Jamirez.

Lors de leur rencontre, ce dernier l'avait prise pour sa mère, Natalia Arcandiaz, laquelle était morte bien des années plus tôt. Angelica se demandait pourquoi. Elle avait oublié son visage depuis bien longtemps, aussi ne savait-elle pas si elles se ressemblaient. Cet homme avait sûrement connu sa mère avant sa mort. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un ami. Ou bien plus ? Après tout, il avait l'âge pour être son père. Y avait-il eu un conflit entre eux ? Lui en voulait-il parce qu'il n'était pas son père ?

En voyant cet homme sur l'île, Angelica avait été tellement terrorisée qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à penser. Son esprit avait été uniquement rempli par la terreur. Il l'effrayait, elle avait peur de lui, car, parmi tous ceux qui l'avaient blessée, il avait été le plus violent. Il aimait tout simplement la faire souffrir, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Rien que son rire résonnant dans ses oreilles la traumatisait.

Elle n'était même pas certaine d'être capable de l'affronter. Elle avait peur de s'effondrer dans son élan rien qu'en le voyant. Elle se détestait d'être devenue aussi faible, alors qu'autrefois nul ne lui faisait peur, pas même son père. Armando devait être satisfait de la situation : il pouvait la torturer à sa guise pour le « bien des Espagnols ».

Angelica frissonna. Même si elle possédait la volonté de se battre, que pouvait-elle bien faire ? D'une part, elle se trouvait derrière des barreaux et ne pouvait agir. D'autre part, que comptait-elle faire exactement en sortant ? Ils étaient des dizaines sur ce navire, ils parviendraient à la maîtriser sans aucun problème. Elle n'était en possession d'aucune arme, de plus, ils étaient entourés par l'océan.

À moins de prendre le contrôle du bateau, ce qui était malheureusement plus qu'improbable, elle ne pourrait pas éviter d'arriver en Espagne, où son destin serait scellé. De toute manière, quand bien même elle était en mesure de choisir sa destination, quelle pourrait-elle bien être ? Elle n'avait nul endroit où se rendre.

La jeune femme se pétrifia. Où aller, que faire, voilà des questions auxquelles elle n'était plus en mesure de répondre. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne voulait absolument plus rien. Plus depuis ce qui venait de se produire. Maintenant que Jack serait bientôt mort, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Son père était décédé, et, d'ici quelques heures, celui qu'elle aimait le rejoindrait. Personne ne l'attendait nulle part. Edward Teach représentait autrefois sa seule famille restante, sans lui elle n'avait dorénavant plus aucun parent vers qui se tourner.

Lorsqu'elle avait vécu sur l'île, elle avait survécu uniquement pour se venger de cet homme qui l'avait abandonnée à deux reprises. En y réfléchissant bien, il était devenu sa raison de vivre, au fond. Dans un contexte de haine, certes, néanmoins c'était pour lui qu'elle était restée vivante. À présent, tous ses efforts étaient gâchés. La mer qu'ils aimaient tant l'emporterait. Son cœur se serra en songeant qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Cette image de Jack souriant en lui faisant un signe de la main serait la dernière image qu'elle conserverait de lui. S'il ne s'était pas encore noyé, cela ne saurait tarder. Les hommes n'étaient pas faits pour vivre dans l'eau, c'était la raison pour laquelle ceux-ci avaient inventé les bateaux.

Pourquoi avait-il sauté sans hésiter ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas battu ? Il était vrai qu'au final, seul contre tous ces marins, sans ses armes, il ne serait pas allé loin. On lui aurait tiré dessus. Il serait mort juste sous ses yeux. Au moins, sa mort aurait été plus douce que l'actuelle, et surtout plus rapide. Cet idiot avait sauté, insouciant, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa situation, qu'il creusait sa propre tombe. C'était comme s'il possédait un moyen de s'en sortir alors qu'il n'en existait aucun.

Monsieur Gibbs avait jeté un coup d'œil à son capitaine juste avant de plonger. Comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire et que Jack lui avait ordonné de se jeter à l'eau. Qu'avait-il donc derrière la tête ? Était-il juste stupide ? Avait-il compris qu'ils étaient condamnés ? Angelica n'avait pas envie de se faire de faux espoirs. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de survivre, mieux valait de déjà les considérer comme morts.

Dans sa condition actuelle, elle n'aurait jamais pu les sauver, alors qu'ils avaient pris soin d'elle durant deux mois et qu'elle s'était attachée à monsieur Gibbs. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer ses sentiments pour Jack.

Angelica avait envie de pleurer, or elle se retint. Elle avait déjà laissé des larmes s'échapper plus tôt dans la journée, c'était amplement suffisant. De plus, Jack se moquerait d'elle si elle pleurait pour lui. Pire, il prendrait cela pour de la pitié et lui en voudrait éternellement. Le capitaine Sparrow détestait qu'on s'apitoyât sur son sort. Il prétendait toujours vivre chaque instant sans éprouver de regret. Il s'agissait là de son mode de vie.

Malgré tout, Angelica aurait voulu connaître la raison de son départ quinze ans auparavant. Avait-elle juste été un caprice ? Ne regrettait-il rien lorsqu'il pensait qu'il l'avait abandonnée ? Si elle ne représentait rien de spécial à ses yeux, pourquoi avoir sacrifié son père pour la sauver, se privant ainsi de l'immortalité qu'il cherchait tant ?

Quelle avait été la raison pour laquelle il l'avait libérée de cette prison espagnole ? Avait-ce été uniquement pour le _Black Pearl _? Pourtant, durant deux mois il ne lui en avait parlé ni ne lui avait montré la bouteille. Gibbs l'avait sortie sans lui demander son accord. Comme si Jack n'avait jamais eu cet objectif-là en tête. Se pourrait-il qu'il se souciât d'elle ? Elle ne pouvait que supposer, elle n'entendrait jamais la vérité de sa bouche.

Finalement, le destin auquel elle avait désiré échapper l'avait rattrapée plus vite que prévu. On récolterait son sang comme on récupérait l'eau d'une source, puis, une fois tout le monde guéri, on la laisserait mourir, si la maladie ne l'avait pas déjà emportée. De longs et douloureux mois l'attendaient. Cela durerait peut-être même plus d'un an, après tout les symptômes évoluaient pour elle plus lentement que chez les autres. De même, la douleur était amplifiée. Fort heureusement, elle n'en était pas encore arrivée au stade où elle souffrait en permanence, mais seulement par périodes caractérisées par des crachements de sang.

Angelica avait conscience que, de tout façon, où qu'elle allât, la mort la retrouverait, grâce à la maladie, véritable bombe à retardement. Si Jack avait été encore là pour rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, elle se serait volontiers battue pour s'échapper et le retrouver en conséquence.

Dans certaines religions, l'eau était sacrée : s'y noyer involontairement envoyait directement au Paradis. Pour les pirates, mourir dans l'océan était tout-à-fait banal. Angelica se demandait où Jack se retrouverait, si seulement un Dieu quelconque existait et que cette croyance était véridique.

Le voyage lui parut interminable, la jeune femme eut vite de fait de perdre la notion du temps, enfermée sous le pont. Si elle ne pouvait échapper à ce qui l'attendait, elle pouvait au moins tenter de relativiser : son sang sauverait des centaines, voire des milliers d'Espagnols, son peuple natal. Malgré le traitement qu'on lui infligeait, tous n'étaient pas mauvais. Il y avait parmi ces gens des innocents, des enfants contaminés par cette horrible maladie.

Au lieu d'une vie dans la piété, elle en avait choisi une dans le vice. Était-ce le moment de se repentir ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être une pécheresse pour autant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment tué quelqu'un. Néanmoins, si elle était capable de venir en aide à ces innocents, son peuple natal qui plus est, alors elle parviendrait peut-être à mieux supporter le traitement infligé.

Mises à part les saignées, on ne devrait plus lui faire le moindre mal, normalement. Ils n'en avaient plus besoin. Sa pseudo-immortalité était prouvée, ils avaient dorénavant juste à verser son sang qui coulerait sans fin jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Et dire que Jack voulait à tout prix boire cette eau maudite. Angelica ne le cachait pas, elle considérait clairement ces années comme une malédiction.

Cette eau n'apportait que du malheur, rien de bien ne s'était produit depuis qu'elle l'avait bue : elle s'était retrouvée sur une île déserte durant trois mois avant d'être capturée, et à présent Jack était mort avec monsieur Gibbs. Ces deux mois ensemble ressemblaient à un rêve, alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore sur le bateau à voguer sur l'océan peu de temps auparavant.

Angelica sentait que les années de son père vivaient encore en elle, ce qui expliquait assurément la lente progression de la maladie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent toutes épuisées, elle ne mourrait pas. La maladie les grignotait progressivement, une par une. Sur les soixante-cinq années qu'elle avait reçues, la jeune femme ne saurait dire combien il lui en restait, ni même si elle en avait perdu. Toutes ces théories étaient de simples impressions, rien ne prouvait qu'il s'agissait là de la vérité. Tout le temps qu'elle passa seule dans cette cellule durant le voyage lui permit de réfléchir.

Après un temps qu'elle ne saurait définir, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. On lui avait régulièrement servi à boire et à manger, elle n'avait en conséquence manqué de rien. Les seuls marins qu'elle avait vus étaient ceux qui lui déposaient ces biens, de même ils ne lui parlaient jamais, sûrement parce qu'ils en avaient reçu l'ordre. Elle ne voyait là pas d'autre explication.

Angelica sut qu'ils avaient atteint bon port lorsque le général Jamirez, accompagné de deux hommes, la fit sortir de sa cellule et mettre des menottes. Elle ne résista pas, ce qui le réjouit. À ce moment-là, elle avait déjà pris sa décision de sauver son peuple natal, si tel était son destin. Elle n'échapperait pas à la mort de toute façon. Malgré tout, elle aurait préféré passer ses derniers moments sur la mer, comme cela avait été le cas durant deux mois.

Angelica ne reconnut pas le port, elle n'avait probablement jamais été dans cette ville. Toutefois, la langue employée lui assura qu'elle se trouvait en Espagne, certainement au nord, d'après l'accent. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en voir plus, on la mit dans un fourgon et le cheval galopa à vive allure. Ses mains attachées dans le dos l'empêchaient d'avoir une position confortable, aussi trouva-t-elle le temps long.

Des voix à l'extérieur ainsi que l'arrêt du véhicule l'informa qu'elle était arrivée. On la fit descendre avant de la faire entrer par une porte à l'arrière d'un bâtiment imposant, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Tenait-on à la garder cachée, loin des regards ? Les Espagnols sauraient-ils que le remède n'était autre que du sang ? Son sang ?

On l'emmena dans une salle où on la déshabilla afin de lui mettre une robe noire sans manches, ce qui l'étonna. Avant d'avoir l'occasion de poser la moindre question qui serait de toute manière restée sans réponse, on la bâillonna. Le tissu lui rentra dans la bouche, c'était désagréable. Jamais encore on ne l'avait bâillonnée, et elle ne le regrettait pas.

Les mains attachées non pas dans le dos, mais devant cette fois, on la poussa jusqu'à la porte de la pièce avant de la guider dans les couloirs luxueux du bâtiment. Angelica n'eut pas le temps ni l'humeur pour admirer ces riches décorations dont les murs regorgeaient. Elle s'en moquait, d'ailleurs.

Dehors, la position du soleil ainsi que l'air qui se rafraîchissait indiquaient que la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Angelica se retrouva devant une dense foule sur une estrade, en compagnie de l'évêque Flavio Acosta, du général Jamirez, ainsi que quelques autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'excitation régnait parmi les spectateurs, la jeune femme remarqua d'ailleurs nombre de malades. Le moment était donc venu. Si elle se trouvait là, cela signifiait qu'ils assisteraient à la saignée. Cela ne les répugnait-il pas de boire du sang ?

« Chers fidèles, vos prières ont été entendues. Il nous a envoyé un remède : cette brebis immortelle à l'apparence de femme, dont le sang est capable de guérir cette maladie qui nous accable depuis près de trois ans. Remercions le Ciel en Lui témoignant notre foi. »

Flavio dirigea la prière, tandis que deux hommes l'installaient sur une chaise, qui se trouvait dans une bassine. Sur la scène, un peu plus loin, Angelica avait remarqué une quantité phénoménale de gobelets. Elle était la fontaine. Armando s'approcha d'elle, un couteau dans les mains. Une lueur de peur brilla dans ses yeux en le voyant, néanmoins elle refusa de paraître faible, surtout devant cet homme.

S'approchant d'elle, il fit deux longues entailles partant du haut de la cuisse pour s'arrêter à la cheville sur chacune de ses jambes. Angelica serra les dents afin de ne pas crier et ferma les yeux : la douleur était intenable, surtout en raison des conséquences de son immortalité. Malgré tout, elle refusait de lui donner satisfaction.

Sans attendre que la bassine se remplît suffisamment, Armando colla un gobelet contre l'une de ses blessures afin d'en récolter le sang frais. Après en avoir obtenu un fond, celui-ci présenta la boisson à la foule qui venait de terminer la prière et regardait la scène d'un air ébahi. Le général but quelques gorgées puis leva le gobelet en l'air, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée. Des murmures naquirent dans la foule surprise.

« Grâce au sang que Dieu nous a envoyé, me voilà immunisé contre la maladie. Le roi vous laisse tous boire la quantité nécessaire, afin que l'Espagne retrouve sa force. Quelques gouttes suffisent à immuniser ceux qui n'ont pas encore été contaminés, et un gobelet de ce remède guérira chaque malade. Dans le calme, venez récupérer votre part du remède, en laissant la priorité aux plus atteints. »

La foule commença à s'agiter, chacun souhaitant sa part du médicament. On laissa cependant les plus malades passer devant. Les Espagnols encore sains ne craignaient à présent plus le contact avec les malades, convaincus qu'ils n'attraperaient plus la maladie. La bassine commençant à se remplir, Armando remplit à nouveau le gobelet dans lequel il venait de boire à ras bord et fit monter l'un des malades sur l'estrade afin de le lui donner.

Au moment où le contaminé s'apprêta à le prendre dans ses mains, celui-ci disparut en un clin d'œil. Étonnés, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête et aperçurent le gobelet embroché par une flèche, laquelle était enfoncée profondément dans le mur de pierre, sur lequel le sang s'était répandu.

Qui possédait la force nécessaire pour tirer une flèche pareille ? Armando ainsi qu'Angelica tournèrent la tête dans la direction opposée, pour voir un groupe de quatre personnes. Angelica reconnaissait chaque membre avec émotion.

L'archère banda à nouveau son arc, prête à tirer une fois de plus si nécessaire. Celle-ci était protégée par un jeune homme armé d'une sorte de harpon. À côté de lui se tenait un homme d'un certain âge qui tenait un pistolet, enjoué à l'idée de se battre. Parmi eux, en avant, un sabre à la main, le regard déterminé, un homme avec un chapeau semblait être le chef.

Ces quatre personnes possédaient un point commun. Angelica les avait crus morts. Le couple avait apparemment survécu, deux années plus tôt. De même, les deux autres hommes avaient vraisemblablement trouvé un moyen de les croiser et de survivre. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle aurait voulu crier _son _nom, or le tissu l'en empêchait. Elle ne sentait la douleur ni ne remarquait l'air horrifié de Jamirez ainsi que la stupeur de la foule. Dans sa tête, une seule phrase passait en boucle, elle peinait à y croire.

Jack Sparrow était vivant.

* * *

><p><strong>Je le dis et me répète, cette histoire n'est vraiment pas à prendre au sérieux.<strong>


	12. Chapitre 12

**Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. A vrai dire, j'avais affreusement la flemme de relire le chapitre pour qu'il soit au point, surtout qu'il fait presque le double que d'habitude.**

* * *

><p><strong>Xandria – Save my life<strong>

* * *

><p>Un silence de mort régna sur l'assemblée à la suite de la découverte de la flèche qui avait transpercé le gobelet de cuivre avant de s'enfoncer aux trois quarts dans le mur de pierre. Avec l'impact, le liquide rougeâtre avait éclaboussé sur le mur.<p>

Aucun être humain n'était capable de tirer une flèche avec une telle force. C'était humainement impossible. Si personne n'était capable d'accomplir un tel acte, alors qui était cette femme sur le toit de la maison plus loin ? Dans quel but avait-elle empêché ce malade de boire le remède de Dieu ? La stupeur et l'incompréhension régnèrent dans la foule qui n'osa bouger ni prononcer mot.

Puis, des murmures se propagèrent dans l'assistance. L'agitation gagna la foule qui ne sut que faire, comment réagir. Qui étaient ces personnes ? Étaient-elles des envoyés du Malin afin d'empêcher les Espagnols de boire le remède de Dieu lui-même ? Tous avaient durement souffert ces trois dernières années, perdant des proches ou étant contaminés eux-mêmes. Il s'agissait là sans doute d'un test du Seigneur afin de mettre leur foi à l'épreuve.

Ils avaient tenu bon jusqu'à maintenant, Le priant tous les jours sans relâche, et leurs prières L'avaient finalement atteint. Après tant de douleur, Il leur accordait la paix. Il se rappellerait dorénavant et pour toujours que les Espagnols étaient un peuple fidèle.

Le général Jamirez regarda avec haine ce groupe de personnes. Comment osaient-ils intervenir ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils vivants ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ne mourait-il donc jamais ? Pourquoi venait-il interrompre sa vengeance une fois de plus ? Aurait-il lui aussi bu l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence ? Dans ce cas, comment l'autre homme aurait-il pu survivre ?

D'ailleurs, qui étaient cet homme et cette femme avec eux ? S'agissait-il de leurs sauveurs ? Armando n'avait pourtant vu personne à l'horizon et c'était du suicide que de voyager à deux en plein dans dans l'océan Atlantique. Étaient-ils des amis ? Des inconnus n'auraient aucun intérêt à les aider. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment leurs chemins avaient pu se croiser.

C'en était trop. Pourquoi cet homme possédait-il autant de chance ? Dieu avait-il décidé d'accorder une chance à un pirate ? Jamirez ne comprenait rien, mais, en tout cas, cette situation était inadmissible, il ne la tolérerait pas plus longtemps. Il attrapa son pistolet puis tenta de tirer sur cet homme qu'il se jura de tuer. Il ne trouverait pas le repos avant d'avoir mis un terme à sa vie.

Au coup de feu, la foule paniqua et se mit en conséquence à se disperser en hurlant. Les gens se bousculaient, se piétinaient même, affolés. Profitant de la distraction, le groupe se dispersa : les deux inconnus partirent ensemble tandis que les deux autres hommes encore en vie prenaient un chemin différent chacun de leur côté. Cette femme à la force surhumaine l'intrigua tout de même. Armando ordonna de les tuer tous, sauf l'archère. Il pourrait sans doute la convaincre de servir l'Espagne.

* * *

><p>Angelica assistait à la scène depuis son siège, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à la douleur ni au sang qui continuer de couler, remplissant ainsi la bassine. Tous s'enfuyaient, nul ne tentait de boire son contenu. La jeune femme s'en moquait bien, elle en avait même oublié sa situation actuelle. Tout ce qui comptait était la survie des quatre personnes qui venaient d'apparaître non loin.<p>

Elle avait cru que le couple avait péri : lui à cause de la blessure, elle en raison du manque d'eau. C'était de sa faute, elle était celle qui avait eu l'idée de le blesser afin de lui soutirer une larme. Néanmoins, elle n'aurait pas laissé la sirène avec aussi peu d'eau, comme en avait décidé son père : elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel sort. Ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils souhaitaient, elle aurait pu partir.

Quoiqu'il en fût, Angelica fut heureuse de les voir tous les deux vivants et en bonne santé. Les explications quant à leur survie à tous les quatre pouvaient attendre, il y avait plus important à régler. Surtout qu'_il_ était vivant et se tenait là, non loin d'elle. Il était venu la sauver, ce qui voulait dire qu'il tenait à elle. À cette pensée, son cœur se réchauffa. Elle n'aurait jamais espéré autant de sa part.

Elle était juste heureuse. Et elle l'avait cru mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Sa présence ici à ce moment précis était tout ce qui comptait, d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il éprouvait certainement quelque chose à son égard, dans la mesure où il était venu l'arracher de l'emprise des Espagnols.

Néanmoins, Angelica n'avait pas l'intention d'endosser le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse. Profitant de la distraction, celle-ci commença à défaire la corde qui liait ses poignets. Si elle était capable de défaire les nœuds de Jack, alors ceux-là n'étaient rien à côté des siens. Encore quelque chose qu'il lui avait appris lors de leur rencontre.

Fort heureusement, les Espagnols n'avaient pas utilisé de menottes, qui auraient plus inquiété la foule, laquelle avait disparu en grande partie en l'espace de quelques minutes, affolée par les coups de feu ainsi que la visite surprise de quatre survivants. On les voyait se bousculer dans les rues, d'autres gisaient par-terre, piétinés. Le général Jamirez ne faisait plus attention à elle, ce qui la soulagea.

Au moment où elle tenta de se mettre sur ses jambes, ces dernières la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra dans la bassine, se couvrant de son sang. Ses jambes n'avaient plus aucune force, il lui fallait quelque chose pour stopper l'hémorragie, ainsi elle pourrait probablement arriver à marcher. Regardant autour d'elle, Angelica aperçut le corps de l'un des piétinés au pied de l'estrade. À l'aide de ses bras, elle sortit de la bassine qui continuait de se remplir tant que ses jambes se trouvaient dedans, puis elle rampa jusqu'aux marches non loin, laissant une traînée de sang sur son passage.

La douleur était intenable, la jeune femme serrait les dents afin de tenir le coup. Elle avait ôté précédemment son bâillon, aussi pouvait-elle parler à présent. Toutefois, elle restait fixée sur son objectif : le piétiné le plus proche. Après qu'elle avait descendu tant bien que mal les quelques marches, Angelica se traîna jusqu'au corps qu'elle commença à déshabiller. Déchirant la chemise en larges bandes, elle les entoura autour de ses jambes de manière serrée dans le but d'augmenter ses chances d'arrêter l'écoulement de sang de ces longues blessures. Le tissu gris devint rapidement rouge sang alors qu'elle pansait l'autre jambe.

Respirant profondément afin de conserver son calme, elle chercha un tissu plus épais : cet homme n'en portait que du fin. Elle tourna la tête puis aperçut un autre piétiné vêtu d'un pantalon de toile. Conservant les fins bandages jusqu'à l'avoir atteint, Angelica renouvela l'opération, en évitant de trop se précipiter. De mauvais bandages pourraient tout compromettre.

Elle refusait de rester assise à regarder, elle n'était pas aussi faible. Jack lui avait appris à se battre quinze ans plus tôt, et elle s'était perfectionnée au fil des années. Dès que ses jambes lui obéiraient, elle s'en irait dans la bataille afin de gagner sa liberté de ses propres mains.

* * *

><p>Monsieur Gibbs avait pris un autre chemin tout seul au moment où ils s'étaient séparés. Un pistolet à la main, il frémissait d'excitation en pensant qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une bataille. Il ne s'était pas battu depuis longtemps, il avait peur d'avoir un peu perdu. Néanmoins, il était bien content de faire un peu d'exercice.<p>

Cette histoire avait pris une tournure plutôt étrange. Ils avaient dû sauter dans l'océan pour être ensuite sauvés par des sirènes que son capitaine connaissait, apparemment. Jack était décidément plein de surprises. Cela l'étonnait toujours, alors qu'il devrait être blasé, depuis le temps qu'ils voyageaient ensemble.

Jack se comportait différemment dès qu'il s'agissait d'Angelica. Celui-ci lui avait parlé d'elle dès qu'il l'avait vue sur l'île où se situait la Fontaine de Jouvence, lui confiant ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne fallait pas être intelligent pour se rendre compte que Sparrow n'avait jamais eu que des aventures d'une nuit, et la seule femme avec qui il avait passé plus de temps l'intimidait en raison de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait pourtant nié en bloc ses sentiments, comme s'il s'agissait d'une honte. Ce n'était pourtant pas son avis, cette femme avait la piraterie dans le sang, et était capable de lui tenir tête. Elle était tout bonnement parfaite. Le fait qu'il eût décidé de la reprendre aux Espagnols l'avait réjoui : il admettait enfin ses sentiments.

Descendant du toit sur lequel il se trouvait, Joshamee se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire des acrobaties comme Jack. La foule se bousculait dans la ruelle où il se trouvait, ne faisant pas attention à lui. Des soldats avaient certainement commencé à se déployer, cependant ils se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité d'agir avec toutes ces personnes encore présentes et qui fuyaient jusque chez elles.

Tournant la situation à son avantage, monsieur Gibbs se fraya un chemin dans le but de rejoindre la place où se trouvait la fille de Barbe Noire. Tout se jouerait là-bas.

* * *

><p>Les cheveux volant au vent, Syrena filait comme une flèche, distançant Philipp qui l'appelait derrière. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, elle savait parfaitement se battre. De plus, l'air opposait moins de résistance que l'eau, ce qui décuplait ses forces. Lui aussi avait dû s'en rendre compte, il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter.<p>

Elle lui avait juré qu'elle n'aurait pas la moindre égratignure lorsqu'ils avaient voyagé jusqu'ici en compagnie de Jack et Gibbs qu'elle avait appris à mieux connaître, et elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Être faible était une honte pour une sirène. Tant qu'elle se trouvait en possession de son arc ainsi que de ses flèches, elle ne risquait absolument rien.

La foule la sépara définitivement de Philipp, néanmoins elle ne ralentit pas. Elle avait une affaire à régler, et traquait le concerné qui tentait de s'enfuir, lui aussi. Cet homme ne valait pas mieux que Barbe Noire, pour ce qu'il avait fait. On trouvait décidément des crapules partout. Elle comptait en finir avec cet homme avant que Philipp ne la retrouvât.

Il n'oserait jamais tuer quelqu'un, il était bien trop gentil pour cela, alors qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'ôter la vie. Aucune sirène ne le redoutait, c'était dans leur nature, surtout qu'elles en avaient besoin pour survivre. Toutefois, Syrena n'acceptait de tuer que ceux qui le méritaient, pas comme les innocents marins. Sur cette estrade, comme la nommaient les humains, elle avait trouvé deux hommes qui ne méritaient pas de vivre, et en poursuivait un.

Syrena trouva sa victime dans une petite ruelle qui était en réalité une impasse. Cet endroit était idéal. Elle banda son arc tout en faisant face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux coiffés en couronne, et vêtu d'une robe noire avec un peu de blanc. Quel accoutrement bizarre.

Il s'était enfui en les voyant, comprenant qu'il risquait sa vie pour le rêve qu'il disait avoir eu. L'homme la regarda, terrorisé, en gémissant. Il était tout bonnement pitoyable, or elle n'éprouvait aucune compassion à son égard. Et cet homme était un membre du clergé, comme Philipp ? Elle refusait de le croire. Ce rat ne valait rien, ce n'était qu'un lâche.

« Je ne sais pas quel est votre dieu, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas le même que Philipp. »

Sur ce, la flèche vola et transperça le cœur de l'homme avant de ressortir derrière pour se planter dans un mur plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle le regarda dans les yeux sans faillir, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondrât, sans vie. Nul ne pleurerait sa mort. Syrena alla récupérer sa flèche, refusant d'en gâcher pour des types pareils.

Contrairement aux flèches des humains, il s'agissait d'un simple bâton de corail sans rien dessus, seul le bout avait été aiguisé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le cœur ne s'y était pas accroché. L'eau était différente de l'air, alors les flèches aussi. La jeune sirène tourna les talons puis partit rejoindre Philipp. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

* * *

><p>Tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les gens qui couraient dans tous le sens, Philipp avait perdu la trace de Syrena qui avait filé sans se retourner. Elle avait semblé déterminée, comme si elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire ? Que manigançait-elle, dans son coin, toute seule ? Lui cachait-elle quelque chose ?<p>

Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, le jeune prêtre perdit en partie son sang-froid. Au moment où ils s'atteint séparés, il avait choisi de rester avec elle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se briser au moindre souffle de vent, il avait envie de la protéger. Bien entendu, il ne la sous-estimait pas. Il n'oserait jamais. Cependant, il aimait penser qu'elle avait besoin de lui tout comme il avait besoin d'elle.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans l'une de ces aventures une fois de plus. Il n'aimait pas se battre, toutefois, dans cette situation, il se devait d'aider. Le Seigneur leur avait mis Jack sur leur route afin qu'il pût rembourser la dette qu'il avait envers la fille d'Edward Teach. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à son père, au contraire. Son amour pour lui la rendait aveugle, c'était différent.

Elle avait néanmoins bravé l'interdit afin de lui donner de l'eau et de la nourriture au moment où il s'était retrouvé attaché au mât. Elle ne lui avait cependant jamais adressé la parole. Grâce à cette femme, il se trouvait en vie aux côtés de Syrena. À présent, il se devait de lui rendre la pareille.

Armé du harpon dont il se servait pour chasser ou bien se défendre sous l'eau, Philipp refusait pourtant de tuer. Il les rendait inaptes à la bataille temporairement. Jamais il n'avait ôté la vie et il ne comptait pas commencer maintenant. Plus il progressait vers la place principale, moins il y avait de monde barrant sa route.

Il appela Syrena à plusieurs reprises, néanmoins son harpon attira l'attention des gardes qui les traquaient. Il se rendit alors réellement compte, tandis qu'il se défendait, que sa force était amplifiée. Il s'était habitué à la résistance de l'eau durant deux ans. Se battre à l'air lui paraissait étrange tellement cela semblait facile.

Occupé par deux soldats, Philipp ne remarqua pas les trois autres qui s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer par derrière et qui auraient pu réussir si une flèche ne les avait pas traversés. Alerté par le bruit des trois corps s'effondrant, le jeune prêtre se retourna puis aperçut Syrena qui venait de tirer, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux victimes. Il aurait dû s'en douter, elle pouvait tuer facilement, pas comme lui. Les sirènes y étaient habituées. Une autre flèche tirée sur l'un de ses anciens adversaires le ramena à la réalité.

Remarquant son trouble quant à son comportement en se battant, Syrena s'empressa de le rassurer avec un sourire.

« Je n'ai touché aucun point vital, ils devront se faire soigner pour que la blessure ne s'infecte pas. »

Philipp acquiesça doucement avant de retourner au combat. Son harpon lui servait surtout à bloquer les coups d'épée, tandis qu'il répliquait avec ses jambes. Syrena monta sur le toit de la maison la plus proche, puis empêcha ainsi d'autres Espagnols d'approcher son bien-aimé. Alors que ce dernier avançait dans les rues, elle sautait sur les toits.

Tout en se frayant un chemin, Philipp ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé. Parmi les flèches de Syrena, il en avait vu une couverte de sang frais. Qu'avait-elle exactement fait lorsqu'elle avait disparu ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle semé ?

* * *

><p>À coups d'épée, il était plus facile d'avancer. Sans compter le nombre de soldats qu'il avait abattus, Jack gardait seulement en tête son objectif : atteindre la place où s'était produite la scène. Il avait là-bas quelques affaires à régler personnellement. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son compas qu'il utilisait finalement pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il s'assura qu'il suivait la bonne direction.<p>

Au fur et à mesure que le nombre de civils diminuait, celui de soldats augmentait proportionnellement. Ne souhaitant se fatiguer inutilement, il s'agrippa à des fentes puis escalada une maison afin d'atteindre le toit. C'était tout d'un coup beaucoup plus calme, il pouvait circuler bien plus librement.

Ils s'étaient tous les quatre séparés dans le but d'éviter de concentrer tous les soldats au même endroit et d'être en conséquence incapables d'avancer. L'idée n'était pas bête, c'était monsieur Gibbs qui l'avait eue. Ils pouvaient agir à leur guise, à la condition de se rendre au plus vite sur la place centrale qui se trouvait non loin.

Jack ne prenait aucun détour, il entendait bien être le premier arrivé. Il comprenait finalement la situation, les paroles du général espagnol sur le bateau. À présent, il savait en quoi Angelica pouvait bien leur être utile. Quel était ce dieu qui leur avait dit qu'elle les guérirait ? Il était impossible que cela fût vrai, celui qui leur avait raconté cela avait dû délirer. Sûrement à cause du rhum. C'était bon, le rhum. Mais il pouvait aussi troubler l'esprit. Jack en buvait beaucoup, d'où sa démarche quelque peu douteuse la plupart du temps.

Sautant d'un toit à l'autre, le capitaine Sparrow ignorait les soldats qui cherchaient un moyen de l'atteindre. Il revoyait encore dans son esprit cet homme couper les jambes d'Angelica, assise au milieu d'une bassine. Elle ne pouvait même pas crier. Même lui n'aurait jamais torturé quelqu'un, une femme qui plus est, d'une manière aussi sadique.

N'allait-elle pas se vider de son sang ? Ils avaient pourtant besoin d'elle par la suite, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Guérir cette petite ville ne suffirait pas, étant donné que l'Espagne entière semblait contaminée. Comment osait-il seulement faire du mal à Angelica ? Il ne pardonnerait jamais à cet homme. Il le tuerait de ses propres mains puis emmènerait Angelica loin. Il l'emmènerait là où nul ne la toucherait, pas même la Faucheuse.

Angelica persistait à dire qu'elle mourrait bientôt, or il refusait d'y croire. Comment pouvait-elle mourir si facilement ? En tout cas, elle était l'un de ses pirates, elle ne pouvait par conséquent pas s'en aller aussi aisément. Qui étaient ces Espagnols pour la lui prendre et la traiter de la sorte ? Ils le regretteraient tous.

Leur bateau se trouvait amarré non loin, ils pourraient s'enfuir rapidement. Au bout de quelques minutes d'acrobatie, Jack arriva enfin à destination. Son sabre toujours en main, il repéra des soldats se dirigeant vers Angelica. C'était là la plus grosse erreur de leur vie qui allait bientôt s'achever.

« Retournez dans la bassine, mademoiselle. »

Surprise, Angelica se retourna puis aperçut deux soldats qui avaient reçu l'ordre de la remettre là où elle se trouvait précédemment. À l'aide de plusieurs bandages serrés, elle était parvenue à arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle sentait ses forces revenir petit à petit dans ses jambes, néanmoins elle ne pensait pas encore pouvoir se battre pour le moment.

De toute manière, elle ne se trouvait pas en possession d'une arme quelconque, elle se retrouvait donc bloquée. Ces hommes lui ôteraient ses bandages de fortune, et elle le refusait. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour se défendre.

Au moment où les soldats s'apprêtèrent à la saisir par les bras, un sabre en transperça l'un d'entre eux qui s'effondra, avant de s'en prendre à l'autre. Le premier élément qu'elle aperçut de son sauveur fut un chapeau. Et pas n'importe lequel. Devant elle se tenait le capitaine Jack Sparrow qu'elle avait cru mort et qui était pourtant venu la sauver. Entre finir sa vie avec les Espagnols ou bien avec lui, son choix était vite fait. Il lui tendit la main afin de se lever, un sourire en coin, après avoir remarqué ses bandages couverts de sang.

« Et je pensais que tu n'aimais pas jouer les demoiselles en détresse. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Angelica le regarda dans les yeux durant quelques instants avant de fixer sa main qu'elle saisit en esquissant un petit sourire à son tour. C'était bien lui. Il était vraiment vivant. Il donna un petit élan afin de l'aider à se mettre sur pieds, ce qui fut pour elle plutôt difficile. Elle manqua de tomber sur Jack une fois debout, toutefois elle parvint à se rattraper.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, il ne lâchait pas sa main. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux. Ils ne disaient mot, leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, comme entremêlés. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs visages se rapprochèrent.

Il aurait pu se passer quelque chose si Jamirez ne les avait pas interrompus. Le vieil homme, hors de lui, voulait juste tuer ce pirate. Était-ce trop demander ? De quel droit interrompait-il cet événement ? Tenant toujours Angelica d'une main, Jack se battit de l'autre contre cet homme. Dorénavant, il ne la laisserait pas partir, lui qui avait toujours utilisé la fuite comme solution à tous ses problèmes. Il se débarrasserait de cet homme qui semblait être le principal acteur dans cette histoire. Lui mort, elle serait probablement libre.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il tuerait un homme, même si d'ordinaire il évitait d'en arriver à des méthodes aussi extrêmes.

Ballottée dans tous les sens, Angelica décida de participer au combat, elle n'avait pas envie de rester là à regarder. À son grand étonnement, elle tenait sur ses jambes, ses forces lui étaient comme revenues au moment où elle avait pris la main de Jack qui ne lâchait pas la sienne tout en affronta Armando. Elle se baissa vers les corps des deux soldats qu'il venait d'abattre en la protégeant puis saisit l'épée de l'un d'entre eux. Elle se battait avec sa main droite tandis qu'il combattait avec la gauche. Des soldats, les ayant remarqués, s'approchèrent afin de venir en aide à leur supérieur.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas battue. La jeune femme sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se battrait un jour main dans la main avec Jack, au sens propre du terme. Alors qu'elle affrontait des soldats dérangeants, tout était oublié : sa maladie, ses jambes, son immortalité, sa haine envers Jack. Seule comptait la bataille.

En deux ans, elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait appris quinze années plus tôt. Son sang bouillonnait : c'était étrange à dire, mais elle se sentait bien. Tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés, Jack et Angelica s'aidaient mutuellement dans leurs combats, sans pour autant se lâcher la main.

Bientôt, des coups de feu retentirent : Gibbs s'était joint à la bataille. Il regarda le couple avec un sourire en coin avant de recharger son pistolet. Ces soldats arrivaient sans fin, n'était-il pas possible de s'en débarrasser définitivement ? Arriva un moment où il n'eut plus le temps de recharger son pistolet avec ses munitions. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'éviter les dizaines de soldats lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de tirer durant plusieurs secondes. Ce fut dans l'un de ces moments-là qu'il remercia le capitaine Sparrow d'être ami avec des sirènes.

L'autre couple arriva à son tour sur la place, sans ramener une foule de soldats, contrairement à Joshamee qui était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas fonctionner en duo, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il préférait agir seul, sans avoir à dépendre d'un autre. Un petit coup de main de temps en temps n'était cependant pas de refus. Monsieur Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil aux sirènes pour se rendre en fait compte qu'elles se débrouillaient merveilleusement bien. Après avoir vu la puissance de tir de Syrena, il ne pouvait en douter.

« Si vous avez une famille, des personnes à qui vous tenez, alors rentrez chez vous. »

Après avoir vu qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids, les soldats devraient battre en retraite. Philipp ne voulait pas continuer ce massacre plus longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux familles de ces malheureux forcés à se battre. Leur patriotisme les faisait hésiter quant à se retirer, surtout que le général Jamirez se battait toujours contre le capitaine Sparrow, signe que la bataille n'était pas finie et qu'il fallait encore se battre.

Philipp voyait bien que Syrena s'essoufflait de plus en plus, elle n'avait pas été en contact avec de l'eau depuis près d'une heure. Lui-même tenait le coup, il pouvait rester hors de l'eau plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il la ramènerait près de l'océan s'il le fallait, même si la bataille faisait rage.

Le trio se battait à présent sur l'estrade. Angelica repoussait les quelques soldats qui s'aventuraient jusque là et aidait Jack dans son combat lorsqu'elle disposait de quelques secondes de répit. Ce général était compétent, pour parvenir à faire durer le combat jusque là... Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir l'avantage sur l'autre.

Jack cogna ses pieds contre la bassine alors qu'il croisait le fer. La vue du sang d'Angelica qui la remplissait le mit hors de lui. Donnant un coup brutal à son adversaire dans le but de le repousser et de gagner quelques secondes, il renversa la bassine. Son contenu coula le long de l'estrade, jusqu'à atteindre le sol qu'il tâcha de rouge.

Horrifié par ce qui venait de se produire, Armando se jeta en hurlant sur Sparrow qui avait encore le dos tourné. Oubliant ses propres adversaires, Angelica bloqua l'attaque destinée à celui qu'elle remercia intérieurement. Elle se sentait soulagée à présent. C'était comme si toutes les souffrances qu'ils lui avaient infligées disparaissaient en même temps.

Le général répéta ses attaques avec encore plus de rage et de haine, si bien qu'elle eut du mal à toutes les intercepter avec une seule main. Jack tenait fermement l'autre et ne comptait pas la lâcher de si tôt. Elle glissa sur le sang dont elle s'était en partie couverte auparavant et s'apprêta à recevoir un coup qui n'arriva pas.

Armando se retrouva l'épée en l'air, pétrifié. Il la lâcha d'un coup puis se mit à genoux avant de se mettre à tousser. Ses mains recouvraient sa bouche, mais ne purent empêcher le sang de couler. Jack n'avait pourtant pas attaqué. Angelica écarquilla les yeux : était-il malade ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas bu un gobelet entier ? Ne devrait-il pas être guéri ? Appuyée sur ses avants-bras, elle se redressa avec l'aide de Jack, sans parvenir à le quitter des yeux. Entre deux crachements de sang, il tenta de parler.

« Pour... Quoi ?

- Je m'en doutais. »

Syrena s'approcha du groupe. Les soldats ne se battaient plus. Depuis le début, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Lorsqu'elle avait vu cet homme qu'elle avait tué parler du sang comme remède, elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils avaient affaire à des fous. Elle ne savait pas où il avait eu cette idée, néanmoins il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même au final. La jeune sirène s'approcha de l'homme qui continuait de tousser sans parvenir à s'arrêter.

Ils étaient arrivés une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Angelica surgît sur l'estrade. Ce mouvement de foule les avait interpellés, de plus le compas les avait guidés jusque là. Ils étaient restés en retrait, sur le toit d'une maison où ils s'étaient couchés afin de ne pas se faire voir. Lorsque la jeune femme était apparue, Jack avait voulu intervenir, or ils l'avaient retenu. Il fallait choisir le bon moment, pas se lancer dans le tas sans réfléchir. Syrena l'avait senti se tendre au moment où le général Jamirez avait fait deux longues entailles sur chacune de ses jambes, cependant elle lui avait fait signe d'attendre.

Syrena n'était pas idiote. Elle avait remarqué que deux hommes, ceux qui avaient parlé, n'étaient à leur façon pas différents de Barbe Noire. L'aura qui se dégageait d'eux, leur manière de parler lui indiquaient qu'ils étaient les pires dans cette histoire. Elle voulait juste attendre un peu. Il fallait juste que l'un des deux bût le sang, ce qui arriva. Le militaire en avait bu un fond, alors que l'autre montrait par son visage qu'il refusait de boire. La moitié du travail avait été accomplie, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle décida d'agir. Il ne fallait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre boire ce liquide.

« Le sang de quelqu'un qui a bu l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence est comme un poison pour les mortels comme vous. »

Le général Jamirez regarda avec peur la sirène, avant de fixer avec haine Angelica. Il ne pouvait même pas accomplir sa vengeance... Le crime de Natalia resterait impuni, les Espagnols ne disposaient d'aucun remède pour guérir. Tous les projets partaient en fumée. Où se trouvait ce traître de Flavio Acosta ? Avait-il inventé cette histoire ? Ou bien Dieu les avait-il abandonnés ?

Il toussa une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer. Un silence de mort s'ensuivit, nul n'osa bouger. Les soldats paniquaient : sans le chef, que faire ? Ils jugèrent bon de battre en retraite en attendant de recevoir de nouveaux ordres.

Le groupe resta autour du corps, silencieux, avant de se regarder. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la scène. Des témoins prouveraient que le sang d'Angelica apportait la mort et non pas l'inverse. Ils ne la poursuivraient plus. Tout était fini. Ou presque.

Jack regarda la jeune femme dont il tenait toujours la main. Elle était couverte de sang, néanmoins il n'y fit pas attention. Elle était libre, désormais. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait à vivre, toutefois il était décidé à ne pas la laisser. Ils voyageraient à bord du bateau, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Car il savait que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Syrena est assez OOC, je vous l'accorde. Mais une fille sensible et naïve n'a pas sa place dans un champ de bataille. Mais bon, je vous le dis et le répète, cette histoire n'est pas à prendre au sér... Okay, je me tais.<strong>

**Plus que l'épilogue et ce sera fini.**


	13. Épilogue

**Bon, il serait temps de finir cette fic. Désolé pour l'attente, à vrai dire j'avais un peu oublié... Eh eh...  
><strong>

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté, peu importe la langue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Septem Voices - Стаи птиц (акустика)<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil dominait le ciel bleu azur sans nuages, illuminant l'océan qui reflétait ses rayons. Un vent doux soufflait sans violence, permettant aux bateaux de naviguer tranquillement, sans crainte de prendre du retard. C'était l'un de ces jours dont les navigateurs raffolaient et qui pouvaient arriver n'importe quand, notamment durant les belles saisons.<p>

Sur un petit navire, un équipage de trois personnes laissait le vent les emmener là où bon lui semblait. Ils n'avaient aucun endroit où rentrer, ils voguaient librement sur l'eau, sans contrainte, mise à part peut-être une, qu'ils ne considéraient pas telle quelle. C'était comme un objectif dans leur traversée, une justification pour leurs voyages. Nul ne savait à quoi s'attendre exactement, ils laissaient leur imagination visualiser leur but final.

Tenant la barre, le capitaine Sparrow regardait la mer vineuse qui s'était autour de lui. Récemment, il avait pris une décision : il refusait de recruter des pirates tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé un autre bateau, celui-là étant bien trop petit et sans valeur. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Jack souhaitait un majestueux bâtiment digne du _Black Pearl_. C'était Angelica qui l'avait précisé, alors que lui-même ne pensait pas trouver un jour un navire de cette envergure.

Le _Black Pearl _était unique, et le meilleur dans son genre, affirmait-il. C'était là qu'elle l'arrêtait : le monde était grand, elle avait d'ailleurs vu dans la collection de son père des bateaux valant le détour. Devant son air dubitatif, elle avait juré qu'elle ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir trouvé cette perle rare qui remplacerait la précédente.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois depuis les événements en Espagne. Ils avaient fait un bout de chemin avec les sirènes qui leur avaient tout expliqué quant à leur survie ainsi que la nouvelle apparence de Philipp. Lorsque ce dernier avait été accroché au mât du _Queen Ann's Revenge_, Angelica l'avait aidé en tant qu'ancienne bonne sœur.

Si elle avait conservé ce statut, elle n'aurait pas été différente envers lui à ce moment précis. Peut-être restait-il en elle des traces de foi, mais en tout cas elle ne croyait plus en Dieu depuis des années, et cela ne changerait pas.

Le couple les avait finalement quittés au bout de quelques jours de navigation, afin de poursuivre leur propre chemin. Si Dieu le voulait, ils se reverraient un jour, comme le disait si bien Philipp. Dès lors, ce n'était plus que les trois compères, comme autrefois. Et cela leur convenait très bien, même si Jack n'était pas le _grand_ capitaine Sparrow, à la tête d'une immense flotte. Lui aussi semblait content, sans posséder de pouvoir pour autant.

Monsieur Gibbs était ravi qu'il eût compris que le statut ne faisait pas tout dans une vie. Comme toujours, Jack profitait de l'instant présent sans rien regretter, gardant à l'esprit qu'il ne reverrait probablement pas Angelica le lendemain, ce qui l'effrayait. Il avait promis de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, et la séparation n'en serait que plus difficile.

Toutefois, Angelica restait très discrète concernant ce sujet qu'elle n'avait pas évoqué une seule fois depuis sa libération, un mois plus tôt. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe de vie des Espagnols depuis, ils avaient apparemment décidé de la laisser en paix, surtout qu'elle ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité. Sur ce point-là, il s'agissait d'une fin heureuse.

Nul n'abordait le sujet de sa maladie, comme s'il était tabou ou bien oublié. Ils continuaient leur vie comme si rien ne la dérangerait jamais. Comme si elle n'était pas condamnée. Depuis la bataille, rien ne s'était passé entre le capitaine ainsi que la seule femme à bord, néanmoins ils s'étaient rapprochés. Angelica paraissait avoir oublié la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Personne ne se plaignait de la situation, tout semblait apparemment aller pour le mieux du monde.

Depuis un mois, la jeune femme réfléchissait quant à sa situation. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus craché de sang. Elle n'avait même pas toussé. Ses blessures continuaient de guérir et n'étaient pas entièrement refermées. Il s'agissait là de détails qu'elle gardait pour elle-même, comme pour éviter de se faire de faux espoirs.

Elle avait parfois l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve, tellement cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Elle ne pouvait que faire des suppositions, étant incapable de savoir pour sûr s'il s'agissait vraiment de la vérité.

Après avoir bu l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence, aucune maladie ne l'avait atteinte, sauf une : celle dont les Espagnols souffraient en ce moment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi celle-là l'avait contaminée, sans doute parce qu'elle était trop virulente.

Elle avait émis la théorie selon laquelle les années de son père se battaient contre chaque maladie qui était d'ordinaire vaincue rapidement. Or, celle-là avait opposé plus de résistance. Elles s'étaient toutefois défendues et étaient parvenues à ralentir le processus. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs mois avant d'arriver à l'annihiler entièrement.

Sans pouvoir l'affirmer à cent pour cent, Angelica osait croire qu'elle n'était plus malade. Les symptômes avaient disparu, quelles autres preuves étaient encore nécessaires ? Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle n'était plus condamnée. Était-ce la saignée qui l'avait sauvée ? Car elle n'avait plus souffert depuis.

Ces coupures le long de ses jambes n'avaient vraisemblablement pas seulement détruit la maladie. Ses années aussi s'étaient battues jusqu'au bout. La jeune femme n'entendait plus cette voix qui lui soufflait qu'elle était différente. Ses blessures n'avaient pas fini de guérir. L'autre jour, en cuisinant, elle s'était coupé, et cela ne lui avait pas fait si mal.

Comment l'expliquer, sinon par le fait qu'elle n'était plus immortelle ? Ses années avaient été emportées. Son père était définitivement mort, il ne vivait plus au travers d'elle. Finalement, il l'avait sauvée de la mort deux fois alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il était bien trop égoïste pour cela. Barbe Noire n'appartenait plus qu'au passé dorénavant. Angelica ne vivait plus pour lui mais pour elle-même. Il ne lui restait plus que ses années à elle et elle ne comptait pas les gâcher.

« Angelica, va surveiller l'horizon ! »

Elle se trouvait sur un bateau, en pleine mer, aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Que demander de plus ?

« Oui, capitaine. »


End file.
